The Spark That Guides
by ANP Productions
Summary: The fables of days past tell that in worlds swallowed by darkness, small fragments of light remain in the hearts of ordinary children, those who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. Within them lies a glimmer to rebuild the fallen worlds, a spark to unlock the gateway. For a handful of these souls, legends have become reality, and their only way home lies within.
1. Sunset Isle

**Chapter 1: Sunset Isle**

_A scattered dream _

_that's like a far off memory._

_A far off memory _

_that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up-_

_yours and mine._

Darkness. Cold and heavy, it shrouded the blackened sea, pierced only by the round, pale moon. Sharp, jagged rocks curved from the water and into a starless sky, framing the view of the lone figure seated before the shore. They were still, and silent. Even the silver bangles hanging from the chest of their dark, hooded cloak did not make sound.

To the left, a disturbance in the empty space overpowered the hum of the lapping waves. A smaller form stepped out of the swirling void that had appeared, dressed in the same attire. The seated individual watched as they approached.

"You were not expected." A man's deep voice came from within the faceless shadow under the hood. "You know, you are not entitled to any information. However, you did come all this way. I suppose I could tell you something..."

The smaller someone simply stared.

"I have seen him. You look alike in many ways," the male voice stated.

"Who are you?" A calm tone came for his accompaniment.

"That is not your concern," he told them, "My name is not important anyway. But what about you, your true name? Can you recall?"

"My true name... It's..."

"_Sora..."_

"_Whoa! Gimme a break Kai-"_

"_Giving up already?"_

"_If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"_

"_This world has been connected."_

"_Wh-who's there?"_

"_Tied to the darkness..."_

"_Sora, don't ever change."_

"_The door has opened..."_

"Nnng... Uhh..."

Maxx shifted restlessly in her bed, stirring from a troubled sleep. Still tired, her navy eyes slowly opened, and she took a moment to stare at her ceiling.

"Another dream..." she wearied, lifting her hand to her forehead and tangling her fingers into her yellow-blonde hair, "... with him again."

Her thought slipped away as the sound of the morning bells at the harbor station reached her. Tiredly, she lifted herself to her knees and pushed open the window over her bed. The orange glow of the morning sun warmed her face as she looked out on the view of the waking town, Sunset Isle. Smoke threaded from tiny chimneys upon the rooftops, drifting through lines of swaying sheets and clothes airing in the morning breeze. Beyond the buildings of town, Maxx could see the violet sea stretch to the horizon. She sighed, resting her chin on arm as she leaned on her window sill. The summer holiday was starting very soon. The day it began, everyone in town would make the journey to the shore just before the sun dipped below the horizon line. Darkness would fall, and for the first time that year, the dusk blossoms would open.

The plants grew everywhere in town, but seemed to favor being near the ocean. Their creeping vines, rich and green, covered the stonework seawall, driftwood log piles and lavarock formations that graced the seaside. Pale buds would appear in late spring, and the first day of summer holidays each would bloom a small, deep purple flower at sunset. When the sun was gone, the blossoms would glow through the night, turning the beach into a sea of stars, and when morning came, they would close until evening returned.

Going to watch the first night was a yearly event, and far more than a simple spectacle. An entire festival was held just for the one special night. Vendors would take up shop, peddling wares, eatables and entertainments of all one could imagine. Girls and ladies spent copious weeks planning their attire and appearance, settling only for the best of their summer wear and accessories. A special network of paper lanterns was hung over the grounds, the entirety dimmed with the flick of one switch, lest their light obstruct the ethereal glow of the flowers.

Maxx and her friends had been planning their night since the start of spring term, and as it grew ever closer, excitement began to churn in her core.

"Six more days," she told herself. "Better change into my uniform."

_- The 1st Day -_

Dressed and on her way, Maxx tugged on a pair of wrist guards as she coasted down a hill on her rollerblades, then pressed on, praying she'd get to school on time. Despite the fact she was running behind, she skidded to a stop in front of an open shop window, her wheels squealing, and poked her head through the frame, looking side to side.

"Cheni!" she called.

A young woman with pink and black hair came out of the back. "Sorry Maxx," she said.

"S'okay," she nodded. "Just the usual, please. Hurry if you can. I'm going to be late!"

The woman with multicoloured hair reached into a freezer next to her, stuffed to the brim with tiny white boxes. She plucked up the closest one and handed to it the jittery girl.

"Thanks," she said, yanking the carton from her. As she started off down the street again, Cheni stuck her head out the shop window.

"Hey!" she called, "Are you going to pay for tomorrow's on your way home!"

Maxx turned around and glided backward, gesturing to the wooden sword hilt protruding from behind her shoulder. "I have practice!" she yelled back. She had already removed her daily sea salt ice cream from its box, and was gumming it intently. "I'll pay tomorrow!"

Focus on her breakfast, she continued her backward glide, even after she arced around a street corner.

_CRASH!_

The action was instantly regretted as she collided straight into another being, sending them both for a painful encounter with the pavement.

"Oy!" the other behind her growled.

She gasped at the voice, and noticed the long, red hair that had rested on her shoulder, and bounded to her feet, as did the person who she had slammed into.

"Yo Maxx," the lanky redhead said, flinging his uniform jacket over his shoulder. "What's the big idea?"

"Back off, Reno," she glared, flicking her hand behind her head and grasping her sword handle.

Her peer simply smirked. "Hey, you ran into me. I should be the one who feels vulnerable."

She cooled her glower further and wheeled around him. Reno and his gang attended the same school as she did. They were strong rivals with she and her friends, and they always seemed to be at each others' throats.

"If I wasn't late, Reno, I'd gladly wiped that smug look off your face," she threatened.

The boy maintained his lofty disposition in spite of the warning, and even exacerbated it with a flamboyant shrug.

Maxx made a face at him, resist the desire to go against her claim, and charged off down the street.

* * *

Besides her morning encounter, the day passed as a dull, hazy blur, as it always did. Maxx coasted at a slow pace from the school though the twisting streets until she reached a small alleyway. The tattered, red curtain at the end was pushed aside, revealing the room behind it. It had smooth brick walls, and a grated iron ceiling that let the sun's orange rays pour in. There were several large crates pushed against the walls, along with an old abandoned sofa. It was close to the harbor, so the sound of docking ships and screeching gulls droned constantly in the background.

This was where she and her friends would meet daily after school and on Sundays. It was uncreatively named 'The Usual Spot'.

In a far corner of the room was a girl with long hair kneeling on one of the crates. She was drawing something onto the wall with white chalk, her back turned.

"Hey Nyaru," Maxx said, plopping her schoolbag down onto the couch.

The girl turned her head and smiled. Nyaru was a beautiful girl with long bronze hair, and lovely ice blue eyes. She was a year younger than Maxx, and always had a cheerful demeanor about her.

She was so pretty, in fact, that Maxx sometimes couldn't even comprehend how they became friends in the first place. She was Nyaru's polar opposite. Her friend was lovely, feminine, and always very proper, while she exemplified none of those things. Maxx was rough and tumble, all too casual, and crassly direct. Even her appearance contrasted Nyaru's stunning presence. Her blonde hair was choppy and frazzled, and never laid flat no matter what she did. The angles of her face were sharp and jarring, from her cheekbones to her nose, flat as a board from bridge to tip. Her shoulders and arms had clearly defined tone from long hours of activity, while obvious tendons protruded from her thin neck and wrists. She had little, if any, figure. Her hips were narrow, nearly a straight line from her flat chest to her short, curveless legs. The only hint of femininity she displayed was her pointed blue eyes, surrounded by the long lashes, dark and feathered.

"Is Corr here yet?" she asked, as she pulled a change of clothes out of her bag.

"Yeah," Nyaru replied.

Maxx headed to a curtained alcove to change out of her uniform. "Where?" she asked.

"He's-" Nyaru cut herself off as her friend pulled the drape open, where someone was just beginning to pull on their shirt. "…changing." she finished.

"Gah!" Maxx exclaimed, clapping her hands over her eyes. "Sorry Corr!"

Corr was a tall, handsome boy, and Nyaru's age. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and uneven, and small bright streak stood out on the right side of his face. Not even he knew why it was there. As soon as his hair started growing when he was young, the blonde streak had grown in with the rest of the darker strands.

Nyaru blushed as Corr finished pulling on his shirt, rolling his deep ocean-green eyes at Maxx's embarrassment, and stood aside to let her change.

"Shuurei should be here soon," he said, to no one in particular.

At the mention of her name, a young girl with a camera slung over her shoulder waltzed into the room. "Hey all," she greeted.

"Speak of the devil," Nyaru grinned.

Shuurei was the youngest of the little clique. Her wavy, jet black hair, always in a ponytail, reached all the way to her waist, and her blue eyes were so dark they looked almost black. She loved taking pictures, so she was always toting around her little black camera.

Maxx finished changing, and took a seat on one of the crates. Everyone followed suit, and Nyaru claimed the sofa.

As Corr, Nyaru and Shuurei chatted amongst themselves, Maxx silently sat on her box, staring down at her hands. She hadn't been able to get her dreams out of her mind. They had come to her so many times now, each more vivid than the next. They had to mean something, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never make sense of any of it. Those people, places, events... she had never seen any of it.

Nyaru broke momentarily from the conversation, glancing over at her friend. Maxx's expression was rock solid, her eyes darting this way and that as she drifted through her thoughts. Nyaru was about to ask her if she was alright, but Corr spoke up before she could.

"It just burns me up," Corr fumed.

"Yeah, it just isn't right," Shuurei agreed.

"Tseng's gone too far," Nyaru chimed.

Corr looked over at Maxx, who was still staring at her palms. She felt his gaze and looked over to him, nodding awkwardly.

Corr hopped up from his seat. "I mean, I realize that there's been all this theft around town. I can't blame Tseng if he wants to think we're at fault. We do want to get even, after all..."

Corr was referring to an older boy Maxx went to school with; Tseng, the leader of Reno's gang. Two others also stuck with him, Cait Sith and Elena. They had recently taken up the task of keeping everything in line, at least on their terms, referring to themselves as the 'Sunset Isle Disciplinary Committee'. Maxx and her friends looked upon this as, not only unnecessary, but also unbearably inconvenient, as they seemed to be one of Tseng's preferable targets. Due to the fact that the two groups were always at odds with one another, Nyaru had noticed her group's reputation begin to tarnish, ever so slowly. After all, despite the fact that Tseng and company were sleazy and hot-headed, they at least appeared to be doing something relevant for Sunset Isle, even if they weren't in truth. She and her friends were just some kids who sat in an abandoned storeroom near the harbor, spending their after school hours chatting and snacking on sea salt ice cream, never giving a thought about what lay beyond. Because of Tseng, their innocent reputation was slipping away, and when she expressed her concerns to the others, Corr felt they needed to do something to deal with it.

"But that's not what bothers me," Corr continued. "What bothers me is that he's going around telling everyone we're to blame, so now the whole town is treating us like criminals. I can't stand it!" He glanced at Maxx. "So what do we do?"

A look of worry consumed Nyaru's face. Corr was beginning to take the situation personally, and she didn't want him to do anything rash, as was his tendency at times. She gazed over at Maxx, hoping she'd say something to him to cool his jets.

Her friend recognized the anxiety in her expression, and understood what she was thinking. "Well..." She hesitated. "What if we found whoever really was stealing stuff? Then no one could pin it on us anymore."

"Detective work," Shuurei smiled, lifting her camera to her face. "Sounds like fun. I can take more pictures."

"And Tseng?" Corr muttered.

"We can worry about that later," Maxx replied. "Settling the score with him will be no problem once no one suspects us."

He hummed, seeming reluctant, but agreeable nonetheless.

"Oh no!" Shuurei exclaimed. She had wandered to a separate corner of the room and was fiddling about with her camera. "Th-they're gone.." she stammered. "The - I took are gone!" The next moment her eyes grew to the size of saucers as a strange feeling welled up in her chest and up her throat. She held her neck and grit her teeth. "Wha...?" she choked.

"Shuurei!" Corr exclaimed. "They're really gone? All our -?" Corr felt himself cut off as the same sensation filled his core. He clenched his face and clasped his collar with his hands.

"What's this?" Nyaru gasped. "Why can't you say -?"

"But you understand, yeah?" Shuurei said. "They're all missing."

"Stolen..." Maxx said thoughtfully, "... and not just the -. They stole the word too."

"Who could do that?" Corr conjectured. "Tseng couldn't pull off something like this."

She frowned. "Yeah, you're right."

"That's it," he grinned determinedly. "Time for a little sleuthing."

The three girls nodded, and they all headed for the outside.

As the other three pulled ahead, Maxx suddenly felt her knees go weak and her head spin. Before she could react, she collapsed to the ground, her vision turning black.

_The 13th second candidate._

_Take your place, or leave the other to their fate._

_The choice is yours._

"Mmmnh..." Maxx groaned as she came to a few moments later. Holding her hand to her head, she lifted herself off the ground, brushed off her clothes, and glanced about the room. It was empty, excluding herself. She decided she must have imagined the voice.

Nyaru came back into the room, stopping just beyond the doorway. "Maxx, you coming?"

She nodded, and followed her friend out to the street.

* * *

The pair made their way out to the harbor market area, meeting Shuurei and Corr outside the armor shop.

"Let's get started," he told them.

"Gee Maxx," the shopkeep interjected, leaning on the outdoor counter. "I can't believe you actually stole stuff. I never imagined you do anything like that."

"I didn't..." she muttered, frowning.

"I wish I could believe you," he assured her, "but I can't see why anyone else would steal those."

"What exactly do you think I stole?" she asked.

"Like you don't know," he chastised, gesturing to the shop across the street. "I'm not saying anything. Go ask at the accessory shop."

The group turned to the shop they had been sent to. Maxx sighed dejectedly. As Corr passed her, he gave his friend a comforting pat on the head, and guided her across the road.

As they approached the shop window, the owner looked at Maxx with surprise. "Oh, Maxx, it's you. You used to be one of my favorite customers. Please don't disappoint me..."

The accused girl shoved her hands in to her pockets, scuffing her sole on the ground with agitation. "I never stole anything..."

The old woman looked reluctantly doubtful. "Okay..."

"It's not like I enjoy everyone suspecting me," she added.

"You've got to find a way to prove you're innocent," the owner advised. "Cheni was crushed when I told her."

Maxx groaned forlornly. "Cheni knows too...?"

"Let's go talk to her," Nyaru suggested.

Around the street corner, Cheni smiled at the youngsters as they came up to her window. "Hey you four," she greeted cheerily, struggling with a large bowl as they approached her booth. "Haven't seen Coro around, have you?"

"Uh..." Maxx uttered, eyes shifting. Coro was Cheni's large orange cat. Checking the most obvious of places first, she glanced up. Sure enough, the feline lay sprawled on the vinyl awning, looking quite content as he warmed himself in the sun. Seeing nothing else to boost herself, Maxx grabbed Corr's sleeves from behind, and, crawling up his back, perched her knees on his shoulders.

"Gah!" he sputtered, instinctively grabbing her waist to keep balanced.

"Hold still," she told him.

"Geez, you're heavy for a short person," he quipped. Maxx snapped her knee forward, ramming the toe of her shoe into his shoulder blade. "Ouch!" he grunted. "Watch it. That shoulder is keeping you up."

She ignored him as she reached up and grabbed the front bar of the overhang. Corr released his grip on her as she swung herself up.

"Hey Kitty," she smiled, petting Coro's head.

Low purring came from his throat as she slung the cat, limp as a ragdoll, over her shoulder. Gripping the bar with her free hand, she pushed herself off the overhang and dangled momentarily by one arm until she released her grip, falling to her feet on the ground below.

"Oh, thank you," Cheni bubbled, fetching Coro from Maxx's arms.

"I was told you heard the rumor about me," she inquired, sweeping the cat fur from her vest.

Cheni nodded hesitantly. "The accessory shop owner told me when I mentioned stuff from the store went missing."

"I hope I don't have to tell you, but I didn't do it," Maxx insisted.

"I never doubted you," Cheni assured her.

"Thank you," Maxx crooned. "So what did you have stolen?"

"My -. A bunch of them," Cheni explained.

Corr looked to his friends. "Looks liked everyone is having their - taken, the word included."

"This is no run of the mill thief," Shuurei mused.

"Tseng must know something," Nyaru added.

"Well then," Maxx said, a confident grin spread across her face, "let's go find him!"

* * *

The quartet wasted no time making their way to the training grounds, where they knew for sure Tseng and his less than desirable company could be found. Puffs of dust billowed from the ground under their feet as they entered into the enclosed square. They stopped in dead center, discovering Elena, Reno, and Cait Sith looking over the ground's scoreboard.

Elena, the first to notice, turned to them, scowling fiercely. "Thieves!"

"That was low, yo." Reno flicked a strand of red hair out of his eye.

Corr glowered at their rivals. "Is that so?"

"Nice comeback, blondie."

Corr grit his teeth as Tseng entered the grounds, smiling smugly.

"Come over here and say that!" Corr threatened, his hands tightening into fists.

"Maybe another time," Tseng replied in a calm, self-righteous tone. "For now, you can give us back the - you stole."

Nyaru's hands fell to her hips. "We've nothing to give," she retorted.

"Yeah," Shuurei fumed. "What makes you think we took them anyway?"

"Simple, those - were undeniable proof that we had you pathetic weaklings completely pawned," Tseng gloated, as he began to circle them. "So..." the dark haired boy stopped next to his companions, "...what did you do? Burn them? Drench them? Bury them? Heh, not that it really matters, of course. We don't need some worthless - to prove that you're pathetic."

"Wash, rinse, repeat," Elena grinned icily.

"My thoughts exactly," Tseng agreed.

As Tseng and his crew fell into a battle stance, Maxx and Corr were quick to follow suit.

"Perhaps if you kneel and beg I'll let it go," Tseng offered.

Furrowing her brow, Maxx straightened herself, glaring hard at Tseng. Corr watched, shocked she approached Tseng, and fell to her knees before him. She stared at the dirt beneath her hands, digging her fingernails in hard as she listened to Elena and Reno laugh at her mockingly.

"Maxx, what're you doing?!" Corr scolded.

The sound of Corr's voice brought Maxx's sights forward, to the training katana before Tseng's feet. Swiftly, she dashed forward, grabbed the weapon, and leapt back, ready to duel.

"You can do it, Maxx!" Shuurei cheered.

"What's the matter Tseng?" Maxx grinned slyly. "Afraid to fight a weakling?"

"Hmph," Tseng smirked as he took the wood sword Elena offered to him. With a snap of his arm, he held out in front of him, pointing it at Maxx's face. "Kneel, scum!"

Fueled by rage, Maxx charged and took a hard swing at Tseng's side, which he blocked.

"Stop wasting my time," he jeered. "Fight like you mean it!" He nudged Maxx away. With a firm hit to her collarbone, Tseng knocked her to the ground, and moved to strike from above. She hasilty threw her shinai above her head, and Tseng's attack ricocheted off the shaft, allowing her to land a hit to the side of his ribcage as he stumbled. Tseng instinctively reached to hold his side, and Maxx, returning to her feet, landed a second blow to his shoulder. As she went to strike again, Tseng clumsily blocked. Reacting quickly, she countered with a sharp knock to his forearm, and finally a solid stab to the chest. Tseng staggered for a moment, then fell to one knee, gripping his chest.

Reno and Elena rushed to their leader, standing between him and his conquerer.

"Tseng's not at his best," Reno excused.

"Competition decides," Elena proclaimed.

Shuurei bounced with excitement, lifting her camera and snapping a picture of her friend standing over the fallen Tseng. "Way to go!" she praised.

Maxx smiled at her, when suddenly a white blur that seemed to come from nowhere swirled around Shuurei, ripping her camera from her grasp, and took off down a narrow street toward the market area of the harbor.

"What the..." Corr faltered.

"The thief!" Nyaru declared.

"Follow it!" Maxx hollered, and raced after the odd creature. She chased it through the twists and turns of the city side streets. Eventually she could no longer see her friends behind her. Not wanting to lose it, she decided to meet them later, and continued to chase the culprit. It led her all the way to the edge of town, where she hesitated as it dove into the forest that led to the old abandoned beach house.

"Easy to get lost in there..." she thought to herself. Frowning, she huffed and shook her head. "Gotta catch it," she told herself, and took off into the trees. Inside, she saw the strange being dancing wildly around the tree trunks, obviously not trying to hide. She watched it with slight confusion, getting the sense it was acting like it wanted her to follow it. "Fine by me," she told it, heading the way it went as it ducked out into the open.

Shoving her way through dense brush, Maxx found the critter waiting outside the gates to the beach mansion, swaying idly. As she approached, feeling it watch her, she heard a strange, garbled voice.

_Comrade, join us once more._

Maxx growled through gritted teeth. "Shut up!" she ordered, swinging at it with the sword she had brought with her. It hurled backward, but quickly regained it's wobbly stature. She made another few attempts, but to no avail. No amount of force seemed to phase it.

"No good," she panted.

That moment, she felt her right arm begin to tingle and go warm. Stunned, she watched as the wooden shinai in her hand was consumed by a white glow, semitransparent shapes swirling about it. It lasted for but an instant, fading away to reveal a completely different weapon. In her grip was a long, flat blade sword, the hilt adorned with navy and white wing shapes, and a bright blue cat's eye gem in the middle. The handle was woven black and red, with a crimson sash and a chain with a charm hanging from the end.

"Where did this come from?" Maxx gaped. She looked from the sword to her foe, then back again, deciding to try again. The new weapon made a very different sound as it struck grey flesh of the creature, obviously doing damage to it. Maxx grinned in surprised satisfaction. Lunging forward, she struck at it repeatedly until it burst into distorted light, scattering photos everywhere as it faded away.

The sword in Maxx's hand disappeared just as it had come to her, leaving her palm empty. Her gaze fell to the pictures at her feet, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Better get these back to the others."

* * *

Shuurei's camera and the stack of photos in tow, Maxx made her way back to the Usual Spot where her friends were waiting.

Nyaru smiled at her as she came in from behind the curtain. "You're back," she lilted.

"Thanks for waiting," she replied, handing Shuurei her camera as she welcomed her with an appreciative grin.

"So you found everything?" Corr asked as she walked up to where he was seated. She nodded as he picked up the photo on top of the pile in her hands. "It's you and Cheni, outside the ice cream shop."

"That was the day she opened," Maxx responded. "I bought the very first sea salt ice cream, so we got our picture taken together."

Nyaru peered at the picture over Corr's shoulder. "It's a good photo."

"Oh!" Shuurei exclaimed. "Nyaru, you said photo!"

"What can you tell us about the thief," Corr queried.

"Not much," Maxx admitted. "I got to the gate outside the old beach house, and found the pictures lying there."

He growled under his breath and shook his head. "Then how do we prove we didn't take them?"

Maxx just snickered. "I'll return them on my way home. Don't worry Corr, it'll be fine."

Shuurei picked up the next few photos, looking over them thoughtfully. "Hey, did you guys notice all these pictures are of Maxx?"

"Hmm, I suppose that's why everyone thought we took them." Nyaru mused, also grabbing a few pictures from the stack.

"And Tseng wasn't spreading rumors about us after all..." Corr added begrudgingly.

Maxx fanned through the remaining pictures in her hands like a flip book. "They're really all of me?"

"Sure are," Shuurei replied, holding up another photo with the eldest girl's on it.

"See?" Nyaru said, showing her yet another.

"Every last one," Shuurei chirped, handing back the photos. "Maybe the thief was trying to steal the real Maxx."

"Oh please," Corr grinned. "Why would anyone want to steal Maxx? They'd have to put up with her if they did."

"Gee, thanks Corr," Maxx chided with a grin.

As the four laughed amongst themselves, the evening toll of the ferry station clock tower began to ring. They glanced up through the iron grate on the ceiling to the sky, where the sun was just beginning to set.

"I guess I should head home," Shuurei said. "It'll be dark soon."

Nyaru nodded. "Let's go together."

"You go ahead. I'll lock up," Maxx told them. "I have to pack my bag and get my skates on."

"See you tomorrow," Nyaru said with a wave, and followed Corr and Shuurei out to the street.

After packing her uniform and slipping into her wheels, Maxx headed outside, locking the gate to the Usual Spot behind her. She squinted as she made her way to the main road. The setting sun was blinding, it's rays peeking through the gaps in the buildings. She lifted a hand, shielding her eyes. As she shut them tight, a smooth voice rang in her head.

_Where am I?_

"Huh?" she gasped.

_Who are you...?_

* * *

The whirs and blips of piles of computer parts filled the cold metal room. Seated before a mural of blinking monitors, a figure heavily robed in black slammed their fist onto the keyboard before them.

"Mindless Nobodies..." he grimaced, "they hacked into the system."

A few taps of the keys brought up new displays on one of the screens.

"Through the beach," he said thoughtfully. "Best to avoid any in the future."

He held a hand to his chin. "Stealing photographs must mean the Dusks cannot distinguish differences in the data."

Leaning back in his chair, he held a palm to his clothed face. "Time is running out. Naminé must find him soon..."

* * *

_"Uhh... Where am I?"_

_"What happened to my home? My island?"_

_"Riku! Kai-"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."_

_"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel"._

_"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."_

_"Donald Duck."_

_"Name's Goofy."_

_"I'm Sora. I'll go with you guys."_

_"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade."_

_"That's right. The Keyblade."_

_"So... this is the key?"_

_"But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."_

_"Where... am I?"_

_"Sora! Kai-"_

With a gasp, Maxx's eyes snapped open, her body flinging forward as the screaming voice in her dream woke her. Panting, she wiped the cold sweat from her clammy forehead with the back of her palm, and leaned back on her free arm, staring at her bare feet.

"A key...?" she murmured, flexing her toes.

Peering out her open window as the morning toll pealed into her room, she scrunched her face in agony at the thought of getting out of bed to go to school. Her strange, nightly dreams had been making her sleep anything but restful, and she felt exhausted.

"Only five days left," she assured herself. She dragged her heavy limbs off her mattress and went to change, grabbing her uniform off the back of her desk chair as she passed it.

_- The 2nd Day -_

After the day's classes, with skates, homework, and street clothes in tow, Maxx paced slowly toward the Usual Spot. Her mind had been on her dreams all day, lulling her into a habit driven daze. She stopped just outside the gate, staring into space.

"A key..." she said softly. "A keyblade."

To her left, she saw a small stick leaning against a wall. She picked it up and swung it a few times, imitating swordplay. The sword she had used to defeat the creature yesterday was no keyblade. She was sure of that.

"But it was in my dream," she reminded herself. "It must mean something."

She frowned thoughtfully, tapping the stick on her chin. "Ah, forget it," she huffed, tossing the branch over her head.

Behind her, the muffled sound of a thud echoed before the stick hit the ground. She turned around to see a tall someone in a long black coat, her stick at their feet, where it had fallen after it hit their shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see... you..." Maxx's apology trailed off as the cloaked figure turned their back to her and walked away down the street. Perplexed, she bit her lip, and headed into the Usual Spot once again.

Inside, she found her friends all eating sea salt ice cream. Corr held an extra out to her as she dropped her items to the floor.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the treat from him. Still in her school uniform, she plunked herself onto her sitting box, not bothering to change before she ate her ice cream.

Shuurei shifted on the small crate she was sitting on. "Hey everyone? Do you think we'll always be together like this?"

Nyaru smiled at her. "I hope so."

"Why do you ask?" Corr queried.

"Um, just a thought," Shuurei hummed.

"Well... nothing lasts forever," he noted. "Everyone grows up, and moves on to other things in their lives. Being together isn't really what's important anyway. What matters is that we remember the time we did spend together. As long as we think about each other, the friendship will remain."

Shuurei giggled. "Corr's been reading his horoscope before school," she said to the girls to her left.

The victim of her jest frowned at her. "Teasers don't get ice cream, Shuurei." He sighed as he bit off the last chunk of his snack. "Anyway, more pressing issues need our attention right now."

Nyaru furrowed her brow wonderingly as he threw away his stick. "Issues?"

Reaching into his pocket, Corr pulled out folded purple pamphlet. "They put out the vendor list for the Dusk Blossom Festival today at school. We need to decide what we're going to get. We need to buy our ferry tickets today too."

Nyaru, Shuurei, and Maxx stared at him, with no reply.

Their lack of enthusiam slumped his shoulders. "What?"

"Corr, we're broke," Maxx pointed out. "You bought us a new blanket and tarp to sit on."

"Maxx and I got new yukata," Shuurei added.

"And I paid for the stuff to make packed dinners," Nyaru reminded.

"We were going to beg our parents to buy our ferry tickets as an end of term gift," Maxx told him.

Corr jumped from his seat and headed for the door. "That's why we go look at the odd job posts in the harbor market. Come on."

Sighing, Maxx shed her dark blue blazer as Nyaru and Shuurei followed Corr outside. "Why me?" she moaned, plopping down onto the old tartan couch. She pulled off her black leather shoes, long white socks and grey sweater vest, and placed them on the cushion next her. Yanking off her black tie, she stood, undid the buttons of her white dress shirt, and opened the zipper on the side of her black pleated skirt. In nothing but her striped undershirt and small, clinging athletic shorts, Maxx shivered as the air hit her skin. She practically jumped into her navy blue shorts, and she saw Shuurei return as she shrugged her white hooded vest over her head.

"Come on, Maxx," Shuurei urged. "We're waiting for you."

"I know, I'm coming," Maxx grunted. She slipped her feet into her gray and red sneakers, chasing after Shuurei as she went to meet the others.

Outside, Nyaru and Corr were looking over a poster promoting the school district's annual Dueling Club competition. Maxx and Corr were both members, and eager for the tournament to begin.

"Only two more days," Corr said to her, his voice alive with excitement. "We have to make it to the finals, Maxx. Then we can share the prize between the four of us, no matter who wins."

Maxx smirked confidently. "Challenge accepted. I'll try to go easy on you."

"You guys are going to do awesome," Shuurei declared.

"Let 'em have it," Nyaru grinned.

"It's a deal." Corr placed his hand on Maxx's head, squeezing it gently and ruffling her hair. Even though Maxx was the oldest of the group, she was quite short, only slightly taller than Shuurei. At first, Corr had taken to patting her head to bother her about her lack of height, but eventually is became a sign of endearment, a personal symbol of friendship the two of them shared.

"Now, on to business," Corr instructed, crossing his arms. "One ferry ticket to beach where the festival is is 900 munny."

"That's 3600 munny for all four of us," Nyaru replied.

"Plus 300 munny each to spend at the vendors," Corr added. "4800 munny total. What do have now?"

"I've got 800," Shuurei answered.

Nyaru pulled her homemade coin pouch out of her pocket and checked inside. "I have 650."

Maxx reached into her vest and pulled out a small handful of the pastel coloured orbs. "All I have is 150. Sorry guys..."

"1600 altogether," Shuurei commented. "3200 to go."

Corr tipped his head thoughtfully. "800 each. Let's go check out the board and try to earn it all before the day is over."

As he took off toward the market square, Nyaru following, Maxx leaned over to Shuurei.

"I thought he said he had it taken care of."

Shuurei shrugged. "That's okay. I want to scoop for goldfish at the festival."

Maxx huffed some strands of hair out of her face. "Guess we better catch up quick then, before they take the easy jobs."

Laughing, Shuurei dashed after her friends, Maxx close behind.

"Nyaru! Corr! Wait up!"

* * *

"Gah!"

Maxx groaned impatiently, slapping what felt like the millionth poster onto a shop window. She had gone on her skates to make the process quicker, but the tall pile of posters in her arm was heavy, and she was running of places she could think to hang them.

Dropping the papers next to her feet, she closed her eyes and leaned against the brickwork wall of the building before her.

"Maxx!"

She slowly opened one eye as she heard her name being called. "Oh, hey Nyaru," she greeted as her friend ran up to her. "Did you make your 800 yet?"

Nyaru patted the brown canvas bag slung over her shoulder. "I certainly did. I delivered a bunch of letters. Shuurei is running packages around town. Poor Corr got stuck cleaning up a junk pile. How about you?"

Maxx pointed to the blue posters at her feet. "Pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Oh, so you were the one hanging those..." Nyaru hummed.

"I wonder if I put enough up to go collect my pay," Maxx mused.

Nyaru looked down the street, each building a mural of blue rectangles. "I don't think you have to worry about that," she laughed.

Grinning, Maxx picked up the last of the posters. "Let's go cash in!"

* * *

"Everyone here?" Corr asked, handing over the money he and Shuurei had earned to Nyaru as she and Maxx joined them outside the ferry station.

"How did you guys do?" Shuurei asked.

Maxx pulled what she had earned out of her vest pocket. "Here's what I got."

Nyaru held out her pouch and opened the top, letting Maxx dump in her share. Peering inside, she quickly counted the funds inside. "Good job everyone," she smiled, pulling the bag closed by its drawstrings. "5000 munny total. We're all set."

"Good work," Corr praised.

Nyaru handed Maxx the full bag. "Let's go get our tickets."

Standing next to Maxx, Corr watched Shuurei and Nyaru head inside. "We won't always be together..." he murmured, "...so we need to make the most of the time we have."

"What does that mean?" Maxx quipped.

Her graveness made him chuckle. "Oh, take a joke short-stuff," he teased, messing the hair on her head before her took after the other girls.

with her own quiet laugh, Maxx chased after him. Before she reached the steps to the entrance, something unseen tripped her at the ankles. She toppled to the rough ground, scraping her forearms and hitting her chin hard. "Ow..." she moaned, rubbing her swelling face. She noticed a pair of black shoes next to her, and looked up, seeing the hooded figure she had pelted with the stick earlier that day. "You..."

She grunted as they grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. She blinked in surprise as an older, familiar voice whispered to her.

The words drew her brow together in confusion. "What...?" she murmured.

"Maxx!"

She glanced over to Corr when she heard him call her name.

"Hurry!" he hollered. "The ticket counter is closing!"

She nodded, and moved to tug her arm out of the grasp of the faceless stranger, only to find they were gone. Frowning, she dashed up the steps and through the glass doors into the station. Corr was leaning on the ticket counter.

"Four students," he requested. "For the night of the festival."

"Pay up Maxx," Shuurei chirped.

As order, she plunged her hand into her vest to grab the bag of munny. When she felt nothing, her face became panicked. "Oh no..." she blurted, desperately patting down all her pockets. "It's gone..."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Corr pressed.

Maxx ceased her search and snapped her head over her shoulder, glaring outside where she had fell.

"He took it," she seethed, moving toward the doors.

"Wait!" Nyaru protested. "Where are you going?"

"I had the money before I fell," Maxx insisted. "I bet the guy who tripped me took it."

Corr looked at her strangely, confused. "Guy?"

"We can still catch him!" she urged. When she heard no footsteps following her, she looked to her friends, who were watching her with odd expressions. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Corr frowned. "There was no one but you."

Her forehead furrowed, fazed. "Huh?"

"Sorry kids," the ticket vendor hollered. "We're closed."

Shuurei sighed in defeat and the lock on the ticket window clicked shut. "Aw man..."

Maxx fidgeted her hands as her friends passed her by to head outside.

"There was no one there...?"

* * *

Seated in front of the bell chamber high on the station tower, Maxx's ice cream lay in her hand, untouched, dripping melted blue cream to the ground below. Her thoughts consumed her mind, and she certainly couldn't focus on eating.

"It's melting," Nyaru crooned, snapping Maxx out of her daze.

She looked to her friends as they watched the sunset, filled with regret. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Stop worrying," Corr told her.

"That sure was strange, though," Shuurei mused.

"Yeah, definitely," Nyaru agreed.

Maxx's gaze fell back to the ice cream in her hands, recalling the voice that had whispered to her.

'_Not yet. In time...'_

* * *

Illuminated by the blue-green glare of the screens before him, the cloaked figure lounged back in his chair, juggling a small cloth sac in his left hand.

"My apologies," he lilted, "but the time is not here quite yet."

With the tap of a single button, the pouch disappeared in a swirl of glowing shapes.

"Soon, my dear. Soon..."

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

So folks, while I'm leaving the fun commentary up top, I'm going to take time at the bottom to actually talk a little about the story, and what was going through my head as I was writing it. A lot of thought and planning goes into every chapter, and I figured you may get a little more out of the story if I shared some of it with you.

My goal through this whole story is going to be defining character. I've been working with these characters for years now in different ways, and I have a great attachment to all of them. My hope is that by the end of this story, you will have the same connection I do, and that you know them so well they feel like old friends.

This chapter in particular, and in the next couple to come, I wanted to give a real sense of the setting. Sunset Isle really is a character in itself. I was concerned it would project itself as an exact copy of Twilight Town. While there are intentional similarities, it is still an original setting. I took my inspiration for most of it from old Atlantic fishing towns, where everything revolves around the sea and what it provides.

It's going to be a long, emotional journey, and I'm very excited to have many people along for the ride. I hope you enjoy it as much as I know I will.

Reviews are much appreciated guys.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

"_As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."_

"_So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday."_

"_Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes."_

"_Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"_

"_You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."_

"_I... I wish... for your freedom, Genie."_

"_Al!"_

"_Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"_

_"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."_

"_Power!"_

"_I am Mushu."_

"_Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"_

"_Riku! What are you doing here?"_

"_Did you find her?"_

"_I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi."_

"_I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."_

"_I'm searching, too."_

"_For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

"_Sora, where are you going?"_

"_I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me."_

"_Where are Donald and Goofy?"_

"_Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her..."_

"Uh..."

Maxx groaned, blinking open her sleepy eyes as she began to stir. Weakly, she lifted her hand to her brow, placing her hot, sweaty palm on her forehead. Beads of cold perspiration smeared down her cheeks as she dragged her hand down, strands of golden hair sticking to her temples as she did. She took in a long, deep breath and sat herself up, shaking her hair loose with her hands.

A faint noise from the opposite corner of her room reached her. She turned her head to check what it had come from and was taken aback when she saw nothing.

Maxx's face screwed into a defeated expression and she flopped back down to her bed, slamming a pillow over her face to muffle the string of shouts and profanities she released soon after. When she had finished, she pushed the pillow off her mouth and nose to breathe.

"How long is this going to go on?" she whimpered.

Knowing she would have to get up eventually, she flung the pillow violently at the opposite end of her bed, snatched up her uniform, and stomped to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

_- The 3rd Day -_

The Usual Spot was empty as Maxx entered, save for a note lying on the seat of the sofa. The brittle paper crinkled between her fingers as she picked it up and read it aloud.

"Come meet us at the ferry station. We're going to buy our tickets and pick which vendors to visit.

- Corr

PS: Don't worry about yesterday."

Maxx hung her head and let out a long, heavy sigh, none too happy with being reminded of the events that had come to pass the day before. Not even bothering to change out of her uniform, she dropped the note to the floor and hurried outside.

* * *

Pacing through the market square, Maxx gave a small wave to Nyaru and Shuurei as they approached.

"Hey there," she greeted from the top of a set of stairs.

"Good afternoon," Nyaru replied.

They moved to climb the staircase when Maxx heard a strange, warped sound fill the air. Shuurei and Nyaru had stopped mid-step, completely frozen in time, but other than that they seemed fine.

"Guys!" Maxx cried, rushing to her friends. A girl is white suddenly appeared in her path and Maxx fell back hard on to the stairs to avoid hitting her.

"Hello Maxx," she smiled.

Maxx grimaced as she picked herself up, annoyed. Her friends were periled and this girl, whoever she was, didn't seem to concern herself. "Who are you?"

"I wanted to meet you," the girl told her.

"Uh... Me?" Maxx blinked.

"Yes." The girl in white nodded and without another word she headed down the steps, past Nyaru and Shuurei, and disappeared around the corner. Once out of sight, Nyaru and Shuurei came back to their senses once again, as if nothing had happened.

"Nyaru and I are going to pick out a new yukata for her," Shuurei explained.

"Care to join us?" Nyaru offered.

Maxx was staring in the direction the strange girl had gone. "Did you guys see..." She trailed off.

"She beating around the bush," Shuurei sighed.

"As you wish," Nyaru stated. "We'll see you later Maxx."

"Um..." Maxx could only stammer as she watched her friends leave, headed toward the shops at the other end of the square. She glanced toward the forest. "Did she head to the old beach house?"

Maxx jogged quickly to the entrance to the woods where she saw the blonde girl enter the forest. She followed her in, but had lost sight of her by the time she had cleared her way through the brush and into the trees. She sighed, defeated, leaning on her knees as she caught her breath.

A black, misty emptiness that formed before her caused Maxx to choked on her own panting breath. As she backed away, three of the strange grey creatures like the one seen two days ago crawled out of the darkness. One hovered in the air above Maxx's head and grabbed at her hand.

"Let go!" she cried. She swatted the oddity away and sprinted out of the forest. As she ran, Maxx heard them following her all the way to the training grounds. She ignored Tseng, Elena, Reno and Cait Sith as she ran past them.

"Hey, weakling!" Tseng called.

As Maxx skidded to a halt, her pursuers caught up to her.

"Who are they?" Elena questioned.

"Not sure," Tseng replied, "but they're out of bounds." He looked to Maxx, ready to fight. "Find a weapon," he ordered.

A shinai lay on the ground a few feet to Maxx's left. Rolling along the earth, she quickly closed the distance between her and it and took it into her grasp as she hopped back to her feet. She recalled her fruitless efforts the other day when she tried to fight one of the creatures with a shinai. Regardless, she took a heavy swing at the closest one. As before, nothing happened, and the being countered back hard, throwing Maxx to the ground.

"This is bad...," she mused. She lifted herself, only to find Tseng and his friends completely frozen, just as Shuurei and Nyaru had been earlier. The white creatures circled them with their odd, dance-like movements. When they began to move in her direction, she searched desperately for a way to escape.

"Maxx!"

From one of the upper balconies, Maxx saw the girl in white calling to her.

"Look out!" she warned.

In a blur of white, one of the creatures charged at Maxx's head. She instinctively crossed her arms in front of her, bracing herself to be knocked back a second time. No impact came, and instead the noise of the commotion and warmth of the setting sun fell away, leaving behind silence and cold.

Slowly, Maxx lowered her hands and blinked open her eyes. Every sign of Sunset Isle was gone. Never-ending darkness surrounded her, with a ghostly sounding gale that could be heard from every angle. She glanced down, first noticing her uniform gone, and her normal clothes in its place. Bright colours beneath her shoe caught her eye. Under her feet was a round, intricate mural adorned with faces, all of which she could recognize from her dreams. She paced over the circle, naming off each person aloud as she walked over them.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy..."

Maxx peered down at the faces that had tormented her night after night with a cold, livid stare. As she did, a familiar warmth tingled in her right hand and the sword she had used two days ago appeared in her grasp in a glowing flash.

The grey beings that had followed her earlier had idled around her at the edge of the circle and even though there were no eyes to been seen, Maxx knew they had been watching her. Sword now in hand, they swam through the air, closing in on her. With one wide swing she took out two in front of her and spun around, bringing her blade down hard through the head of the final one. The tip hit the ground with a loud clash, and disappeared in it's familiar glow.

Her adrenaline surging, Maxx drew in long, deep breaths to calm herself. As her chest heaved, a bodiless voice emanated through her mind.

_So much to do, so little time..._

_Step forward. Can you do it?_

Lifting her head, she watched as beams of cerulean light came from the floor, revealing an intricately patterned door. The voice spoke again.

_Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid._

Her options slim, Maxx picked herself up and stood before the double doors. Taking hold of the large silver handles, she pushed them open with one hard shove.

_Don't stop walking..._

Beyond the door, she found herself on another round platform. Ahead of her were two more, one green, one red, each one taller than the next, with stained glass stairs rising and connecting all three. Maxx hastily made her way up and across the pathway set out, coming to another door at the end of the red platform. She pushed it open and walked through, this time with little hesitation. Once through, she was again on a lone dais, no steps, no higher points in sight. Even the door she came through had gone when she turned to look for it. Her feet dragged as she paced slowly forward, gazing up at the empty blackness.

A thud from behind her pierced the deafening silence. From over her shoulder, Maxx was sure she saw the person in the black jacket that tripped her.

Her suspicion became less concerning when a large grey head came into view from behind the huge pillar she stood on. Blue, scarf-like tendrils flew away from behind its neck. It had wide pointed shoulders and appendages, and a tiny waist fronted by a thick zipper.

It pulled itself up onto the mural, crawling like a wounded animal. As it planted its feet firmly onto the glass floor, Maxx thoughtlessly turned her back to it and began to run. Stumbling at the edge of the platform, she waivered dangerously over the bottomless darkness surrounding the pillar.

An eerie chill crawled up her spine. Maxx turned slowly to face the behemoth just as it lifted itself to it's feet. It towered over her small form, faceless head angled down, like it was watching her.

"Come on..." she murmured, tensing her right hand. Up to that moment, the strange weapon able to defeat the mysterious creatures had come to Maxx by surprise each time. This time, however, and confident grin spread across her face when it appeared of her own will.

The grey behemoth had yet to make any move at her. Maxx readied herself to strike first, but found herself halted in her tracks by a strange sensation in her chest. As it progressed from shivering, to warm, to searing, Maxx faltered to one knee and her vision turned white.

As relief washed though her and the heat subsided, she blinked her sight back into focus. As her vision returned, it fell to her hands. Her wrists were crossed, bound together and in place by a mass of mist-like grey matter, with her palms pressed on the ground. Her sword was still held tightly in her grip. A quick glanced revealed the large foe to be gone, or, more likely, out of sight. Her focus shifted back to her restraints, which she wriggled and squirmed against to no avail.

A disturbance in the empty space preemptively foreshadowed the return of the mammoth adversary, which came twisting out of the darkness. Maxx intensified her struggles as it flowed up to her, crouching it's head so close to her it's pseudo-face nearly touched the tip of her nose. It's head cocked slightly, as if it were studying her, and for a moment the girl's panic subsided in place of puzzlement. The relief was short lived, when only moments later a giant appendage was drawn as far back as it seemed able to, readying for a powerful swat at her. Summoning every iota of will and strength she could muster, Maxx snapped free of her bonds and stumbled quickly backwards. A gust swept over her as the creature's fist missed her by a fraction.

It's reaction to her escape was rapid, as it was able to clamp both mitten-like hands around the blonde before her balance could be regained. Without even and instant of pause for consideration, it flung her into the air, higher than Maxx knew her unbroken bones would appreciate if she landed incorrectly. A impression of weightlessness swam through her before gravity began to pull her back. A quick midair contortion had her falling headfirst at the enemy directly below her. In a flash of reflexes, she landed a hard blow squarely in the middle of the symbol on it's head. The friction of her weapon hitting the surface to slowed her fall and allowed her to land her feet in it's chin. The force of the hit She had inflicted had sent the being reeling forward, in an almost theatric fashion as it failed it's arms and neck. Maxx preserved her center of balancing, countering the forward momentum by crawling toward the back of the head and leaping the to the glass floor as it toppled to the ground, landing hard with a loud crash on it's chest behind her.

Maxx turned toward it's landing spot with just enough time to watch the creature slid off the edge of a pillar like a live fish off a dock.

As the space around her fell deathly quiet, Maxx shuffled her feet to accommodated her darting gaze, inspecting every angle around her. She knew the battle wasn't over. She could feel the air the air buzz, like a sixth sense detecting the malevolent presence.

A sudden lurch rose from her stomach, and promptly she realized the pillar on which she stood was being rapidly tipped over. As her feet slid from under her, she clawed desperately at the glass surface, attempting to stop herself from plummeting into the darkness below her. With only inches to spare, her fingers caught the welded edge of the glass mural. Dangling over the vast emptiness, she saw the grey enemy before her, suspended to the platform, it's bowed legs wrapped around it's circular perimeter. Over it's head, it held a colossal glowing orb. With her focus on the adversary and it's intimidating projectile, the sudden jerk of the dais caught Maxx of guard. Her grip slipped loose, and the noise around her hummed, dulled by the blood pounding her ears. As she shut her eyes, a momentary sensation of weightless overcame her. The world around her seemed to slow. A wave of energy passed over her as the sparking sphere was hurled at her tiny form. The instant the heat of the orb tingled Maxx's eyelashes, her eyes snapped open. A full sweep of her sword passed through it's core, detonating it into a violent burst of light.

As the glare dimmed, the pillar appeared to have righted it's angle, as Maxx was now falling head first toward the decorated surface. She managed to turn herself upright mid-descent, and her knees bent under the force of her weight as she landed feet-first on the mural. A yelp escaped her as the corpse fell from the air before her, defeated by the explosion. The ground rumbled and shook under the impact, toppling her back and landing her on her hip and forearms. Her sword had disappeared, which made her uneasy even as the cadaver began to dissipate into a cloud of black and blue steam. The darkness spread across the floor in curling tendrils, hissing and sending gusts of piercing cold onto Maxx. She shimmied across the glowing glass away from the dark matter, and kicked desperately as it took hold of her foot and began to crawl up her leg. Swiftly and suddenly, the darkness entwined all but her head and possessed every inch of space around her. The stained glasses had vanished from her sights. Only the chill and blinding view of blackness remained. The matter seemed to sap energy at an alarming rate, as Maxx quickly felt her eyelids heavy and limbs grow numb. As her eyes closed, she felt her breath grow shallow and her pulse slow, and soon weakly reaching out her hand was the only movement she could muster.

A warmth surrounded the wrist of her extended arm. Maxx could feel it's tingle spread across her body. Light shone red through her eyelids, and she felt her strength return as solid ground came in contact with her feet.

After blinking her blurry vision back into focus, Maxx found herself in a stark room. The girl in white, whom she had met earlier that day, had seated herself above on a platform. Before Maxx could utter any of the displeasure she felt, the girl spoke first.

"Maxx, my name is Naminé," she explained.

Maxx raised an eyebrow. "Naminé?"

As if from nowhere, the familiar sight of the man in the dark coat approached Naminé, pulling her up by the arm.

"Naminé, that's enough," he told her.

"But DiZ," she protested, "Maxx needs to know, or she'll-"

"There is nothing she needs to know," he cut in.

Maxx glared at the man Naminé had in his grasp. "Hey!" she hollered, stamping her foot and gesturing at him accusingly. "You're the pickpocket who stole my money!"

With a wave of his hand, a dark swirling void appeared at the accusing girl's back. Facing it, Maxx inched away nervously. She jumped when she felt DiZ grab her by the collar of her vest.

"Stay home," he stated, and flung her into the portal.

* * *

"Strike a pose, Tseng."

The sound of Reno's voice reached Maxx's consciousness as she came to. Groaning painfully, she lifted herself off the ground and ran a hand over her head, shaking the dirt out of her hair. Her jaw dropped when she saw Elena snapping pictures of Tseng with Shuurei's camera.

"You've got some nerve," she snapped, snatching the camera out of Elena's grasp. "What're these for?"

"Mementos," Elena chided.

"The creeps in white are gone," Reno added.

"No contest," Elena smirked.

Maxx glowered, smacking dust off her skirt. "What were they?"

"No one from around here," Tseng stated. "That's all I need to know."

"Tseng'll show 'em who's boss," Reno grinned.

Footsteps came from the stairway leading into the training grounds. Maxx blinked in surprise as Corr, Nyaru, and Shuurei entered. Her posture slumped as Corr frowned at her standing with Tseng and the others.

"Huh," he huffed shortly, and turned his back to her, making his way back up the stairs, Shuurei and Nyaru close behind.

"Hey, wait!" Maxx called, taking off after them. She heard Tseng call to her as she ran after her friends.

"No backing out of the tournament tomorrow!"

* * *

In the Usual Spot, Maxx found her friends seated and eating ice cream. Corr glanced at her, still frowning.

"So you hung with Tseng today, did you?"

"What!" Maxx snapped. "No, of course not!" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, her expression somber. "Um, how did you guys make out with the plans. Did you get tickets... or pick some vendors?"

"We didn't want to plan anything without you," Nyaru said solemnly.

Maxx sighed. "I'm sorry... How about we get it done tomorrow?"

"I have to be somewhere," Corr blurted.

Maxx hung her head. She couldn't recall Corr being this upset with her ever. She hoped he would forgive her by the time the festival came. She simply couldn't have any fun with him feeling the way he did now.

"I made a deal," he stated.

"Oh!" Maxx gasped, recalling that the competition was tomorrow.

Corr scowled, and threw away his empty stick.

"I'm out," he grumbled, and traipsed toward the exit, Maxx staring forlornly at her feet as he passed her.

* * *

_"It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."_

_"But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either."_

_"All for one and one for all."_

_"My friends are my power!"_

_"So, your heart won this battle."_

_"It is I, Ansem. Lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

_"Sora!"_

_"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

_"Kairi."_

_"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

_"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."_

_"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

_"Don't worry. I will."_

_"Promise."_

_"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

As she woke, Maxx's sights fell on her shinai leaning on the edge of her bed. Rubbing a stir into her eyes, she reached over and took hold of it by the scabbard below the guard. Holding it over her head at arm's length, it's red shoulder sling dangled over her eyes. "Promise huh..." she mumbled, recalling both her dream and the deal Corr had made with her two days ago. They had both said they would give it their all, but the days past had eroded her confidence. She wasn't sure she had it in her to duel at all, let alone attempt to win.

A small sigh escaped her as she hugged the shinai to her chest. A defeated grimace curved her lips as she glanced over at her club uniform, slung over the chair where her school attire usually laid. Seeing it, and recalling the exhausting schedule of the day ahead, she groaned.

"Uhg..."

* * *

The morning was warm and dry as Maxx sat on the team bench, changing her shoes. Classes had been let out for the day to allow the students watch and cheer on the final matches, and the training grounds had been converted into a pseudo stadium for the event. In the center was a raised platform where the matches would be held, with bleachers set up around three sides of it. The open side had reserved seats for the finalists, judges, and other officials. It wasn't often the grounds contained so many people. It was noisy, and hurt Maxx's already pounding head. The pain made her grimace as she fitted her headgear around the ponytail she had tied at the back of her neck.

At the opposite end of the bench she sat on was Corr. He hadn't greeted her when she arrived that morning, and not a word after. Now he sat, his eyes stern in concentration as her checked the ties on his shinai. Maxx wasn't sure if he was still upset with her, and she was being ignored as a result, or if he was simply as focused as usual. Corr had always taken the dueling club very seriously. He had been named team captain at the beginning of the year, and ever since the yellow letter 'C' adorned his shirt, embroidered above the school crest, his dedication had increased even more so.

Maxx exhibited little surprise when she saw Tseng seated on the bench across from her's. While not possessing the level of refinement Corr did, he was still a regular finalist. The sight of Cait Sith, however, did take Maxx aback. She hadn't realized the feline was even on the team until she saw her name added to the roster a short time ago, and she certainly had no idea Cait Sith had the skill to place in the final four spots of the tournament.

In the crowded stands Nyaru and Shuurei sat amongst their classmates, including Reno and Elena two rows below. The younger girl bounced erratically in her seat.

"Settle down," Nyaru laughed, attempting to hold her friend down by the shoulder.

"I can't help it," Shuurei replied. "It's so exciting!" Her attention turned to the stage as a suited figure stepped into the middle. "It's starting!"

The headmaster held out his hands as he addressed the crowd. "Duel fans! Students of Sunset Isle! The event you have all been waiting for has finally arrived. Your duel club members have competed valiantly all year. Now your top four members will battle for the championship title!"

"Go Tseng!" Elena cheered.

"All your skilled finalists have undoubtedly earned their place here today, but only one will rise to the top. Only the best will duel our reigning winner, and only the final victor will hoist the championship prize!"

"C'mon you two!" Shuurei called.

"You can do it!" Nyaru chimed.

The excited cheering of the crowd rose as the dueling club's head coach took the headmaster's place on stage. "Everyone, I am thrilled to introduce today's finalists! The four duelers who swept the preliminaries!"

As per instructions provided earlier, the four stepped up onto the platform in an even line, facing the crowd as they stood behind their coach. Maxx anxiously scanned the sea of faces, feeling even smaller than usual surrounded by so many people.

"A usual face in the finals, and leader of the Sunset Isle Disciplinary Committee; Tseng!"

As his name was called, Tseng's arm shot up, holding his shinai confidently over his head.

"The club's newest member! No one would have imagined she'd make it to the final rounds with such a short membership, but here she is; Cait Sith!

In spite of the applaud that rose when her name was called, Cait Sith remained stoic.

"The club's fastest rising star, making her first trips to the finals; Maxx!"

While still in a half-hearted mood, Maxx gave the crowd a small wave. She knew how much all her peers looked forward to the tournament, and didn't want to bring them down with her.

"And last, but certainly not least, your new team captain; Corr!"

Maxx glanced over at her friend, who she saw smiling for the first time as he engaged the crowd.

"Matchup draws were made before the contestants' arrival this morning. Contestants will meet at the scoreboard to receive their placements."

The roar of cheers at their back, the four competitors headed to the empty display where a vested official waited, clipboard in hand.

"The draw paired Corr and Maxx to duel first," she informed, "followed by Tseng and Cait Sith." With a quick glance at her papers, she looked to captain and his friend. "You can head up right away."

Corr turned heel and did so without a word. Maxx followed taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly. On a normal occasion, she would have been concerned. Corr was the only person she had never beaten. Today, however, she relished the thought of only participating in one match. She knew her tired body and aching head would be grateful.

The head coach stood between the teammates as they took their place on the platform, facing each other. Maxx stared at Corr expectantly as his shinai was handed to him.

"Good luck," the coach encouraged, offering Maxx her weapon and clamping a firm pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks coach," she murmured, still watching Corr as his gaze finally met hers. "I'm sorry," she stated to him shortly.

A charming, sly smile slowly slinked across his face, a swagger in his shoulders. "For what?" he feigned.

Maxx chuckled half-heartedly, glad she was still in his good graces. "So much has been going on… I'm worn out."

He sighed, his expression turning sincere. "We want to help, you know…" he reminded.

"Yeah…" she smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, though," he smirked, coyly taking his stance. Slowly, Maxx emulated him, placing both hands around the hilt of her weapon and sliding back her left foot, anchoring herself in place. She inhaled deeply, focusing on slowing her breath to an even pace.

"Duel!"

The shout of the referee, and the flash of his red flag sent Maxx hurling from her meditative state into one of coursing adrenaline. Her eyebrows drew together in her focus, and she began to shift her weight back and forth, preparing momentum for her first maneuver. All the while, her sights remained trained on Corr. She was sure if she waited long enough, he would strike first.

Her patience was shortly rewarded. The crowd all drew in a short breath as Corr moved in, swinging for Maxx's shoulder, which she quickly blocked. He seemed to expect her retaliation, for as quickly as he had moved in he drew back and landed a clean jab to her collarbone. Maxx grunted under the force, but barely stumbled as she returned to her stance.

The scorekeeper promptly added a '1' to Corr's side of the scoreboard after getting the nod of approval from the judges, indicating the hit was clean.

That pattern seemed to repeat itself as the timer ticked down. The match appeared to be set as Corr's number steadily rose, while Maxx's remain stagnant. Despite her exhaustion, the young girl felt a foreign frustration begin to bubble in her stomach, one she didn't understand at all. Corr had beaten her time and time again, and she had never taken it negatively. Now there was an agitation eating away at her insides. Before she could comprehend it, it boiled over into full-fledged fury. Her body turned itself over to the mercy of her emotions. They pushed her into maneuvers she had never made in her life, and landed an overwhelming blow to the middle of Corr's chest.

He gasped, both from shock and the hit, and buckled to his knees. Maxx stood before him, stunned frozen in the same pose the strike had left her in. The crowd was pin-drop silent around them. The final seconds of the match counted down, and Corr shakily slid his shinai into the center of the ring, signifying uncle. As the final buzzer rang loud, the team captain collapsed nonchalantly to his side.

The clatter of Maxx's weapon falling from her grasp echoed through the training grounds. Her face twisted in distress, she dashed to her best friend's side.

"Corr," she whimpered, hugging his arm to her chest to help him back to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

As he lifted his head slightly, Maxx was caught off guard. Although clearly in pain, a wide grin laid spread across his face.

"I taught you well," he croaked, his wind still knocked out of him.

Maxx chuckled as she released the breath she had been holding, her face collapsing into a relieved smile. As she helped Corr to his feet, the anxious crowd that had been suppressing any reaction finally burst into cheering and applause. Surrounded by ovations, the winning duelist beamed up at her friend as he leaned into her grasp for support.

"Congrats," he murmured, still smiling. From the corner of his eye, he could see the head of the Disciplinary Committee looking most agitated and impatient. "I think our turn is up," he whispered to his makeshift crutch, nodding toward their antagonist.

"Better not keep him waiting," she smirked. She shrugged Corr's arm more securely into her grip, and headed for the stairs.

"The team captain throwing in the towel," Tseng taunted as he passed. "And to his protégé... Such a shame..."

"We'll see who's laughing when she knocks you out," Corr retorted.

Tseng, although appearing tempted, did not continue the spat. His opponent was already waiting for him. Maxx watched him point his shinai threateningly at Cait Sith as she helped Corr collapse onto one the benches. The feline simply stared blankly at the tip of the weapon and adjusted her silver crown.

Even high in the bleachers, Shuurei could sense the burning tension between the two opponents. Normally allies, they were now pitted against one another, a transition Tseng seemed to take to far too easily.

"That Tseng!" she grumbled loudly. "No loyalty, not even to his gofers!"

"Shhhh," Nyaru hushed her. "Elena will hear you."

"I hope she does!" the younger girl hollered, throwing about her fists. "Then I can knock her block off when she comes at me."

Maxx squirmed anxiously on the bench as she waiting for the match to begin. She had spent so many long hours of practice with everyone in the club, she almost always knew what to expect. But Cait Sith threw a wrench of unfamiliarity into the scene. Maxx had never seen her fight, and had no idea what she was capable of. She wondered with apprehensive anticipation exactly what Tseng, and possibly she, was up against.

Tseng did not seemed to share her unease, for he moved into his first string of attacks with overconfident haste the moment the referee's call and scarlet flag signaled the start.

Maxx's jawed dropped as each of Tseng's swings missed Cait Sith by leagues. Her prowess instantly became clear. Lithe and flash quick, she had no need to block. She simply skittered under and around Tseng's weapon whenever it got close. The tactic was quite ingenious. Even Corr looked impressed when Maxx glanced quickly over to him. As the counter drained ever closer to the end of the match, she wondered how Cait Sith planned on winning. The only way to earn points was to land strikes, and so far neither had. Maxx had never seen a draw before. She wasn't sure what happened when a duel ended with no score.

Tseng was continuing his onslaught of fruitless attacks, but it was clear to all in the training grounds he was now driven by frustration instead of arrogance. Cait Sith took full advantage of his sloppiness. As he arced into a particularly wide swing, she set a firm jab into his abdomen. Tseng keeled over from the impact, landing directly into a second stab she thrust into his shoulder. A final slam into the side of his headgear secured Cait Sith a solid three points, and the win. Tseng recovered to his feet just as the final buzzer sounded.

"Tseng!" Elena cried out in shock. The crowd of her peers murmured around her, all confused by what they had just witnessed.

Cait Sith nonchalantly nudged her tiara. She appeared neither thrilled for her victory, nor concerned for her leader. Wordlessly, she traipsed from the platform, leaving Tseng to wallow in his loss.

Soured from defeat, he descended the staircase, limping slightly as he held the shoulder his vanquisher had struck. He halted next to where Maxx and Corr sat, but did not look down.

"That… is not Cait Sith," he stated darkly, and promptly made for the exit of the grounds.

"Hey!" Maxx called, shooting up from her seat. "Where are you going?" she demanded, only to be ignored. Tseng stopped briefly to speak to one of the judges, and left the arena.

The official who had given them their match-ups quickly approached them. "Tseng has resigned from the tournament," she informed. "That leaves third place to default."

"Third place, huh?" Corr frowned thoughtfully, and shrugged. "I'll take it. I'm in no shape to duel again anyway."

"I'd take third in a heartbeat," Maxx grumbled. "No questions asked if it meant I didn't have to duel… _that_." She gestured to Cait Sith flippantly as she emphasized her final word. She never imagined she'd be pitted against the small feline, let alone intimidated by her. And yet, there she was, concerned.

Corr encouragingly dropped his hand atop her head. "You'll be fine."

Sighing, Maxx stood, her grip tight on her shinai. "If I die, bury me at sea," she requested drolly, and scaled the steps to the platform.

Cait Sith had already positioned herself in her assigned spot. She stood, stoic, waiting for her opponent to present herself. Maxx tensed her jaw and huffed sharply, attempting to overcome her anxiety, and placed herself before the cat duelist. Upon studying her face, Maxx found sudden truth in Tseng's claim. There was definitely something not right with Cait Sith. Normally full of life, her large emerald eyes were glazed and devoid. Her commonly swishing tail was stagnant, and the fan of whiskers that pointed from her muzzle did not so much as twitch.

As Maxx prepared to battle, Cait Sith remained statuesque. It wasn't until her ears caught notice of the engulfing silence that she realized her opponent wasn't still, but frozen. The blonde lifted her head and spun frantically. All of Sunset Isle had halted in time. Even the waves on the sliver of coastline she could see from the training grounds were cemented in place.

A whistling rush of air disturbed the space before her as Cait Sith was engulfed in wisps of light. As they subsided, one of the acrobatic white creatures was left in her place. As two more joined it, Maxx instinctively willed the weapon to defeat them to her grasp.

"Give it up!" she commanded, instantly defeating the transformed Cait Sith. Two quick slashes dispersed it's doppelgangers. Despite the swiftness in which she ended the barrage, her hands dropped to her knees. She was exhausted, and felt herself loosing the will to try any longer. Her gaze locked on the weathered canvas surface of the platform as beads of perspiration fell to it from her chin and the tip of her nose.

As Maxx wondered what was in store for her next, she felt a gentle hand lay on her back over her damp shirt. Hesitantly, she glanced up to meet the soft gaze of a familiar face.

"Naminé?" she breathed.

The girl nodded tenderly, but her expression turned wary.

"They won't ever give up," she warned. "Not as long as you're here."

Maxx's faced twisted as her words sank in. If what Naminé said was true, then all the ordeals, all the trials she had endured, would never end. It had been less than a week, and she was already on the verge of giving in. How would she last forever? And what did Naminé mean by 'as long as she was here'? This was her home, the only world she had ever known. Where else could she go?

Naminé watched in concern as Maxx began pant fuming breaths. Overcome by anger, confusion, and frustration, a low growl began to seep from between her gritted teeth. Unable to contain her flurry of emotions, it escalated to a loud, sorrowful cry. She hurled the sword in her hand across the platform and bunched her hands into her hair, as if she could physically hold down her rage.

"Naminé, please..." she chocked. ""Tell me what's going on."

Before she could reply, a whirlwind of pixels transported DiZ into their company. It was the first time Maxx had seen him face on. From under his hood, she could she a pale beard covering his chin and a pair of golden eyes. The shadows hid most of the details in his face, but she could still make out faint signs of age.

"Enough Naminé," he chastised, like a parent scolding their child.

From the corner of her eye, Maxx saw the disciplined girl shift nervously. DiZ waved his hand toward her, warping her away in a void of darkness. Maxx attempted to dive in after her, but the portal dispersed around her as she moved into it.

"I apologize for Naminé," he addressed, his formal tone laced with mockery. "She will not interrupt you anymore."

Maxx glared pointedly into his shrouded eyes, and summoned her sword back to her hand. "What about you? You gonna make a habit of sneaking around me?"

She could have sworn she saw trace of a smirk slip across his face.

"I certainly hope not."

DiZ's form abruptly faded from view in the same manner it had arrived. Maxx felt her head rush as the world around her sped back into real time. The crowd pealed with excitement. Cait Sith sat awkwardly at her feet, and appeared to have returned to her normal self. Her tiny pink nose twitched against the salty breeze and her ears pricked up in an attentive fashion as she grazed her view about her, looking rather disoriented.

"Strrrrange..." she purred, flicking her tail back and forth into neat curls. "Maxx? What happened?"

Maxx blinked and shook her head, trying to catch up to reality. "Uh... nothing," she stammered, and helped Cait Sith to her feet.

The two left the stage side by side, but went their separate ways upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. Corr peered intensely into Maxx's face as she fell onto the spot next to his on the bench. Her face was pale and her eyes darted about like they were following a hummingbird.

"You okay?" he pressed. "You look... freaked out."

"Well hey kiddos." The new voice, smooth and sharp, came from Corr's left. He and Maxx looked up to the individual who had joined them. A blue and white bandana sat tied over his grey-blonde hair, and a very used shinai was slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Locke," Corr smirked. It wasn't often he saw their old team captain. He had graduated the year previous, and it was he who handed the title down to Corr when he left. Up until that point the two of them had shared a friendly rivalry, with Locke at the top of the roster, and Corr struggling to climb it. With no competition between them any longer, it had of course ended peacefully, but both still enjoyed giving each others' feathers a reminiscent ruffle every so often.

"Strange Maxx," Locke teased. "'When I saw the match-ups I was sure I'd be duelling Corr, not you."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she quipped. Maxx's interactions with Locke had been generally positive. While he emanated a slight over-confidence, and had womanizing tendencies, he had taken his role as captain in earnest. He coached all his younger and less experienced teammates, herself included, and enjoyed seeing them succeed. She knew that was why he was there, duelling the top of the bracket, and not out of vanity.

Ascending to the platform for the final time, Maxx followed Locke to the center. The crowd burst into excitement at the sight of the old captain, evident by the level to which the noise rose. His opponent grimaced, rubbing her forehead with the hand that wasn't holding her shinai.

"You look rough kid," Locke commented upon noticing her discomfort.

"Thanks for noticing," she replied dryly, still massaging her head. The pain was increasing to beyond what loud noise and a tired headache would cause. A burning sensation flared through the back of her scalp, down her neck and into her shoulders. As she attempted to move into her starting stance, the nerves in her arms twitched, like she had never taken it in her life. She shifted gracelessly, trying to find a scrap of comfort. Her hand shot behind her hip, finding relief in the stance she took when wielding the weapon that killed the creatures in white. Despite the physical pain melting away, emotionally Maxx felt an ache in her chest. She was changing, rapidly and out of control.

If there was any indication of Maxx's distress, Locke could not see it. When he saw the irritation the pain her head caused left her face, he readied himself to battle.

"Show me what a year's taught you," he grinned.

As the signal to begin sounded clear through the training grounds, a snap of the first contact of shinai echoed after it.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

Auburn curls bounced around a cheery face as the source of the merry voice sprung down the large staircase of Traverse Town's first district. The neon lights sparkled in the girl's wide chestnut eyes, flanked by yellow ribbons braided into the hair tucked behind her ears. She jogged hurriedly to four individuals already seated in the outdoor cafe, their faces illuminated by the candle placed in the center of the table they sat around.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized again. "I lost track of time."

"You're always late D.A.." A dark brown ponytail slipped over the shoulder of the girl who had addressed her tardy friend as she sipped the cup of tea she held.

D.A. huffed, not fond of her flaw being pointed out. "Aw, come on Natalee. Not _always_..."

Natalee smiled and placed her cup onto it's saucer. "Don't worry about it. Just take a seat and we can get started."

"Ah, great!" D.A. exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

Natalee smiled at her friend as she took a seat at the opposite side of the round table. "So, who will start us off?" Her emerald eyes swept over the group seated around her. With no reply, she looked to the mousy haired brunette to her left. "Eli?"

"No change," he replied, flipping open the notebook before him and scanning the page. "The stars have been following their normal pattern. None have disappeared. No significant meteor activity either."

D.A., seated on the opposite side of Eli, spoke up. "Everyone in town is accounted for. No one appears to be missing, and no one new has shown up."

Next to D.A. was a young man, slouched back in his chair, his hand tangled into his jet-black hair. His expression soured as he noticed all eyes falling upon him. "What?"

"It's your turn," D.A. coaxed.

He huffed in an irritated fashion, and gestured to the platinum haired individual between Natalee and himself. "Ask Cameron. He has the book."

"Matthew..." Cameron scolded, his tone chastising his friend's behavior.

"What?" he snapped. "You do..."

Cameron growled slightly under his breath, agitated, but decided to avoid an argument with Matthew. He did in fact have the small notebook Matthew had referred to, but had no need to open it. "Heartless levels are normal," he stated blankly.

"Shocking…" Matthew muttered facetiously, rolling his eyes.

Natalee puffed and crossed her arms as she glowered at him. "What's your problem?"

"Someone's a Mr. Grumpy-Face today," D.A. teased innocently, patting his shoulder.

"Maybe I'm just sick of wasting time on this," Matthew retorted, snatching the book from Cameron's grasp and tossing it into the center of the table. It hit the wooden surface with an audible slap.

"What do you mean 'wasting time'?" Eli protested.

"Don't you want to go back to where you came from?" D.A. added.

Matthew massaged the heel of his palm against his temple, agitated. "Of course. That's exactly why I'm tired of this. We've been tracking everything for a year now, and nothing's _ever_ changed."

"If you have a better suggestion, let's hear it," Natalee retorted.

"Why don't we do something ourselves?" he replied, his tone faintly inane. "You know, instead of sitting around waiting for something to happen?"

Instead of the echo of agreement Matthew had hoped for, he was met with silence, his friends staring at the table to avoid his gaze. He huffed a grunt of disapproval, and shot up from his chair, sending it skidding across the floor behind him.

"Fine," he muttered, surprising calmly, and strode out of the café.

As the rogue boy trod out of view, D.A. began to tap her spoon on her teacup, pealing an awkward, repetitive clinking through the courtyard. "Well, that was a little uncalled for…"

Natalee sighed, and shook her head. "No, he's right. This isn't working. We have to think of something else."

"What else _can_ we do?" Eli questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted. Glancing up to the rooftop of the item shop, she could see Matthew seated at the edge, tossing bits of debris into the open barrels scattered into alleyway below. "But we have to think of something…"

* * *

"Thirty seconds! C'mon Maxx, you can do it!"

Shuurei's cries of glee were unheard by Maxx. Her panting breath droned the sound of crowd away. Locke dueled just as she remembered. Tough and fast. She had managed to keep the score close, but only barely. The two had waffled back and forth the entire match for the highest score. Now they stood, worn and still, waiting for the other to make their move.

Maxx took the moment of pause to wipe the sweat from her upper lip. The timer was running low. If she was going to go for the win, it had to be then. She stepped forward, slowly at first, and rose her pace to a full on charge. Locke guarded her first sting of attacks, and swung for her neck. Maxx ducked before she realized she had, and crashed a hit into his unprotected side.

In the commotion of maneuvers that followed, time turned nonexistent. It wasn't until Locke shot out his hand and grabbed Maxx's shinai that she realized the match had ended. Her shock double when her glance shot over to the scoreboard, and she saw her points two higher than his.

Pulling her weapon free, she spun the shinai a half rotation, tapped the tip to the ground, and bowed her head, a sign of respect between duelers. Smiling, Locke did the same as the crowed around them clapped, hollered and whistled. Corr rushed from his seat and took Maxx by the shoulders, swaying her excitedly. The mass of students followed suit, cascading from the bleachers in waves. They swarmed the winner, showering her in clamping pats to the back, hugs, and hand grabbing. It was slightly overwhelming, but Maxx couldn't help but grin widely.

Nyaru and Shuurei filed their way through the school of bodies, joining up with Corr and Maxx. The younger girl could barely contain herself.

"You really did it!" she exclaimed, gathering Maxx's unarmed arm in a tight squeeze.

The crowd around them began to silence and part as the headmaster approached the four friends. In his hands was an intricate katana, hilted in a black enamel scabbard. The oval handle was weaved in white and gold bands. Four clear stones, red, blue, green and yellow, lay incrusted through the center.

Maxx friend's cleared the space before her as their headmaster halted before her, flanked by the team coach and Locke. Pride flickered in his aging face as he offered her the weapon.

"Congratulations Champion."

The duelist accepted her prize gingerly. The pads of her thumbs squeaked against the glossy surface. Slowly, she grasped the handle and pulled the straight blade free, it's sheen edge glinting in the sunlight.

As she raised the katana over her head, the crystals faceting coloured light into her face and her peers rising into cheers once more, a realization hit her.

Victory was a wonderful thing.

* * *

"Well Maxx, you pulled it off."

The group had gathered at their perch atop the station tower. Corr had the katana in his grasp, holding it up to the setting sun to look it over.

"Well, we promised each other," she replied. "We can display it in the Usual Spot."

"Thanks Maxx!" Shuurei exclaimed, taking the katana from Corr and running thumb over the gems.

Nyaru smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out four of the white boxes that held the sea salt ice cream bars. "I got us all a treat, to celebrate."

"Great idea, Nyaru. You think or everything," Corr praised, claiming one of the boxes from her.

Maxx, excited for her ice cream, hopped to her feet. In her haste, her foot carelessly landed on the edge of the balcony and slid off, sending her dangerously swaying over the dizzyingly high drop. She saw Corr swing his hand to grab her, and miss, as her balance failed. Her head swam as gravity pulled her increasingly faster to the surface of the ocean. A flamboyant splash spread out from her landing point as she hit the water. A gasp beaten out by the force of hitting the surface was the last breath Maxx took before she began to sink. The sunlight above her faded slowly as she descended further toward the sandy ocean floor.

A single ray of light was the last she saw, as a dark shroud of unconsciousness passed over her.

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Well folks, another chapter set on Sunset Isle. We'll be outta there soon. Promise.

This chapter was hard to write. It's really only two scenes and both of them are very long and repetitive. I tried my best to keep them fresh and interesting. I hope I succeeded.

I wanted to talk about the side Final Fantasy characters a bit. First off is Cait Sith. I know most people think of the red-caped fella riding a white puffy thing, but I decide not to go with him for a few reasons. His personality didn't fit the role in the story, and Tseng, Elena, and Reno are from Final Fantasy VII. I didn't want to overlap. So I went with Cait Sith from Final Fantasy XI, who really is female and has huge green eyes and a silver crown. She fit the character archetype I needed perfectly.

Second is Locke. I wanted to stay true by using a Final Fantasy VI character, but I never liked how Setzer was portrayed in Kingdom Hearts 2. He isn't really like that in Final Fantasy VI. When I chose to use Locke instead, I wanted to stay as close as I could to his character in the game in which he originally appeared. I also didn't want him to be an antagonist to Maxx. She has enough of those already, and it had been awhile since I introduced someone who was on her side.

We've also met some new characters, living in Traverse Town. You'll see more of them later. I'm still not one hundred percent satisfied with where I put their scene, but I felt like the competition was getting really long, and I wanted to break it up a bit.

Chapter three is a biggie guys. I've already started working on it, and really enjoyed what I've written so far. Hopefully I'll be finished soon.

Drop a review if you can. Let us know how we're doing.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	3. Beginning's End

**Chapter 3: Beginning's End**

A lump welled in Maxx's throat as sheets tangled into her clawing arms. The sensation of endless sinking had not yet left her. Even as her head rushed from her pillow, her sight darted over her room. Still panting, but now sure she was not in harm's way, she sighed, collapsing her temple against the wall with a soft thud.

"A dream..." she assured herself. "I was dreaming." Her face crinkled around the pads of her thumb and forefinger as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Or was I...?"

_- The 5th Day -_

The smell of the sea drifted over Maxx's face as she relaxed on her box in the Usual Spot. Nyaru, Corr and Shuurei had long since shown up, but had been silent. Maxx welcomed the lack of chatter, as the small room near the harbor was the one place she found restful since her dreams had begun.

"Maxx," Nyaru chided, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Huh?" One eye barely open, the tired girl's gaze drifted to her friends.

"This is not the time for sleeping," Nyaru scolded.

"We're so close to vacation," Corr protested. "Don't you dare bring up school work."

Nyaru huffed, darting an icy gaze over her shoulder at him. "It's our final project. If we don't do it, we fail. Do you want to go to summer cram school over the break?"

Maxx frowned suspiciously. Yesterday had been nothing short of traumatic, yet the others seemed as collected as ever.

Shuurei caught a glimpse of her odd expression as Nyaru and Corr bickered. "Maxx, you okay?"

Maxx stared intensely at the grated ceiling. "Yesterday... I fell off the station tower into the ocean, didn't I?"

Corr snickered. "Not quite."

"Close call though," Shuurei added.

Nyaru sneered in frustration. "Stay on topic. We got the day off school to finish our final project, not lollygag about."

Corr windmilled his hands in defeat. "Fine," he sighed. "We'll do the project. Anyone have any brilliant ideas?"

Maxx bit her lip. "Why don't we study all the weird things happening to me? The dreams, voices, guys in white..."

Corr shrugged, his interest less than lacking.

Her suggestion snubbed, Maxx moped. Corr's absence of enthusiasm surprised her. "Aren't you curious?"

"Well, things have been very strange since everyone's photos went missing," Nyaru explained.

"So the day after the festival there's going to be a search all over town," Shuurei added. "Lots of people are joining in. We all want to find out exactly what's been going on."

Maxx's face brightened as her friends surrounded her. "Wow... all because I had some nightmares?"

Corr smiled a sultry grin and approached her, clamping his palm on top of her head. "That's what family does."

Smiling back, Maxx shook away his hand. "I'll go grab some ice cream!"

Maxx couldn't help but bear her biggest smile as she exited the usual spot. A warm feeling swelled inside her that her expression could not contain. It had been the best she felt in days, and despite the flurry of concerns still in the back of her mind, the sensation elated her. Outside the Usual Spot, she stopped to watch the golden sky.

"Family huh..."

The recollection of the incident only moments prior reddened her cheeks. Chuckling, Maxx rubbed her face, and took off for the ice cream shop.

* * *

Droplets of melted ice cream flicked over the edge of the harbor tour as Shuurei lapped up the drips trickling down her blue bar. The friends had made their way there after Maxx's return to discuss the project as they ate.

"You know, all the talk about tomorrow got me thinking," Shuurei spoke up. "I heard something strange the other day. Apparently in the station at Twilight Pier, there's a set of stairs that count differently depending on whether you walk up or down them."

"You believe that Shuurei?" Corr asked doubtfully.

"I can't say for sure," she replied, "but I do know there are six other rumors like that one floating around."

"Perhaps we could check them out," Nyaru suggested, "and then write about it for our paper."

"There could be other rumors we don't know about," Shuurei noted. "We should split up."

"Nyaru and I will do some digging," Corr replied, slinging his arm over the aforementioned girl's shoulder.

"Guess that leaves you and me," Maxx said to Shuurei as she tossed her empty wooden stick into the ocean.

Shuurei jerked her head in an enthusiastic nod. "Let's head to the ferry!"

* * *

"Ready?" Shuurei asked excitedly.

The two had made their way to the entrance of the ferry station after climbing down from the clock tower.

Maxx nodded. "I wonder what we'll find."

"Nothing without us."

They turned to see Corr closing in on them, followed closely by Nyaru.

"We couldn't find anything in the square," she explained.

"We figured we'd tag along with you guys," he added.

Maxx grinned. "Sounds good. I had to go to the pier today anyway. I'm glad we get to go together."

"Ferry's boarding!" Shuurei called, already tugging open one of the large glass doors.

The quartet sat together on the lower level of the Sunset Isle ferry. The common areas were all function, no form. They were open to the elements. Metal grating surrounding the perimeter was all that kept the passengers inside. The floor was damp and the walls were sticky from the salty spray of the ocean. The ferries were old boats. The paint on the metal surfaces was cracked and peeling. The wooden seats on the benches were smooth from ages of use. No one expected them to be anything more than the esoteric commute they provided anyway. Dotted around the children were rugged workers, mostly fishermen, toting banged up lunch pails and sacks of grimy netting.

"So why do you need to go to the pier Maxx?" Shuurei inquired.

"I have to go see Murray," she replied. "The season starts a couple days after the festival."

Besides the dusk blossoms, Sunset Isle wasn't known for much. To most outsiders it was nothing more than a sleepy fishing town that kept to themselves. To surfers, however, it was a must-visit location. Being an inlet, the waves were tall and fast, perfect for shredding.

Surfing was such a big part of the culture that there was a competition team at the school. Maxx had joined as soon as she had been old enough, and had fallen in love with the sport almost instantly. Unlike dueling, which took her long hours of practice to better herself at, surfing had come naturally to her. She had been able to stand on her board after only a few tries, and adored every moment she spent encased in the watery curls.

The team was only active during summer vacation, when the weather was best. Maxx knew all her teammates would be out at the beach, warming up after the long break of winter and spring.

Murray was an old beach bum of a man with a true surfer's soul. He lived in shack on the beach by the pier, where he also ran the town surf shop. In the back of the shop was a row of lockers the team rented out, storing all their gear year round.

The ferry's loud horn sounded as it docked at the Twilight Pier station. The clomping of heavy work boots echoed as the passengers filed down the exit ramp one by one. As the crowd of fishermen headed for the docks, the four young friends stayed behind. Shuurei dashed to the bottom of the staircase leading to the main street, gazing at them intently.

"These are the steps!" she told the others. She quickly scaled them to the top, and instantly climbed back down. "Hmm... I counted the same both times."

Nyaru smirked. "Imagine that." She paced forward to the steps and bent down, pressing her face in close to a placard posted on the wall next to the stairs. "Burrard Stairwell," she read aloud. "Dedicated to all who dream for better. Count to ten as you climb the steps, and your wish will be granted."

Corr ran his hand over the back of his head. "I guess that explains how that rumor started..."

Shuurei looked disappointed, but wasn't ready to give up. "There are still others though."

"Come to Murray's with me," Maxx suggested. "If anyone knows something about the rumors it's him."

Nyaru smiled and nodded. "I suppose we're headed to the beach."

* * *

White sand laced with dry, dead seaweed shifted under a parade of footsteps as the group headed towards the old driftwood shack. The beach was a tepid place, with the cold ocean casting breezes into the warm sunlight. Porous rock formations dotted the waterline, jutting from the sand and water, dampened by the crashing waves flowing around their crags. Flashes of colour could be seen as the surfers weaved in and around the towering curls.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Maxx."

The girl smiled at the old man as he addressed her in his surfer drawl. Murray's long grey hair was smoothed over his head and tied back. Salt and pepper stubble covered his chin, and a pair of caterpillar eyebrows flanked his watery-green eyes. His face became a mural of laugh lines and crows' feet when he smiled.

"Here to practice?" he inquired.

"In a little while," she replied. "Got to finish some homework first."

"Always were the procrastinatin' type, weren'tcha?" he teased.

Maxx crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, grinning. Although Murray had mentioned it in jest, he was right. She had never been one to give her schoolwork priority. Sitting in front of books was torture to her when Sunset Isle was just outside her door, waiting to be explored. She felt school to be a formality rather than a necessity anyway. The range of employment opportunities on the isle wasn't too varied. Fishing wasn't exactly an academic career.

"Murray, do you know about any mystery rumors?" Shuurei asked pointedly, leaning over the counter of the shop's outdoor service window. "We're debunking them for our paper. We already figured out Burrard Stairwell."

"Not a bad idea," Murray nodded, and reached behind the counter for a piece of folded paper. He placed it in Shuurei's anxious hands. "There are five more I know about. I've been marking them on that map," he explained. "You four can keep it."

The girl who had been handed the map hurriedly opened it. Five locations scattered across Twilight Pier had been marked with 'X's in charcoal, with notes next to each.

"This is perfect," she confirmed, grinning widely.

As the group moved to head to the closest mark, Murray stopped them.

"Maxx," he beckoned.

She turned curiously, her friends following suit.

"When you finish your paper, head back here. Got a surprise for ya."

Maxx cocked an inquisitive eyebrow as the others exchanged questioning glances.

"You got it," she replied.

* * *

"Well, this is the last spot on Murray's map," Nyaru stated.

Shuurei moped, disappointed so far. Unlike her friends, she seemed to have high hopes that the mysteries would turn out to be something magical and without explanation, but so far none had. They had all been deduced into reason, explained away by various mind tricks and optical illusions. Now they had gathered at the base of the cliff where the town lighthouse sat.

"Apparently you can see a ghost in the windows of the old beach mansion," Corr quoted from the notes on Murray's map.

They could see the back of the mansion far in the distance, cut off by the ocean.

"Hard too see from this far..." he commented.

"I'll see if I can get closer," Maxx offered, springing and climbing up the rocky spit that stretched further into the open water.

"Be careful!" she heard Shuurei call to her as she moved father out, hopping from rock to rock.

Her hair and clothes were damp from the splashing waves by the time she reached the end of the panhandle, but she did have a better view of the old house. She squinted, staring hard into the windows. In one, a sheer white curtain swayed with the breeze. A particularly harsh gale pushed the drape aside, revealing Naminé gazing over the cove. Maxx gasped, and rubbed her eyes. The curtain fell over Naminé's form, and Maxx gaped when the wind once again exposed the spot she had stood. The girl was gone, without a trace.

Distracted by the baffling sight, she lost her footing, and slipped on the algae covered stones into the sea.

She was still dripping and sputtering when she returned to her friends on the shore.

"Looks like you ended up in the ocean after all," Corr mocked jokingly as her offered her his sweatshirt. She accepted, and pulled her arms into the sleeves just before she began to shiver.

"So?" Shuurei pressed. "Did you see the ghost?"

Maxx swallowed. She knew Shuurei would be crushed, but she simply couldn't tell the truth about what she had witnessed in the window.

"It was a curtain moving in the wind," she stated, tugging out the elastics that held her hair in its usual low set pigtails.

Shuurei slumped, as let down as Maxx expected.

"Curtain... in the... wind," Nyaru repeated aloud as she added Maxx's findings into the last sentences of their paper. "All finished!" she proclaimed.

"There's a delivery pneumatic by the station,"Corr remembered. "We can send the paper to the school, and then head back to Murray."

"Ohhhhh," Shuurei hummed. "That's right. Maxx has a surprise waiting!"

Nyaru had already neatly folded their essay and sealed in an envelope. She waved it next to her face, looking pleased that she had accomplished the task of getting her friends to complete it. "Off we go then."

* * *

"They're back," Murray welcomed as the four young ones approached his stall for the second time that day. "How did those mysteries turn out for ya?"

"Not so great," Shuurei pouted. "They were all bogus."

"But we did finish the paper," Nyaru added, always the optimist.

"That's great to hear," Murray nodded. "There's still a good amount of daylight left. You'll have some time to practice on those waves, Maxx." The old man grinned at her and reached out of sight. He pulled a flat white box off one of the wall shelves and placed it on the counter in front of her. "You're gonna need it."

Maxx stared at the plain box, baffled, without a clue as to what it could be. The unknown gave her a new sense of dread. The surprises she had encountered the past few days hadn't exactly been pleasant, after all.

"Well, go on," Corr encouraged.

"Open it!" Shuurei coaxed, barely able to contain her excitement.

Maxx gave in to their advances, and flipped off the lid. As she swatted flyaway folds of tissue paper, she was met with a flash of white and blue. She chocked on her own breath as she gazed upon the crested windbreaker before her.

"Uh... Murray..." she stammered. "This... this is a varsity jacket."

He smirked coyly. "Your coach dropped it off this morning. Asked me to give it to you."

The shocked girl was still wide-eyed and awed as Murray plunked her white, orange and blue surfboard onto the counter next to the box. The noise made her jump, and she glanced at him expectantly.

"Way to go, kid," he congratulated, nudging her arm with the tip of the board.

Her expression burst into one of pure jubilation. Nyaru laughed as she and Corr were tossed armfuls of clothing as Maxx stripped to her swim top and wet shorts. Sand flew widely as she kicked off her shoes, and dashed for the water, board in tow. The water chilled her skin as she sloshed up to her knees. Laying the board on the rippling surface, she laid on her stomach and paddled out the waning crests. She felt her heart jump and her adrenaline spike as she caught the current of the riptide, quickly popping up to her feet.

"Go surfer girl!" Shuurei called.

Maxx couldn't hear her over the blood pounding in her ears and the surf crashing around her, not that she needed any encouragement. She never felt freer than when she caught the waves. Her hair flapped around her face, and the cold spray hit her bare skin like pinpricks. She could taste the salt of the sea with every damp breath. The rushing water frothed where it grazed her fingertips. It was heaven. Frigid, wet, and the best she had felt in days.

Perhaps, she thought, her tides of fate were finally turning.

* * *

"Another school year come and gone," Corr sighed happily.

Night had fallen. To celebrate the end of the year, Sunset Isle's young had gathered at the beach. A huge bonfire glowed across the dunes, fueled by students joyfully throwing backpacks full of homework into it's flames. Even Tseng seemed happy as he tossed in stacks of math worksheets. Elena and Reno stood at his side, gladly assisting with Cait Sith perched on Reno's shoulder. Murray had accumulated an audience of freshmen into a semicircle, who watched intently as he tutored the art of hanging ten. Locke had his own crowd of senior girls, and seemed far too blissful entertaining them with stories of past duels, and life after graduation. Cheni had traveled to the shore as well, Coro flanking her left and a cooler to her right, containing free of charge ice cream. Nyaru was chatting gleefully with a group of her classmates, and Shuurei had busied herself with precariously roasting the perfect marshmallow.

Tucked away at the fringe of the bustle, Corr and Maxx had seated themselves on her board, settled into the sand.

"Heck of a year," she mused, taking a swig from the bottle of cheap beer she held in her hand and swaying in time with the distant acoustic guitar playing.

Corr nodded, raising his own bottle to his lips. "Heck of a year," he agreed, and drank.

"Go easy you two," Nyaru chided, sinking down to the sand in front of them.

"Don't want you hung over at the festival tomorrow," Shuurei added, nuzzling her way into the gap between Maxx and Corr. She took her last bite of smore and speared open a pouch of fruit nectar with it's straw.

"Don't worry," Maxx assured them. "It's gonna be the best one yet."

Her head bobbed from the impact of Corr's hand falling to it.

"Sure is..." he said softly, a dreamy smile about him.

Shifting on her hip, Nyaru held out her can of iced coffee. "To a summer together," she toasted.

"To summer!" Shuurei chimed.

Clinking belled across the beach as the four touched their various beverage containers together.

The talk and laughter that came from their tiny circle fell into the harmony of the perfection that surrounded them, a symphony of flaws, joy, trouble and triumph coming together in a delicate balance. The glow of the fire, the crashing waves, the delinquencies of adolescents, a sky of gleaming stars... It was a composition littered with subtle details that combined into a beautiful whole. And, if one looked close enough, they would find a tiny gathering of four close friends, three seated on a surfboard and the other in the sand, lost and content their tiny, far off world...

* * *

"_Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"_

"_Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"_

"_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."_

"_That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"_

"_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"_

"_You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

"_Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"_

"_Take care of her."_

"_Where am I…?"_

"_Stay asleep."_

"_A door to the truth, huh?"_

"_I'm taking the middle road."_

"_Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?"_

"_No…"_

"…_It's the road to dawn."_

A strange, foreign feeling was about Maxx as she woke. She felt... rested, like she had slept longer and deeper than ever before in her life. An energy, a sense of all around her coursed though her veins and across her skin. As she sat up, the sensation of her heightened senses bombarded her. The fuzz on her sheets, the cold grain of the wooden floor under her feet, the hair brushing her cheeks, could all be felt as if it were the for first time. She could hear the particulates swirling in the running air vents in her ceiling, the hum of the electricity being fed to her desk lamp, and the active drone of the town below her. The morning sun was bright, casting hard shadows over the objects strewn across her bookshelves, threads of white reflected light curving across their edges. The scent of laundry soap emanated from her blankets, mixing with that of the sea, strong and briny, breezing in from her wedged open window.

The sight of her new yukata hanging over her chair was a settling one. Her clothes for the day, sitting in their usual place, assured her she was still somewhere safe, somewhere she had always known. Cautiously lifting herself from her seat on the bed she stood before the chair, gathering the yukata up in her hands. Fashioned from raw silk dyed aqua blue, it was smooth, but not shiny. Scatterings of dark blue and salmon embroidered fish adorned sections of the short sleeves and collar area. The hems and seams were tapered with black, and the inside was lined with white cotton. The yukata was short, falling just over her hips. With so little weight, it required no obi, held shut instead by a black sash wrapped around her waist. A pair of black walking shorts, also sitting on the chair back, would be worn underneath.

On the desk was an open box, lined with velveteen, holding the kanzashi Cheni had lent her. Sunset pink leaves, expertly folded from heavy satin, fell from the hairpin, intertwining with strings of silver beads.

The silk, still held gently in Maxx's hands, streamed through her fingers as she rubbed the fabric between them, cool as the ocean waves. In a flutter of blue folds, she spun the yukata around her head and slung it over her shoulders.

The school year had come and gone. It was a new season, a new time to start again, to put the bad behind her and focus on making the future better.

As a flock of gulls flapped past her window, she imagined their wings carrying away her troubles, far out to the open sea.

"Time to change."

_- The 6th Day -_

The Usual Spot was empty, to Maxx's surprise, save for a lone Shuurei clad in knee length, navy yukata. Held in place by a slim golden obi, the blue fabric was streaked with white waves, and dotted with red specks and the pale yellow silhouettes of sea birds. Her cascade of raven hair was knotted neatly atop her head, held in place by an interval of white braided linen. She had seated herself on the sofa, waiting patiently, her ferry ticket clasped in her tiny hands.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sure glad school is over!" Maxx exclaimed, trodding across the Usual Spot toward her friend, her hair ornament jangling in time with her stride.

The young girl did not reply, or even look up at her. Maxx frowned.

"Shuurei…" she queried, reaching out to place her hand on her shoulder.

The clamour of many footsteps and the scraping of metal against metal sounded from the opening gate behind them. Shuurei's head shot up, but still she did not acknowledge Maxx standing at her side. Her gaze seemed to pass through her, falling instead on the crowd of her first-year classmates waiting in the doorway.

"Time to go Shuurei," one of them called.

"Gotta hurry or we'll miss the ferry!"

"I'm ready!" Shuurei lilted, gathering up her camera.

Maxx made a final grab at Shuurei's arm. Expecting her touch to meet her solid form, Maxx gasped when her hand passed through Shuurei's elbow, turning her momentarily transparent. She stood, frozen in disbelief as her young friend exited the Usual Spot with her peers.

As the iron gate shut with a clang, Maxx shook her head clear, dashing to the exit to follow Shuurei.

Outside, the Sunset Isle she had entered from was gone. Everything looked the same, but the air was deathly still, devoid of life. The sound of the ocean, the buzz of crowds, the birds floating in the breeze, all gone…

"The time has come, child."

The familiar voice came from behind her. DiZ, in his unforgettable black hood, stood in the Usual Spot's entryway.

"You…" she murmured darkly. "What did you do?"

"There is nothing left for you here," he stated, ignoring her pry. "Head to the beach house, quickly. The Dusks will be coming for you soon."

As DiZ began dissipate, Maxx lunged in an attempt to grab and stop him. "Hey!" she protested, "Tell me what's happened!"

As the last of her antagonist rose away, Maxx kicked the ground in defeat. "Damnit…"

In the distance, a view of the old mansion peeked between the buildings of town. Recalling DiZ's warning, she surrendered to his demand. "Guess I have no choice…"

* * *

"Figures," she grimaced, finding the gate to the house still locked tight as she approached it. "Send me here and keep me locked out. Thanks a lot…"

Gripping iron bars tightly in her hands, she gave the gate a firm shake. It rattled and clanked, but did not budge. "Just great," she lamented, hanging her head.

Maxx heard the sound of Dusks materializing at her back, and frowned. "So he was telling the truth…" Sure enough, she turned to find a gang of five or so, closing in on her. She considered fighting, but decided to press on into the house as DiZ had instructed, as so far everything he had said was correct, and doing as he said had proved to be the best course of action.

Backing up as far as she could without walking into the huddle of Dusks, she ran at brick wall to the left of the gate. The momentum of her sprint overcame the pull of gravity and carried her a few precious footsteps up the wall, high enough for her to grab one of the decorative outcroppings and climb up to the top, which she hastily jumped from, hitting the sandy gravel of the entrance garden heel over teakettle. Springing to her feet, she quickly checked herself over, making sure she was still in one piece. It was surprising she had made it, but the fact that she had accomplished the stunt in her flat-soled, but nonetheless formal shoes was nothing short of a miracle. She smiled, pleased with her feat, and took off through the garden to the main entrance.

The huge double doors, carved from old dark wood, were all the stood between her and the inner rooms. Two porthole windows, much to high for Maxx to peer into, lay imbedded in the midst of the carvings that covered the doors. A mural of the sea, the bottom figures showed the ocean floor, laden with sunken ships, kelp forests, and undersea caves. The frieze worked up through environment, from fish and whales in the open water, to ships and buoys on the surface. Fishermen on the docks, a sandy shore blanketed in dusk blossoms, a lighthouse settled into the far off cliffs, all drew the eye up to sky, pillowed with clouds where cherubs frolicked in flight with the seabirds.

"Sunset Isle…" Maxx whispered. "All in one wooden panel."

The door's heavy brass handles chilled her hands as she took them in her grasp. To her surprise it took only a minimal amount of force to push open the unlocked access. The doors swung open, just far enough for the small girl to edge her way into the large foyer. The inside of the mansion proved to be just as uncared for as the outside. Dirt caked to floor, so thick she left footprints. Dust swirled through the air, settling on every surface. Most of the furniture was broken, scattering the floor in pieces. No interior lights were lit, the only illumination coming from the orange sunlight pouring through the large, cobweb ridden windows.

At the back of the room was a massive staircase, steps filled with holes and it's banister barely held together. Carefully placing her feet in the spots that looked least likely to collapse under her weight, Maxx climbed to the top, the wooden structure creaking loudly under her steps. The hallway at the top had originally split to go to both sides of the house, but the right walkway had fallen in on itself, many years ago from the look of it. Maxx took the left path to east wing, which she followed until coming up the first open door she had found so far. Soft, white light threaded from the opening. The small section of the floor she could see was immaculately clean, an unexpected sight in the old house.

The door bared no resistance, and did not squeak as she pushed it slowly open. The room was indeed clean… and white. Everything, the walls, ceiling, furnishing, even the flowers set in a vase on the large table in the middle of the room; white. The only colour to be found was from the gallery of drawings pasted on the walls at eye level, which Maxx proceeded to look over.

Many of the images were ones she recognized from her dreams. Most of Sora, his companions, and the places they visited. In the corner of the room was an image of Sora, Kairi, and Riku seated on their favorite tree, watching the sunset.

As she stared at the artwork, a sudden hum rose in her ears, increasing to the point that Maxx began to claw at her head, writhing in pain. She fell to her knees, still clinging to her scalp as she groaned in anguish.

The agony seemed endless, but relief finally came with a gentle hand laid atop her head. Maxx let her hands fall, and recognized the blue sandals standing before her as she opened her eyes.

"Naminé?"

"You should hurry to the basement," the white sundress clad girl advised, helping Maxx to her feet. "The headaches will get worse if you stay in this place."

"You mean the mansion?" Maxx questioned, rubbing her forehead as she leaned on the table.

"Go back the way you came," Naminé continued, ushering Maxx to the door. "The basement access is in a room off the main entrance."

"Naminé, please, tell me what's going on…"

"DiZ is progressing his plan. You have to leave."

"Why is this happening? What's going to happen to me?"

Taking hold of the door, Naminé placed her companion in the entrance. "You'll be fine," she assured her, taking her seat at the table. "But you need to hurry." She placed her folded hands on the tabletop, gazing down at her sketchbook. "I'll try to buy you some time."

Standing in the doorway, Maxx paused looking back at the girl who had helped her those past days. "Naminé…"

Her cohort looked up to her.

Maxx smiled at her. "I hope we meet again."

Naminé mirrored a smile in return, just as Maxx took off down the hall.

* * *

The room Naminé had directed Maxx to had turned out to be the library. Despite the aging and neglect the mansion had experienced, the room appeared to be in tact for the most part. Although it was dusty and succumbing to rot and rust, the books that filled the shelves were still neatly organized, many of them still looking readable.

She clung anxiously to the collar of her yukata as she entered. In the center of the room was a decrepit reading desk, cluttered with books and papers. Placed on the floor beneath it was an intricate rug. At one point it had more than likely been a beautiful piece of art, but years of dirt, moisture and sunlight had faded its patterns and matted its thread. Maxx dragged sole of her shoe in an arcing motion across it, leaving trails in the dust, when her toe hit a bump. She tapped it with her foot. It was hard, and made a clanging sound. Something metal was built into the floor under the rug.

With all her strength, she pushed the heavy wooden desk forward. It creaked opposingly to the movement, and the legs cracked and splintered in resistance. Maxx managed to move the piece a few feet nonetheless, and sent a billowing cloud of choking dust through the room as she tossed back the rug. She coughed, and waved her hands about to clear the air. When the shroud settled, she found the offending bump to be a metal ring handle attached to a trap door.

The rusted hinges groaned as the door was lifted away from its frame for the first time in years. Expecting to find a derelict root cellar or laden wine storage, Maxx was shocked when she found a futuristic looking stairway leading to a tunnel. She quickly heaved the trap door forward, and descended into the dim space. The walls and floor were covered in a puzzle of metal plates, and the ceiling was grated, separating her from a maze of pipes, ducts, and wires.

She followed the bends of the walkway until reaching a soft light coming from the next turn. She spun the corner, and the tunnel widened. From a panel in the wall, a river of wires set in plugs bent around a ninety degree curve out of her sight. She followed them quickly, finding them drawing power to a pair of large glass pods, embedded with macabre electronics that beeped and blinked. The chamber was filled with a strange white mist. Above the level at which it settled, Maxx could see a pair of familiar faces.

"Corr..." she breathed, dashing to the closest pod and slapping her palms against the glass. Panicked, she turned to the other. "Nyaru..."

Two electrodes were adhered to the back of their necks, the wires falling into opaque fog. Clothed in simple white shirts, their eyes were closed, and their heads bowed, but they did not appear to be sleeping. Their was no sign of breath in their chest or movement behind their eyelids. The only indication that showed life of any kind was the colour in their face, and the steady blip of the machine reading their heart rate.

Maxx collapsed one of her hands to the glass of Nyaru's pod. Her head fell as she crushed her eyes shut, holding in the tears that wanted desperately to flood down her face. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly beguiled. She had lost everything. Her home, her friends, her will. Whatever reason there was wasn't good enough. Nyaru and Corr didn't deserve such a fate. _She _didn't deserve it...

Maxx's hands contracted into tight fists as she heard DiZ's voice reverberate though the hall.

"You must move on," it ordered.

"Shut up!" she cried, slamming her knuckles against the surface of Corr's mechanical cocoon.

As greatly as she wanted to contend DiZ's instructions, she knew she had no choice. It took all she had to pry herself away from her friends. As she walked away, she felt sickened, like she had left her heart behind with them.

The door at the end of the pod hallway slid open as she approached it. Her senses were bombarded with a rush from the elements. Gusts of wind tossed her hair, bring with them the scent of the sea. Orange sunlight beat down onto the steps before her, miniature dunes of sand collecting in their crevices. Maxx climbed them before she gave herself time to hesitate, and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. She blinked as her pupils dilated, and found herself on a beach. It was definitely Sunset Isle coastline, but it was a section she had never seen. The pathway on which she stood was nestled between two hills of sand, and led out the main expanse. It was patched with tall dunegrass, and flanked by a rickety fence constructed of pale wood pickets and iron wire.

Standing out before the wide sweep of waterfront was a lone figure garbed in a full length cloak of red and brown. Despite the red bindings that twined around his neck and over his face, Maxx knew it was DiZ by the one exposed yellow eye. Only selfishness and apathy of his calibre could turn a gaze that piercing.

"You've finally arrived," he greeted as the young girl paced up to him.

Maxx narrowed her eyes. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all," he replied, all too cheerily for her to stomach. "You're just in time to serve your final use."

"Why me?" she demanded. "I'm just a girl who talks out too much and does bad in school. I'm nobody."

DiZ chuckled. "Perhaps the coming days will improve you're character. In the meantime, come to the water if you would."

Vanishing in his typical swirl of green light, DiZ cleared the way. Maxx tentatively stepped forward to the wet sand. A frothy wave lapped over her feet and seeped into her shoes. The sun had settled into the horizon, close to setting. In her peripherals, she could see the violet dusk blossoms that blanketed the surrounding cliffs open one by one. If these were her last moments on Sunset Isle, she was glad this beautiful sight before her was the last she would see.

As the last sliver of the sun fell behind the waterline, one of the all too familiar dark voids folded out the water directly in front of Maxx. It fell away almost instantly, leaving behind someone cloaked in the same jacket DiZ had abandoned only hours prior. They were shorter than him, but still very tall. The sun at their back made it impossible to see the face under their hood. Although they stood in the sea, submerged past their ankles, they seemed to be unconscious, for their form did not move save for the breeze swaying their coat. It wasn't until their head slowly lifted to face her's that Maxx was sure there was life within the black cloak. She could sense a presence beyond the concealing shadows, unlike any she had ever felt. One that was neither good, nor bad. It emanated warmth, but chilled her to the bone. Within their heart was a powerful light, but it laid deep in darkness. She wasn't sure what kind of being could possess such a soul, but whatever it was, she could feel it looking at her. Not with eyes, but with an omnipotent sense that could peer straight into her existence.

The rhythmic motion of the waves pulling up around her feet was cut by a sudden, fierce tugging. Maxx's view jerked to the ground. Writhing darkness had bubbled up under her soles. Snaking tendrils wrapped up her legs toward her knees, and kept her firmly in place when she pulled and squirmed against their hold. As she fought harder, additional binds shot up to her arms strengthening their force. With each one she broke, two more would propel from the ground and claim her, all the while continuing to crawl up her body. She was consumed past her chest by the time her knees finally gave in, and she collapsed to the ground. A few involuntary, reflexive twitches escaped her, but she knew it was over.

She turned her gaze up to the faceless shadow under the unknown figure's hood. A sad smile graced her face as darkness crept up her neck and her over cheeks. At her back, a glint of the first lighting dusk blossom glowed in the twilight.

"I guess I'll be spending my summer alone…"

She felt the cold of darkness consume the back of her head, working the kanzashi out of her hair before covering her eyes and, in an instant, pulling her into it's depths.

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Phew! Talk about an emotional chapter! I really enjoyed most of these last two days. The contrast between them was so poignant, I think. Day five was beautiful and heartfelt, while day six was crushing. Oh, the drama! I tried to use day five to show a new level of realism to the Isle. Teenagers party, drink, slack off in school, and cause trouble. That shouldn't change simply because they're fictitious.

The surfing aspect was something I hadn't planned or even thought of originally. I realized quite late into writing these first few chapters that Maxx didn't have anything she was naturally good at, save for perhaps her parkour-esque climbing I've been trying to hint at (and hope I succeeded at. It's quite prevalent throughout the story). What with everything else in the town utilizing the sea, it seemed like the most logical thing to have her do. It felt a little out of left field to me, but not so much it seemed unbelievable.

Oh, and I totally named Murray after my dog. A little Easter egg for you readers.

I also loved describing the carvings on the front doors of the mansion. I want doors like that.

But alas, it is time to move away From Sunset Isle. I shall miss it. It was the only world I had to make up myself. A brain child, if you will.

Nonetheless, this journey is FAR from over. Next stop? You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you? I hope you stick with me.

Reviews are most appreciated guys. It's how I know you're reading. Much thanks!

Till next we post...

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	4. Traversing

**Chapter 4: Traversing**

"Is he _still_ brooding?"

D.A. huffed in agitation as she bored a disapproving stare in Matthew's direction, who had continued to sit on the roof after his outburst.

"Yes…" Natalee sighed as she shoved a stack of letters into the First District mailbox.

"It's been over a week," D.A. stated disbelievingly. "He's just being stubborn now. Can't we do something to break him out of this funk?"

"I tried," Cameron replied. "Believe me. I tried to talk to him and all he did was glare at me. Then when I pressed him he left the room. Wouldn't even talk back to me."

D.A. grunted in frustration. "Gah!"

"He just needs time," Natalee shot in calmly. "All we can do is let him get over it on his own."

"If that ever happens…" Cameron added doubtfully.

Natalee frowned, defeated by her friends' pessimism. "Let's head back to the apartment. It's almost dinner time."

Matthew could hear their footsteps on the pavement as the others left the mailbox. Despite the distance between them, he had caught most of their conversation. While he knew they were only concerned, he couldn't shake the animosity he felt.

It had been over a year since his world had been taken over by Heartless. The others had been in Traverse Town just as long, if not more so. Adjusting to life on a new world had not been easy for any of them, but they had always had each other, through good times and bad. They all worked for Cid, the old, somewhat crass owner of the item, synthesis and accessory shops. The second district hotel had converted it's rooms into living quarters from the second floor up for the refugees of fallen worlds, and the five of them lived together in the smallest space they could muster.

The four of them were the closest Matthew had to a real family. He hated feeling the way he did toward them, but the trauma of losing his world still cut deep into his heart, and had finally got the better of him.

Although none of them had ever met Sora, Cid had told them about him many times. When he told them the young keyblade wielder had sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, they had all felt a stirring of newfound hope. There were weeks of bittersweet farewells as many of Traverse Town's residents found their way back to the worlds from which they came. The population of the small world shrunk exponentially in those days. Most returned to the warm embrace of loved ones, the familiarity of home.

Some didn't. Lost in the vast expanse of worlds, for some it was simply too big, too overwhelming. Their home was out there, somewhere, far beyond their reach, or perhaps redemption had simply come too late, and their world's existence simply faded away into the dark of the cosmos. Whatever the case, for them, it seemed there was no return. Traverse Town, with its' long nights and glowing streets, was their new reality.

With nowhere to go, and their options slim, the five children took it upon themselves to watch over Traverse Town. Quietly, subtly, they began to track the stars, knowing each one represented a world. If one disappeared, or blinked back into view, it was important to know so. They watched over the town's denizens as they came and went from the Cid's shops, to be sure another lost soul didn't find themselves alone on the balmy streets, and also to know if a fortunate individual had somehow found their way back to the world they came from. Despite Sora's best efforts, Heartless still made their presence known, though they were few and far between. Both an influx and shrinking of their population was a crucial change that couldn't be ignored, should it occur.

Even with their hard work and determinations, the year had come and gone, and Traverse Town had remained stagnant, as unchanged as the heavy hearts of all who lived there. Their time, their energy, it had all been for nothing, a wasted effort that could have been put to better use accepting their painful, but obviously permanent, situation.

It was the thought of that above all that burned anger and frustration deep in Matthew's chest. Huffing resentfully, the sole of his shoe scuffed on the grainy burgundy roof shingles as he knocked a nearby pebble over the gutter with his toe. He buried his forehead into his intertwined fingers, waiting to hear the plunk of it landing on the masonry ground of the alley below.

When no sound came, Matthew's attention perked and he blinked oddly. Shuffling the edge of the roof, he peered over the drop-off, and gasped. Protruding from the pile of wooden crates and barrels was a small, pale hand, lifelessly still. Hastily rising to his feet, the concerned boy scrambled down the ladder he placed next to the synthesis shop doors to reach the roof. He wondered fearfully what familiar face he would find as he leapt down into the alley. The scattering of storage containers scraped and clattered as he pushed them aside, tunneling his way to the back wall. When his arms broke through the threshold and his sights fell on his goal, he froze. The small girl, draped in sea blue and shrouded in a mask of blonde hair, was one he'd never seen before.

Falling to his knees before her, he took up the hand that had revealed her, and felt her wrist for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, albeit jarringly slow. He glanced quickly over her form. Save for her matted hair and the series of tears and wrinkles that had all but ruined her intricate blue robe, she seemed unharmed. Her limbs flopped in a ragdoll fashion as Matthew carefully gathered her up in his arms, praying the old man in the accessory shop could hear his desperate cry.

"Cid!"

* * *

Fibrous air, thick with tension, hung about the heads of all standing in hotel room number three, the Green Room. Upon being led there by Cid, Matthew had placed his find on the bed and fetched his cohorts. Now all six stood in an awkward silence, unsure of what to do or say.

"I'll have ta go to Hollow Bastion," Cid finally spoke up.

Eli glanced at him in concern. "Now?"

"Leon needs ta know about this," Cid stated tersely. His words gave the young people around him a sense of unease. It wasn't the news that gave them anxiety. Cid traveled between Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town regularly. It was his demeanour. None could recall a time when something had caused him to react so gravely.

The old man placed a small drawstring sac of what felt like tiny marbles in Natalee's hand.

"If anythin' happens, use these," he instructed.

As he swiftly took his leave without further explanation, the brunette's jaw dropped, and she stammered incoherently as Cid shut the door behind him. She had no idea what was in the bag, or how they were supposed to help. It wasn't munny. She could tell by the size of the orbs, and the way they felt when they rubbed against each other. And what made him think something could happen? We're they in danger?

Natalee sighed dolefully, and slipped the bag into her pocket. She would figure it out later.

As she turned back to the stranger in the bed, her sight caught the smile Matthew was trying to conceal as he leaned in the doorway the lead to the adjacent room.

"What are you so happy about?" she pressed, frowning.

He glanced at her, and shook his head. "Oh… nothing."

D.A. paced up to him and leaned her face in close to his, smirking as she studied his expression.

"He thinks she she's pretty," she announced.

Matthew snorted and averted his gaze, and a little too quickly. He could feel all eyes on him, and Cameron's knowing grin was the first sight he met when he looked back.

"Got a crush on the new girl, huh?" he taunted.

The target of their jest rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys, be serious." He crossed the room, gesturing to the comatose bed guest. "She's what we've been waiting for for the past year, what we've been working so hard to find."

His companions exchanged hesitant glances.

"Don't you see?" he mused. His shoulder's hunched, as though they couldn't hold the weight of his anticipation. "This changes everything."

Just as the others expressions began to show they're concurrence, D.A. slid her hands into her back pockets and slouched. "So what exactly do we do?"

Any indication of excitement they had was smeared away by the simple question, when each realized they didn't have an answer. They had spent so much time searching, it never occurred to them to plan for when they found what they sought.

Eli bit his lip, Cameron frowned, Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, and Natalee spoke up meekly.

"I... I guess we wait for her to wake up..." she offered.

D.A. puffed. "Better let the staff know the Green Room's gonna be occupied awhile."

Her friends followed her as she exited the suite, heading for the front desk. Matthew took up the rear, but halted in the doorway, taking a moment to look back at Traverse Town's newest addition.

"Don't make us wait too long, okay?" he murmured, and shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

Hours begat painfully slow days as the mysterious girl continued her deep, unbreakable sleep. Word of her presence spread throughout Traverse Town like dust in the wind, and it wasn't long before it's citizens we're knocking hourly on the door of Cid's employees, soliciting insatiable curiosity. The square of paper D.A. had adhered to the inner side of the door had quickly filled with black tick marks, one for every visit.

Natalee had decreed from the get-go that no one but the five of them were to go in the Green Room. While not sure of the specifics, it was clear the girl had been through immeasurable trauma, and the last thing she needed was a constant crowd around her, their prying eyes raking over her form like she was a back alley side show attraction. She would be dealing with enough of that when she woke up.

The Green Room became home away from home as time passed, as each took turns spending shifts with their pseudo-patient. Despite her complete opacity, the reason she could not be woken proved to be the most head-scratching. She was as healthy as a sleeping person could be. Her breathing was deep, and even, and her heartbeat slow. When Matthew sat her up and placed a cup of water or juice to her mouth, she would swallow reflexively. Eli had taken to reading to her aloud, and her closed eyes would twitch under her lids, almost as if she was listening. Natalee even felt a jolt of excitement when a soft sigh escaped her in reaction to the cool towel placed on her forehead. D.A. would joke, saying she had the biggest comatose personality in history.

It wasn't long before she felt like a close friend to her caretakers. Not a stranger, but a kindred presence, another of the lost Traverse Town children. Unaccepting of the ambiguity, Cameron had started calling her Jade, after the colour of the room in which she presided.

"I'm worried," Natalee confessed one night into a particularly silent dinner. "She's been sleeping for over a week."

"We're all looking after her," D.A. reminded. "What's the problem?"

Matthew stared intently at the spoonful of soupy rice he had lifted from his bowl. "She can't eat," he realized.

Natalee nodded hard. "That's right. We can force drink and cold compress her all we want, but if she doesn't eat soon, she's going to start getting worse."

"Any ideas?" Eli questioned cautiously. The inability to wake Jade up had put everyone on eggshells. All felt a portion of responsibility for her, and in turn a sense of guilt for not being able to really help her.

Silence reclaimed their communal table. Likely the most frustrated of all, Matthew let his spoon fall back into his bowl of untouched congee. "I'm going to go check on her," he announced, trying to sound calm.

Save for chewing and the clink of melting ice in glasses, the sound of the apartment door slamming behind him was the last any of them made.

* * *

Matthew felt his psyche stretched from one end of the green room to the other, ready to snap as he stared down at Jade, eyes closed, one bare foot crossed over the other. Her left hand rested under her chest, curled into a loose fist. The opposite arm lay parallel to her form, palm upturned to the ceiling. Was this how she slept naturally, he wondered. With the exception of the rise and fall of her breath behind her ribcage, she didn't, or more likely couldn't, move. He and the others left her in a comfortable position each time they returned her head to the thin pillow, but was it familiar to her? At some point, she had a home, just like the rest of them. A home where she ate breakfast every morning, rushed out an abused front door to school, tousled her blonde hair in a mirror and played music too loud. That was how Matthew pictured her at least, living a normal life in a blissfully happy home, where each night she would settle into an unmade bed. How would she curl into her sheets while sleeping listlessly? Hugging a pillow? Blankets tucked in snuggly up to her chin? A renegade foot hanging off the edge?

Matthew was shaken free from his daydreaming by a sudden sound, soft and faint but quaking in contrast to the silent room. His heart jumped a high bar, it's acrobatics tying his stomach in a knot in the process. Jade had groaned and placed a hand over her face, rubbing it remedially.

She was waking up.

Matthew rocketed to his feet, inadvertently grabbing her unoccupied hand as he stood over her. He swallowed anxiously, the distressed impatience growing in his expectant gape by the second until finally, her eyes opened. The breath he had been holding flooded from the wide smile he could not suppress. It grew more so as her eyes met his. Dark blue, like sapphires, they danced with the flicker of life. Their locked gaze sent a surge through Matthew's veins. Thrill, relief, anticipation…

… And suddenly, pain. His face shot toward it's source. Jade's grip had ironed around the hand he had slid into hers. Confused, he looked back to her, catching a mere flash of the glare she donned before her elbow shot up, colliding with his nose. Matthew keeled back, the taste of metal filling his throat as he stumbled into the dresser opposite the bed. He pressed the side of his thumb to his nostrils, damming the blood creeping toward his lips. He regained his composure as quickly as he could manage, he looked up in time to see Jade scrambling from her bed to the corner of the room furthest from him. Panting, she looked panicked, instinctively ready for fight or flight.

"Who are-" seemed to be the only speech she could muster, and what she could was nearly incomprehendable, wheezy and croaked due to her underutilized vocal cords. Her hand flew to her neck, as if searching for her voice.

Matthew raised the hand not holding his nose and held it up to her. "Whoa, whoa, relax," he eased.

Jade showed no intent to pay hee to him. Her sights darted about the room in desperation until they fell on the door that led to the hallway. Matthew had left it propped, and mentally kicked himself for it as the girl glanced challengingly at him, and took off through it.

"Wait!" he called to her fruitlessly, and followed through the exit. He found her sinking to the hardwood floor as he caught up to her. Adrenaline was all that had abled her to get as far as she had, and as it diminished her muscles began to succumb to the atrophy that came from a week free of movement.

Matthew kept his distance, both for Jade's security and his safety. He was almost certain she'd broken his nose.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you," he assured her calmly.

As he took a slow step toward her and she threw up her arm defensively, a white glow filled her fist, and left behind an intricate sword as it faded. Matthew's jaw dropped. Oddly, Jade looked even more surprised than he did. Her face stricken with petrified terror, she threw the weapon to the ground and shuffled back from it, trembling from head to toe.

Matthew heard a crowd of footsteps from behind him as Jade shakily wiped the sweat from her upper lip.

"What happened?" Natalee called worriedly.

"We heard crashing," Cameron explained.

D.A. and Eli were close at their heels, and all four froze in their tracks at the sight of Jade, awake and crumpled in a cowering heap on the ground before them.

"What did you do!?" D.A. exclaimed accusingly at Matthew.

He blinked at her in disbelief, finding her blame ironic. He was the one with blood gushing from his face, after all.

Natalee had knelt next to Jade and taken her arm gently in her grasp. "It's alright, you're safe. Come back to the room and we can explain, okay?"

Hesitantly, she nodded and allowed the helpful stranger to raise her to her feet and guide her back to the Green Room. Cameron, D.A. and Eli followed in turn, and the sword left behind on the floor burst away into a flare of light as Matthew swung the door shut behind him.

* * *

Maxx had never imagined she could find sheer bliss in basic human needs, but the large glass of water she was currently pouring down her muted throat and the fuzzy blanket draped over her shoulders had put her in a state of euphoria she couldn't compare to. Her hands were still shaking as she lowered the empty cup to her lap, but she had managed to calm her shock to minor restlessness. The colourful room, the view of the alley out the window, and the strangers surrounding her were unexpected and foreign sights. It was almost too much for her to absorb all at once.

A girl with yellow ribbons tied into her redwood hair claimed the glass from her unintentionally tight grip.

"Feel better?" she asked kindly.

Maxx nodded shortly. "Yeah… Thanks."

"I'm D.A.," she replied. "This is Natalee, Eli, and Cameron." She gestured to the individuals gathered before them in turn as she named them off. Each confirmed their introduction with a small wave. "And that one's Matthew," she concluded, cocking her chin to his location by the door. "I believe you've met."

"In a manner of speaking," Eli grinned, and tapped the side of his nose.

D.A. chuckled.

"And you are?" Natalee inquired.

The blonde girl hastily took the second glassful of water D.A. offered her. "I'm Maxx." A droplet of water trickled from the corner of her lips and down her chin as she drank greedily. "So what is this place?" she asked, wiping away the water.

She felt a bout of nervousness as the others exchanged reluctant glances.

"Traverse Town," Cameron finally answered.

"Tra-what?" she gaped, shaking her head doubtfully.

"Where are you from, Maxx?" Natalee questioned gently.

"Sunset Isle," she replied. "Does that matter?"

Eli disregarded her query, instead offering his own. "Before you woke up here, do you remember seeing any Heartless in your town?"

Maxx's face twisted, her confusion growing. "Heartless?"

The look of hesitation the group shared quickly transformed to one of astonishment.

"Uh… my homeroom teacher comes to mind," she offered, grinning meekly.

Her frail attempt at humour went unnoticed.

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?" D.A. pressed.

A thoughtful frown claimed Maxx as she struggled to recall. "I remember... the night before the last week of school started. I did half my homework, brushed my teeth, put out my uniform, and went to bed."

"Did anything strange happen before then?" Eli grilled.

"No, it was-" She stopped herself, and crushed her eyes shut as she groaned in impatience. "What does all this have to with anything?"

Her jaw fell in disbelief as she was once again ignored, and all but Matthew convened into a tight huddle that emitted whispers Maxx could clearly make out.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. She's obviously not from here."

"But how did she get here? She says there weren't any Heartless."

"Maybe she slept through the whole thing. It's happened before."

"And survived? No way…"

"HEY!"

Maxx's shout brought all attention her way. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Glaring, she shot to her feet. "I want answers. Why am I here? Tell me what's going on." Her glower deepened as she was met with silence. "_Now_." she demanded warningly.

The room grew rigid with dread, but in spite of it, Matthew rose and paced calmly across the room to her. It was only when he stood closely in front of her that Maxx realized how tall he was, as she had to crane her neck to look into his face.

"The World of the Lost," he said plainly. "That's what the people who live here call this place. You aren't in another town, or a far-off city. You're on another world. Literally. And you're here because your world was destroyed." It took all he had to remain stoic as terror crept through every inch of the girl before him. Pain swelled in his chest to see her in such a state by his own hand, but she needed the truth, full and uninhibited, no matter how much it hurt. He knew from experience that treading lightly and allowing her to remain hopeful would only harm her more in the end. "The Heartless are mindless creatures, souls without hearts. They ravage worlds in their endless search to find what they what they lack. In the end they take over and swallow the heart of the world, destroying it. It's places, it's people, it's light… all fade away into darkness." He lowered his face to Maxx's level as she placed a hand over her mouth. "That's why you're here."

At first, she appeared speechless.

"Is that true?" she murmured after a long silence. "All of it?"

Natalee sighed, and nodded slowly.

Shoving Matthew aside, Maxx charged out the door to the hallway. He watched her leave, and found the others united in scowling at him.

"Why did you tell her like that?!" D.A. protested.

"Someone had to," he stated defiantly.

Realizing that reasoning with Matthew was pointless, Cameron kicked the floorboards, growled in defeat, and made for the exit. "Maxx, wait!"

The air was cool and damp against Maxx's skin, and the grey stone of the walkway cold under her bare feet. Her head spun as her senses tried to keep up with all there was to take in around her, and her mind raced. Sunset Isle disappearing, heartless creatures taking over, being sent to a whole different world… none of it was possible, and certainly not without her knowing. Yet here she was, standing in Traverse Town. The glare of it's coloured light shone hard in her eyes. The crisp night air filled her lungs. The taste of its foreign water still lingered on her tongue. This place was real.

It was more than her already fragile state of mind could handle. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. Unsure of what else to do with herself, her instinct fell to something she knew, something familiar. She turned and began to climb up the side of the building scaling the sills and outer framework toward the roof. She had reached the halfway point when the others tumbled out of the hotel. The sight made Cameron hold his head in his hands, as if he might collapse at any second.

"Oh god. Matthew, you made her go crazy."

"Maxx, come down!" Natalee pleaded.

She could hear those beneath her calling, but Maxx remained focused on her goal. A collective gasp sounded as she leapt a fair distance from a wide outcropping and barely caught the gutter of a narrow dormer. Her teeth ground roughly as she roused the strength to lift her weight up onto the rooftop.

Surrounded by his friends, all of them frozen with worry, Matthew huffed, and stalked back into the hotel unnoticed.

Maxx had shuffled to the edge of the dormer in the meantime, and now stood clinging tightly to an iron post that held a string of buzzing golden bulbs who's glow had attracted a flock of moths. From her perch, she could see far beyond the structures of the district. Red and brown shingled steeples and spires stretched far into the horizon where they met the dark, star-dusted sheet of the night sky. There was no sea, no cliffs, no crumbling mansion tucked into a temperate rainforest, no wind wafting brine. Only endless buildings lit by neon and halogen, and a breeze that carried the scent of chimney smoke swaying her matted hair.

She was unable to tear away her gaze as the window under her popped open, from which Matthew emerged. He planted himself firmly on the sill, and pulled himself up next to her.

"It's real…" she breathed.

"Staring won't make it go away," he stated. "Believe me, I've been trying for a year now."

Maxx felt her grip loosen on the pole as she slid to her knees. "Why me?" she choked. "Why did I survive?"

"Can't say," he replied. "That's the one thing we don't know, and it's the one question everyone asks."

The flood of emotions that careened through her was clearly visible in her widened eyes. For many moments it seemed too much for her to absorb, until she finally spoke.

"Matthew…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He half-grinned, her response unexpected. "For what?"

"For telling me the truth," she responded. "It was hard to hear, but I'm glad you did what you did. It took guts." She turned toward him, smiling sympathetically. "And I'm sorry I broke your nose."

He chuckled, and lightly pinched the bruise that had formed between his eyes. "It's okay. It'll grow back."

Maxx laughed. The sandy roof tiles ground under her as she shuffled to sit next to him, and held out her hand. "Give me your belt," she requested upfront.

He blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Just do it," she coaxed.

Matthew cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, but did as she asked and reached for his buckle.

"Oh my," a voice giggled. D.A. had poked her head out the window he had previously opened, along with Natalee, Cameron and Eli behind her. "What's going on here?"

Matthew handed the strap to Maxx, and raised his hands as he shrugged.

"Witness my genius," his rooftop companion gloated confidently. She crudely folded the strap in half, and held it before his face. "Bite down," she instructed. He faltered, only to have her jerk it closer to his pursed mouth. Tentatively, he did as he was told. Before he could react, Maxx tangled one hand into his dark hair, and took hold of the bridge of his nose with the other.

"This is going to hurt," she informed quickly.

And hurt it did. The group in the window cringed as Maxx's grip cracked Matthew's nose back into place.

"Ooh…" they echoed.

Pain flared across the battered boy's face. He recoiled out of Maxx's hands and slammed his fist into the roof, his belt still held between his teeth.

"That should do it," she declared, brushing her palms.

"Great, wonderful, perfect," Cameron rambled tetchily. "Now will both of you get down from there."

Maxx rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, you win." She hopped to her feet, stood over the window, and lowered herself down. She looked to be sure Matthew had followed, and found him still collapsed and holding his face. "Aw, come on," she said teasingly. "Don't be such a baby."

"Uhg," he grunted, and replaced his belt. After blinking away the sting and tears that had welled in his eyes, he swung quickly through the window and into the top floor corridor, relishing in the safety of solid ground. "Our place is two floors down," he told Maxx.

Her head titled inquisitively. "Oh, I'm moving?"

"We have an extra bunk," he explained, and smirked. "The Green Room is getting sick of you."

She grinned. "Sounds good."

Matthew took her shoulder, turned her, and led her to the stairwell with his grasp. His face continued to throb, and he grimaced. "Remind me never to wake you up again."

Maxx simply snickered, and passed through the door held open for her. "Only if you feed me. I'm starved. What do you guys have?"

Her guide smiled thoughtfully, despite the discomfort it caused to his face. "Hmm…"

* * *

"Rice porridge?" Maxx's nose crinkled as a hefty bowl of the white, pasty, herb-speckled substance was place before her.

"Picky eater?" D.A. chastised, waving a finger at her. "Not in this apartment."

"No, nothing like that." The congee squelched around Maxx's spoon as she placed the first bite in her mouth. "I was just expecting something a little more… exotic. You know, being in another world and all."

While the word average perfectly described the bowl of food she currently ate, it couldn't be applied to anything else in her surroundings. The apartment was one room, with the exception of the curtained shower nook in the far corner. Three sets of bunk beds constructed from pine planks flanked the walls. Each was made with white sheets and a dark blue blanket. A lamp and small shelf were mounted on the wall, above each person's head and feet respectively. Every bunk had a white linen curtain that could be drawn for privacy. Between two of the bunk sets was a small armchair, patterned with blue gingham. Shelves lined with books hung above it.

The tiny kitchen was built into the corner opposite the beds, and around the nearby square pillar. Bread and fruit in baskets lay on the wooden butcher-block counters. Pots, pans, and utensils hung from hooks and bars on the walls. Dishes and silverware were stacked in open shelving. Ebony brown cabinets built around the oven and sink held bags of flour and rice, spices, and other things Maxx hadn't been able to identify.

An entryway had been formed by the clever placement of shelf units and a bench. Boxes, baskets, and containers were tightly arranged, providing extra storage to contain who-knew-what. Under the bench was a line of shoes, neatly tucked away, and above it a row of six hooks held jackets and scarves.

Placed in the center of it all was a large rectangular table, mismatched chairs of wood, wicker, and metal surrounding the perimeter. It was there that Maxx now sat and the others slowly joined her. All but Matthew, who now lay on his bunk with large headphones over his ears and a bag of ice on his face.

The book Eli had been poring over hit the table with a thud as he sat himself. "What do you eat in…" he paused, searching his memory for the name of Maxx's world.

"Sunset Isle," she reminded. "Besides porridge? Mostly seafood. It's a fishing town, after all. Meat is a special occasion thing. The bakers are quite genius too. The sea air makes yeast do pretty amazing things. Oh, and all the kids eat sea salt ice cream bars."

She grinned as the others' gagged at the thought.

"They're better than they sound," she insisted.

Her stomach now filled with sticky rice, Maxx sunk her spoon into what remained, and sighed determinedly. "So what happens to me now?"

"Well…" Natalee hummed thoughtfully, "normally, you'd do what everyone else did. You'd find a job, a place to live…"

"And spent the rest of your days trying to accept that this is your new reality," Cameron added.

"But…?" Maxx coaxed.

"You see, there's one thing Matthew didn't tell you, and it's sort of important," D.A. told her.

"And what's that?" she asked tentatively. So much had already happened, Maxx wasn't sure if she could take another piece of bad news.

"You're the first person who has shown up in a year," Eli confessed. "Since everything happened."

The questioning girl blinked. "Since what happened?"

"The Heartless first appeared a year ago," he explained. "They began destroying worlds, and people started showing up here. And they would have continued forever if it wasn't for Sora."

Natalee continued. "Sora had the power to wield the keyblade, the weapon that could destroy the Heartless and seal the hearts of worlds by locking the keyhole that leads to it. When his world was destroyed, he traveled to many others doing exactly that."

"Until he finally came to Kingdom Hearts," Cameron persisted. "It's the heart of all worlds. Believing that it would give him great power, a man named Ansem attempted to harness the darkness he thought lay within it."

"But Sora defeated him!" D.A. psyched gleefully. "And sealed Kingdom Hearts for good."

"Which brings us to where we are now," Eli finished. "And here you are."

Maxx grinned mischievously. "So… I'm kind of a big deal?"

Natalee chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"But what does it all mean?" she strained.

"We aren't really sure," Cameron admitted. "We've only heard all this second hand. Even though Sora arrived in Traverse Town after we all did, we never actually met him."

"But our boss Cid has," D.A. assured. "He works with a group who knew him very well."

"He's with them right now, as a matter of fact," Natalee said. "On their home world of Hollow Bastion. He went to tell them about you."

Eli nodded. "I'm sure he'll have answers when he comes back."

Maxx frowned. At first she thought to ask how long it would be until this Cid's return, but decided against it. Knowing wouldn't change anything. "So what happens in the meantime?"

"You can stay here with us," D.A. replied. "Maybe help us out at the stores if you feel like it."

Maxx glanced down at her uncovered feet and scant apparel. "I'm going to need some clothes if you want me to do your job," she remarked.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Natalee exclaimed, and jumped up from her seat. She tugged the curtain back from the unused bunk, pulled a blue and black stack of fabric from under its pillow, and offered it to her guest. "This is what you were wearing when Matthew found you."

Her eyes widened, and she grabbed the corners of the blue article. It unfolded as she lifted it.

"My yukata…" she breathed. The item had tears and smudges, but it was definitely hers.

"Ohh…" D.A. cooed. "It's so pretty. You dress nice on Sunset Isle."

"No, you don't understand," she struggled, clinging the garb to her chest. "There's only one day in the entire year I would wear this."

The others leaned forward, anticipatory.

"The Dusk Blossom festival," she murmured, and her face snapped into realization. "That was a week after the last day I remember."

"Eureka!" Eli grinned. "That's another chunk of time you can account for."

Maxx bit her lip. "Maybe, but what happened in that week I lost?"

"You can try and remember while we wait for Cid," Natalee encouraged. "And tomorrow we'll buy you some new clothes. You can't run around in something as special as that. I can mend it for you if you want, too."

Nodding, Maxx handed the yukata back.

D.A. yawned, and sunk into her chair. "Well, I'm beat!"

Natalee smiled gently. "I think we all are. Let's turn in. Maxx, you're bunk is the top one next to Matthew." She pointed to the bed, and it's assigned occupant rose from her chair and leapt up into it without use of the ladder.

Natalee snorted. "Is this a habit of yours, all the climbing and jumping? You're going to get hurt."

"Haven't broken anything yet," she replied, and winked.

Her hostess sighed, and poked Matthew's shoulder. He lifted his ice and shrugged one ear free.

"Lights out," she told him, and held out her hand.

He handed her his ice pack, flipped the power switch on his headphones, and placed them on his shelf.

The room was a symphony of rustling sheets as all in it settled into their respective bunks. The ice bag hit the sink with a clank as Natalee tossed it in, and drowned the room in darkness with a flip of the light switch.

* * *

The constellations hidden in the spackled ceiling were engrained in Maxx's memory as she sighed in aggravation for what felt like the hundredth time. Sleep refused to come to her. She had tossed, turned, adjusted her pillow, and counted sheep for hours, but her mind wouldn't allow her to drift off.

Matthew, who had been woken some time ago by her stirs, could hear every move through the curtain. He recalled his first night in Traverse Town distinctly. The fear, the uncertainty, it could keep even the most level-headed person awake. Everyone had coping mechanisms they discovered over time, himself included. Maxx would find her own eventually, but for the time being…

The girl jumped as the curtain adjacent her head was yanked aside.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her. He had arced his upper body over the rail of his bunk and hovered his face over hers.

She nodded. Despite the calm façade she wore, Matthew could easily see the distress hidden behind it, resonating clearly from her deep blue eyes.

He flashed her a comforting smile. "Everything will be fine."

Her face contorted doubtfully, then buried itself in her hands. A muffled grunt emanated through her fingers. "Gah…"

She heard Matthew move, and slid her hands from her eyes. When he turned back, his finger hung his headphones just over her nose.

"Just listen to the music," he instructed. "Don't think about anything else. Focus on the sound."

Maxx pulled away her hands as he fit the headset gently over her ears. She heard the click of the on switch, and a sweet, sombre melody filled the air in the ear cups. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Her shoulders relaxed, and her eyelids crept closed as the notes streamed across her consciousness. She wasn't sure if it would help her sleep, but she _did_ feel better. Why Matthew had spent all evening tuning the rest of them out suddenly made sense. The music carried her to calm thoughts, to a better place.

A faint smile graced her lips. If she couldn't sleep, at least she could dream.

* * *

Hangers clanged together, one after the other, as Maxx filed through the endless racks of clothes. After a satisfying breakfast, which to her relief was _not_ porridge, D.A. and Natalee had taken her to the nearby suit and dress shop. Though they had insisted it sold more besides, she was starting to have doubts. Nothing she had found so far even remotely interested her. She didn't feel like she was being picky. Whatever she was going to chose had fit a very short list of criteria. She had to be able to move freely, no frilly-lacies, and above all, it had to fit properly. The clothes Natalee had loaned her, which were far too big, only reemphasized that last requirement.

"Gah…" she growled. "Does everyone in this town dress like they're going to cotillion?" She was exaggerating, but frustration was beginning to get the better of her.

Natalee smirked coyly. "What can I say? Most adults don't need clothes they can climb walls in. That's what kids look for."

Maxx halted her search suddenly and slowly turned to her new friend, looking equally sly.

"Wait," Natalee protested as she headed to a unit of cubbies holding adolescent clothing. "I was joking."

"Desperate times, desperate measures," she announced confidently, loading her arms with a stack of outfits.

She strode to a change room while Natalee continued to object. "They won't fit, Maxx. You aren't a kid."

The determined girl held her palm over her head. "With my height, I may as well be."

The drape of the stall shot shut. Natalee sighed submissively, and looked to D.A.

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

"They sell any shoes in this places?" Maxx's voice asked, slightly muffled by the curtain.

Natalee half smiled and shook her head. "Yes, Maxx."

"Awesome," the change room replied. "Cause I think we've found what we're looking for."

* * *

"Well, it all fits," D.A. observed, watching Maxx as she jogged in place.

"'Feels pretty good," she added, especially grateful for the strong gripped treads on the soles of her new sneakers. Her first encounter with the Traverse Town outdoors had been deceiving. The sudden transition from the warmth of the Green Room to the outside had cast chills nipping over her skin. However, after adjusting to the climate, the night air proved to be rather balmy. It was in that discovery the Maxx had opted for a pair of black clam diggers and a short cream vest, leaving her arms and calves exposed to the tepid air. Under the vest, a red shirt that didn't quite cover her midsection was zipped up over her chest.

"I just need a little test," she said thoughtfully. "See if I can actually climb in these." The muscles in her shoulders flexed expectantly as she stretched her arms outward.

"Hey, what about the bell?" D.A. chimed.

Maxx glanced at her questioningly.

"Up in the tower," she explained, pointing across the square to the district's highest building. "It hasn't been rung since the gizmo shop got locked up. Maybe you could reach it."

Natalee crossed arms and shot Maxx a wary glance. "Will it make a difference if I point out that it's dangerous?"

She was met with one of her new friend's all-too-common confident grins. "Nope."

In a flurry of footsteps, she took off before she could be lectured with any more cautious advice. A beeline to the bell was too short for Maxx's acceptance, and chose to weave about the clearing, vaulting over dividers, scaling walls, jumping across benches, and skidding under obstacles.

D.A. exhaled a dreamy sigh as she watched, to which Natalee chuckled.

"What has you so pleased?" she rhetorically teased.

"She just looks so happy," D.A. replied pensively. Maxx had reached the ladder next the to east door of the Gizmo Shop, and was rushing up it's rungs to the bell concourse. "I haven't seen her smile like that since she got here, have you?"

Natalee nodded slowly, her eyes glazing sadly as she observed Maxx shaking the cobwebs from the rope that rang the bell. "I haven't seen _anyone_ smile like that since they got here."

She stumbled as D.A. flung her arms around her neck, pulling her shoulder against her chest, and couldn't help but feel better as her best friend flashed one of her infectious, beaming grins.

"Don't worry! It's just like Matthew said, things are about to change." Natalee's head bobbed as her neck received an encouraging tug. "Just you wait and see."

The weight of the bell lifted Maxx from her feet as she tolled it thrice. It's chimes pealed across Traverse Town's open courtyards, drifted through its narrow streets, and echoed about its tunnels. The tone, rich and deep, drew the trodden denizens from their home to the streets, stirred by the unfamiliar sound. Among them, Eli, Cameron and Matthew emerged from the hotel. Mist chilled their faces as the bells third ring activated the fountain built into the southern wall of the district's square.

Amongst the surprising scattering of faces that met her as she approached the edge of the platform, Maxx could see the boys, and waved. She grinned widely as they waved back, and what sounded like it could be all of Traverse Town began to clap and shout gleefully. Their happy cheers met her back as she turned to ring out an encore.

The joyous atmosphere was short lived, for within the shadows a field of black spot spawned. From each, a twitching pair of yellow eyes emerged. Long antennae sprouted from inky bodies that scuttled and stretched. Maxx slid slowly back from the crowd of creatures, and swiftly found herself facing a sea of shroud.

"Heartless!" a petrified voice shouted from far below.

Outside the dress shop, D.A. clung anxiously to Natalee's arm as the swell of Heartless appeared over the edge of the roof of the gizmo shop, and ebbed from the side streets.

"Neos," Cameron breathed, wide-eyed. The shoulders of the crowd bombarded him as he moved against it's flow. As the rest of Traverse Town fled for the safety of the First District, he and his companions shoved and pushed their way to the girls.

"Cameron!" Natalee cried, relieved, and gathered his sleeves in her fingers.

He took hold of her elbows reassuringly. "Are you two okay?"

D.A. nodded sharply. "I've never seen this many Heartless at once. What happened?!"

Eli crouched over the wall, staring hard at the river of Heartless pouring from the Third District. "There's no logical explanation for this..."

Matthew joined him, looking up instead of down. Maxx was still high above, and giving the horde of Heartless a run for their munny, tearing away each that leapt at her with her bare hands. He gasped as he recalled their encounter in the hotel hallway, and called to her over the chaos.

His voice reached her, barely, a pebble's ripple in the maelstrom.

"Maxx! The sword!"

As if prompted by him, the weapon appeared in her grasp, and relieved her of three Heartless in one swing. It took only a few repetitions of the movement for Maxx to realize anything she killed instantly regenerated, and the time to consider fleeing had come. Her vest was removed and slung over the nearest string of lights in one centripetal motion of her arms. A scant few unfortunate Heartless jumped for her and missed, falling to their untimely end as she zip-lined down the cord. Strands of hair snapped at her cheeks as she slid, and she eased her grip once above the Lost Children. The ground reverberated under her ungraceful landing.

Natalee uncharacteristically wasted no time on pleasantries or sentiments.

"I'd say things have happened, wouldn't you all?" Cid's velvet bag clicked from within as she held it up. Light glinted from the contents as Natalee dumped a handful of glowing white pearls into her palm.

As she was about to curse Cid for egging her with something so appallingly useless, Eli jaw-dropped. "Linkpearls!"

"Gesundheit," D.A. quipped.

He scowled. "No time for jokes! Grab one and put it in your ear," he instructed, and followed his own direction.

"Are you daft?" Natalee accused.

"Just trust me," he insisted. "I read about them in a book once."

Natalee's cupped fingers emptied as five hands reached into them and took a pearl of their own. Each member of the tight circle had a glimmering nestled on the left side of their head before they were readily awaiting further orders from the group scholastic.

"What now Eli?" D.A.'s hands waved coaxingly.

The well-read boy grinned as each pearl flared into life. "See you on the other side."

Maxx felt her stomach lurch as the pearl's unknown power dematerialized her body, and her wrist contort in Matthew's strong, familiar grasp.

An instant later, in a literal flash, Traverse Town was gone.

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

And just like that, our time in Traverse Town is over. Next stop? Well, you'll see next chapter, of course.

As of now you have met and spent a fair amount of time with all the OCs who will be appearing in this story. Remember them all? Good! Who's your favorite? I like writing D.A. a lot. She's so perky and enthusiastic. Everything she says and does makes me smile.

The Lost Children's apartment is based off a photograph in an Ikea catalogue. I thought that it was good balance. While they all live in one small room, it isn't squalor. It felt like it would clearly represent how everyone lived in Traverse Town a year after the events of Kingdom Hearts.

The linkpearls are another Final Fantasy concept. In XI and XIV 'Linkshells' are the equivalent of guilds and you join and chat by equipping linkpearls. They rest in the crook of your ear and glow when they are taken out to show they are active (Although you can't actually see then in the game. It is portrayed in concept art, however). The normal pearls can't teleport, but there are special ones that can, so technically I didn't simply add that out of convenience. They also come in any colour you want, but I decided to go with white.

Yes, you really can fix a broken nose that way, although I wouldn't recommend it if you have access to medical care. Matthew was actually a pretty tough nut about it considering how painful it is.

For anyone who is curious, I drew the cover image. I'm so glad FFnet added that feature.

Don't forget to drop off a review, guys. They bring me the joys, and I'm happy to answer any reasonable, non-spoiler questions you might have.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	5. Hollow Bastion

**Chapter 5: Hollow Bastion**

Water. Maxx could hear, smell, taste, and feel it, damp, cool, and coursing all around her. Except against her back, which pressed hard into a stone surface. Her eyes slid open contritely, revealing a dusty sunset sky framed by rocky waterfalls. Condensation clung to her hair, eyelashes, clothes, and left a sheen on her skin.

Slowly, she sat up. Her neck ached, and she coughed as her lungs adjusted to the humid air. She found the falls closer than she realized, enveloped entirely around her. Even stranger, they were rising, not falling. She shuffled forward and sunk her hands into its chill torrents, sighing blissfully as they washed the grit from her palms.

So engrossed she was in the sedative feeling, the footsteps behind her went unnoticed.

"Well well... If it ain't the new girl."

* * *

Matthew had always imagined what Hollow Bastion would look like in person. Cid had described it to him time and time again, but claimed his own words did not do it justice. Now that Matthew was standing in it for himself, he understood what the old coot meant. The town was old, very old. It seeped with the energy and culture that could only come with age. In the distance, the castle's massive brass pipes gleamed in the afternoon sun. The town sat in the opposite side of the canyon, and was a flurry of people and moogles alike. Matthew knew from Cid that the entire world was in a state of rebuild, and the enthusiasm of all who inhabited it could be seen on every face he passed. Hard work of everyone, all toward a greater good. Matthew very much liked the sound of that.

A short walk from the dead end in which his link had dumped him, he found Cameron outside the synthesis shop, playfully keeping a group of excited moogles at bay.

"Kupo! Kup-ku kupo!" the smallest twittered.

Cameron grinned. "It's good to see you too, Mocchi. Have Mopli and Monty been working you too hard?"

Mocchi's pompom twitched. "Kuuu... Kupopo."

"That's good. Oh, Matthew, there you are." He waved, sending one of the hovering moogles spinning.

Matthew smiled. Before the destruction of his world, Cameron had claimed to be a most avid animal lover. It proved to be true when the moogles in Traverse Town instantly bonded with him, adoring his company, not to mention the biscuits often hidden in his pockets. To this day, he was still the only one who understood their strange mooglespeak.

"Salted ice cream? Really Scrooge, you're the king of lucky coincidences." Natalee's soft voice came floating from the nearby walk in freezer. As she exited, another followed.

"That's half of being a tycoon," it's gruff tone replied.

"Scrooge," Matthew greeted, surprised and pleased as the elderly duck emerged.

"Matthew!" the old fowl exclaimed boisterously. He claimed the young man's hand and shook it firmly. "Wonderful to see you again! How is that music collection of yours?"

"Always growing," he answered proudly.

Scrooge, although creeping past his prime, was a prodigy businessman. Before the appearance of the Heartless, he had been venturing to create a transit system for safe travel between worlds. He had met the Lost Children while working with Cid to construct such a route between Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion.

"Scrooge is trying to recreate his favorite childhood snack," Natalee explained.

Matthew smirked curiously. "Oh really."

"Aye lad," Scrooge nodded. "If I get the recipe right, I know I'll make millions, but the dafted thing keeps eluding me. Seems ice cream bars are an art, not a science."

"_Sea salt_ ice cream," Cameron elaborated suggestively, a moogle bouncing on his palm.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Hey, didn't Maxx say-"

"She certainly did," Natalee cut in. "We were hoping she was with you."

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "Haven't seen her, or Eli or D.A. now that you mention it."

"They should be safe, wherever they are," Scrooge assured. "Hollow Bastion has a spiffing new defense system."

"Watch you don't trip it," a low voice spoke to the teens' backs.

Cameron smirked without looking behind him. "Leon, you sound just as gloomy as I remember."

"Leon!" Natalee exclaimed as she turned. "It's been a long time. I like the fur."

The Lost Children had met Leon and his group a year ago, before their departure to Hollow Bastion, and hadn't seen them since.

The tall brunette coughed dismissively into his fist as he tugged on his aforementioned collar. "What are you three doing here?"

"Big trouble in Traverse Town," Matthew informed.

"Swarms of Heartless cropped up all of a sudden," Natalee added, whirling her hands dramatically. "More than I've even seen at one time."

"Heartless huh?" Leon mused idly. "What about Nobodies?"

The girl's green eyes narrowed uncomprehendingly. "Nobodies? Have you been drinking Cid's 'special' tea Leon?"

He sighed. "You must work pretty hard for Cid to shelter you guys like that."

Natalee huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The gunblade wielder shook his head, ignoring her retort. "Go on with your story."

"We put in the linkpearls Cid gave us," Cameron continued. "Not sure how it worked, but they brought us here."

Matthew folded his arms. "All of us, hopefully."

Leon thumbed his eyebrow. "Right. There are two more of you, aren't there? And the new girl Cid mentioned?"

His juniors nodded.

"I'll take you to him," he told them. "Those pearls were his doing. He should have answers for you."

The trek to the borough was short, but the limited timespan didn't prevent Natalee from bombarding Leon with long strings of questions. She realized she ran a great risk of irritating him, but simply couldn't contain herself. Life on Traverse Town had been still, as unchanging as time itself. Now more had happened in a few days than she could remember in her _entire_ life, let alone the one in Traverse Town, and Leon was the first person who could even possibly answer the mountains of uncertainties she now bore.

Or perhaps she was just nosey. The others simply couldn't tell.

"So, how's life on your home world?" she asked as she walked next to him, glancing intently over his shoulder.

"Hard work," he replied plainly. "Restoring a city is never easy. Having Heartless and Nobodies to worry about is the icing on our cake of inconvenience."

"Well, at least you're here, where you came from," she pointed out.

Her taller companion leered and shot her a quick knowing look. "Guilt trips later, Natalee. We're here."

The wooden door creaked as Leon swung it open. Matthew's shoes tapped against the sepia stone floor as he brought up the rear behind the others. Across the room, before a large screen, a pair of familiar faces read over it with great focus.

"Guests," Leon announced, and approached them.

"Yuffie, Aerith," Natalee smiled, and dashed to them, the boys trailing her heels.

"Hey you guys!" Yuffie grinned and waved.

"It's wonderful to see you," Aerith said melodiously, her voice as airy and kind as ever.

Yuffie flicked the tails of her headband behind her. "Whatcha doing in our neck of the woods?"

"Seems the Heartless are taking over Traverse Town," Leon explained. "Looks like Hollow Bastion isn't the only one with problems."

"You mean their numbers are growing here too?" Cameron asked, surprised and feebly disappointed.

"You don't know the half of it," Yuffie sighed.

Matthew frowned and rubbed his chin. "So something really _is_ happening. It can't be coincidence all these things occurred so recent to each other. Do you know what's going on Leon?"

He shook his head. "But we can discuss it later," he advised, and looked to his cohorts. "Where's Cid?"

"Something set off the system in the falls," Aerith replied.

Yuffie added, "He went to go check the breaker."

"Could it be one of our friends?" Natalee wondered.

Leon hummed. "Not likely. The system is only supposed to be set off by Heartless and Nobodies. It could have malfunctioned though."

Cameron titled his face to the glaring screen. "Wonder what the old kook found…"

* * *

"Well Missy, welcome ta Hollow Bastion."

Maxx palmed her unruly bangs from her face to clear her view. The town was truly unlike anything she had ever laid eyes on. It was drastically different from Traverse Town, and certainly nothing like Sunset Isle. The houses and structures were a strange hybrid of old architecture and new technology, with copper pipes and wires running from plastered walls and stonework partitions. Water fell from every crevice, either into grates or simply down into the stony valley. Construction equipment lay scattered and rose high into the sunset sky, and rightly so. There didn't appear to be much that wasn't crumbling or in some state of deterioration.

"Ain't much, but it's home," Cid lilted. He replaced the long toothpick he was so fond of chewing back between his teeth. "Follow me. I'll take ya to H.Q."

Maxx stared at her feet as he led her down a set of stone steps.

"So, good to see you up and at 'em," he said, attempting to coax some conversation out of the small girl.

"Oh, that's right," she recalled. "We met while I was asleep."

He nodded. "Weren't exactly the talkative type then, either."

She snickered self-consciously. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"World gettin' swallowed can have that effect on a fella," Cid stated. "Even sadder when it happens to a kid like you."

There had been one question Maxx had been fearful to ask since she woke in Traverse Town, but she felt like she could trust this Cid with it.

"Is it possible anyone made it out of Sunset Isle? Beside me, I mean?"

The old man twirled his toothpick. "Hard to say. Most folks end up in Traverse Town, like you. 'Course there are exceptions to every rule. People have turned up other places." He glanced to find Maxx once again staring hard at her toes. "Hopin' to find someone?"

"My best friends," she responded surely. "Three of them."

After being lead to the door of a large dwelling, she jerked as Cid's large hand clapped the back of her shoulder. "Well Missy, if they're anything like you, I'm sure they're fine."

He received a sheepish smile, and pushed open the door by its iron rung handle. When the view of the room contained three of his staff from Traverse Town, he sent a very clear 'ahem' in their direction.

"Lose something?" he remarked once he had their attention, gesturing to the girl standing in the doorway.

"Maxx," Matthew breathed, relieved to see her safe and sound.

As she entered, her reunited companions met her in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" Natalee vexed. "We were worried."

Maxx couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know there were people who cared. "I'm fine," she assured.

"Did you see Eli or D.A.?" Cameron checked.

She shook her head. "Sorry."

Leon, who had stood silently watching, nudged those he knew aside. Maxx squirmed as his cold blue eyes cast an unreadable stare over her. Uneasily, she puffed and set her knuckles on her hips.

"What's the matter Fluffy? Never seen a short kid before?"

Leon's gaze was unfazed by her taunting. "Your face…" he mused. "You look…"

An expectant eyebrow raised on Maxx's face as he trailed off.

As if he had the thought and lost it, he waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind." With two fingers, he gave her forehead a firm tap. "And it's Leon."

Maxx exhaled sharply as he turned his back to her. "And they said I was crazy…" she murmured to no one in particular, rubbing the spot where his touch had left a tingling sensation.

"Manners Leon," a girl with black bob-cut hair scolded. "I'm Yuffie," she said to Maxx. she motioned to a taller girl in pink, "and she's Aerith."

Aerith welcomed her with a graceful nod. Radiant and gentle, she reminded Maxx of Nyaru.

"Well kiddos," Cid spoke up. He had seated himself at the large-screened computer terminal in the corner, and had typed some frenetic commands into the keyboard. "Bad news. Eli and D.A. ain't on this world."

"WHAT?" Cameron and Natalee echoed.

"Figures…" Matthew sighed.

"How is that possible?" Natalee cried. "How can you even tell!?"

"Them linkpearls function as tracking devices," Cid explained, "among other things. As long as ya have it in, we can see and hear everything yer up to from this terminal, and where ya do it. If we can't, means the walls separatin' that world haven't been broken yet."

Natalee gaped. "So they're on a world we can't even get to?"

"It would seem so," Leon confirmed nonchalantly.

"You're awfully calm about it," Matthew accused.

Yuffie waved a finger at him. "Fear not! We've got a feeling help will arrive very soon."

"In the meantime, you kiddos can help us out here," Cid announced. "I ain't paying ya to lollygag."

"Help?" Maxx asked warily. "With what…?"

"Oh, that's right!" Yuffie realized. "You don't know what we do here." She stood conductor style before Leon, Aerith, and Cid, her arms outstretched. "We're the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"Is that so?" Maxx grinned. The equipment she saw on her way there suddenly made sense.

"Indeed it is, young lady."

The startling voice made Maxx jump. At her back a burst of grey smoke flared up. As it faded, a wizardly old man appeared, clad in a blue cap and robe, and bearing a white beard the fell to his ankles.

"Hey Merlin," Cameron hailed.

The old gentleman adjusted his round spectacles as the younger children surround him. "Ah yes, lovely to see you all again. And, I see you brought your new friend Cid mentioned."

The blonde dipped her chin. "Name's Maxx."

"Well met, my dear," Merlin replied. "Now, since it looks like you four will be staying with us for some time, what say we get each of you a room, hmm?"

Natalee's eyes widened. "My _own_ room? One I don't have to share with boys?"

Maxx had only spent one night in the tiny apartment with Natalee and the others. It hadn't been the height of comfort, but it was more than tolerable. However, she hadn't considered what it would have been like to remain confined in that space for a year as the others had. If… no, _when_ she returned to Sunset Isle, she would never take her large room, a space all her own, for granted again.

Merlin laughed. "Of course, my dear. Its nothing a little magic can't provide."

He tapped the end of his long mahogany wand to the floor, and with a quick swing sent a spell through the room. It hit the wall opposite Cid's computer, and the smoke formed a door that hadn't been there before.

Natalee's face lit up. "Come on!" she said excitedly, and grabbed Maxx by the wrist.

"Whoa!" she reeled, the girl's grasp yanking her along at a full run.

The door, when opened, turned out to lead to a staircase. After being climbed, the four came upon a hallway whose right wall contained four more doors. Assuming these were the rooms, Natalee eagerly took the first, followed by Cameron and Matthew. Now Maxx stood before the end door, wondering what she would find.

The bright light that met her when she entered stung her eyes. She blinked them a few times to adjust, and took in her new dwelling. A headboard bed with tan coverings and a small side table were all that filled it, which was fine with her. She had a feeling she wouldn't be doing more than sleeping there anyway. What didn't bode well with her were the walls, white as snow. Maxx never knew why, but she had always hated white walls. They made her feel cold, and inexplicably trapped. A day of painting was definitely in her future.

"At least the view is nice," she thought to herself aloud. The wall parallel to the bed and door was fashioned entirely from glass, edge to edge, floor to ceiling. From it she could see the entire town, and over into the mountains where the castle sat. She could also see night was close to falling, and realized how tired she felt. The mattress squeaked as she plunked herself onto the end of the bed. She toed off her sneakers and crawled up to the pillow, not even taking the time to cover herself with the blankets as she collapsed onto her stomach. Despite her exhaustion she could tell sleeping would still be difficult. She sighed, hugged the pillow, forced her eyes shut, and tried to imagine the sound of waves in the distance.

* * *

Sora was excited. Large yellow shoes bounced from the pavement in rapid succession, and his bated breath heated the bottom of his nose. An endless flow of energy coursed though him, though having a fair bit of pep wasn't unexpected. He had been asleep for a year after all. If the excess liveliness he possessed wasn't evidence enough, he had the hair growth to prove it, he noticed, all to aware of the brown spikes falling into his eyes as he ran.

Donald and Goofy trailed close at his heels, and trio slowed to a halt as they turned the corner to a familiar, panoramic view.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora proclaimed.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now," Goofy noticed.

Donald turned from the view to his cohorts. "I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay."

On a nearby rooftop, a rambunctious clattering caught the groups' attention. A quick glance revealed a cluster of Soldier Heartless on a nearby roof.

"Uh-oh…" Goofy choked. "Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

* * *

Maxx's face twitched. The reeking scent of turpentine wafted about her head, and she had been holding her breath as long as she could manage to avoid inhaling the nauseating fumes. Surrounded by her Traverse Town native friends, each was mixing paint colours from the tiny bits Cid had found left over from the repairs, hoping to create a big enough batch to cover the walls of their rooms, and a decent hue in the process. Maxx was getting close. The bucket before her contained a sandy taupe. A small dollop of the white across the table would give her enough, she decided.

Her lungs failed her as she reached for it. Her breath avalanched from her chest, and she quickly cupped her hand over her mouth and nose before the awful odor could hitch a ride with her next inhale.

"Smells terrible," she grumbled, her voice muffled by her fingers. An ivory ribbon cascaded from the small can as she poured its contents into her bucket.

"Sure does," Natalee concurred, vehemently stirring the sea green paint in her own container.

Cameron dipped two of his fingers into his own paint, a dusty crimson, and smeared it across her cheek. "No complaining. This was your idea."

Her efforts to rub it away with the back of her hand simply spread it further. "No, it was Maxx's."

"To paint _my_ room," the accused clarified defensively. "You and the boys joining me was your doing." The tainted vapors had now crept into her head. Her sinuses throbbed and her vision began to take on vertigo.

Natalee's gaze flicked back to her task, submitting to her defeat. It had been of her accord that they were mixing paint with her, after all. Maxx had mentioned in passing that she wished to rid herself of her white walls, and she, fond of the idea, suggested the others do the same. Her suggestion, admittedly, was only a shade shy of insistence.

Snapping echoed about the table as Maxx secured a lid over her paint, who now felt thoroughly ill. Matthew, taking notice of the distinct greenness to her face, offered her a clean rag.

She responded with an abrupt "Thanks", placed the rumpled cloth over her face, and sat on a nearby pile of books. Her eyes fell shut, hoping it would ease her lightheadedness.

No sooner had her waves of queasiness begun to ebb when she heard Merlin's front door slam open and Yuffie's exuberant voice, the shock jolting away any progress she had made into recovery.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" she heard the girl proclaim proudly. To, whom, she had no idea.

"We missed you!" Aerith chimed in.

Cid joined in after her. "Well, if you ain't in top shape."

Maxx raised her eyebrows. Whoever had just joined them certainly elicited a fair share of excitement. She found herself curious, but not nearly enough to open her eyes and risk giving her breakfast to the floor.

That was until she heard Natalee murmur, awestruck.

"Sora…"

That name, the one that had been spouted to her time and time again since the start of this escapade along with claims of singular destiny and proclamations of salvation, was enough to slowly raise her eyelids. As her sights fell on the fabled Sora, Maxx was sure the paint fumes were making her hallucinate. Standing in the spot she expected to find a startling existence was nothing more than a boy with twig limbs and an impossible mop of brown hair.

If it _was_ a mirage, Leon saw it too, as he was currently smirking knowingly at it. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

Maxx was suddenly extra grateful for the rag pressed against her face, as it stifled the short laugh she couldn't contain. Sora's voice had a faint throatiness to it that one would have while still adjusting to the deepening brought on by puberty.

Luck seemed to be on her side, as Leon didn't appear to detect her chuckle. If he hadn't noticed, no one had. "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time," he explained.

His words brought Maxx's attention to Sora's companions, a pair of anthropomorphized creatures that stood upright and wore full garb. Yep, she was definitely going crazy.

Sora and his cohorts staggered, as if _physically_ blown away by Leon's statement. "You... remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?"

The shortest of the trio, almost but not quite a duck, glared. "Thanks!"

Yuffie raised her hands to her hips. "So where've you guys been all this time?"

"We were sleepin'," the final member of the triage replied. Something of a dog, Maxx guessed. His response was much too cheery for such a plain answer.

Cid seemed to share her suspicions. "Where? In cold storage?"

The questioned squirmed nervously, unsure of the right way to respond. For all they knew, he was right. They had woken up from a long sleep, in pods, unsure of how or why they had gotten to where they were at that moment, save for a single sentence in Jiminy's journal.

'Thank Naminé.'

They're fidgeting continued until Aerith put them at ease.

"It doesn't matter," she resolved sweetly. "This is great. Everyone's together again."

Since waking, Sora had but one goal on his mind. He was focused, and wasted no time. "So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?"

All in the room jumped as Maxx gasped sharply and twitched to rigidity, causing the book stack under her to collapse. She fell to the floor in a tangled mass. Her eyes wide and her hands cemented to the books, she looked as if she had suddenly succumb to blindness. Her chest heaving with shallow breaths, she felt on the verge of hyperventilating.

_Riku…_

The moment Sora had spoken the name, something in her mind flashed like a spark on water. Indecipherable images flooded her consciousness. Faces, places and events collided her cognizance at an alarming pace, so fast she couldn't make any of them out. All that stuck was the name…

_Riku…_

Why did she know it? No… she didn't. So why did she think she did? And why had merely hearing it catalyzed this neurological nightmare? Had she heard it somewhere and forgotten? Was it important?

In the midst of her desperate attempt at reasoning, the name continued to fight her every step of the way.

_Riku…_

Who was this person?

_Riku…_

_Maxx…_

_Riku…_

"Maxx!"

As quickly as it had all come, it was gone, swept away but the shrill call of her name. The haze in her vision cleared, and Leon stood before her, face to face, one hand shaking her shoulder and the other snapping his fingers in front of her nose.

She shook her head, and finally met his gaze with awareness. "Leon?"

"What happened?" His tone suggested he was more curious than concerned.

She blinked, and swallowed, still saucer-eyed. "Nothing. I fell," she lied. She already thought herself crazy. She saw no gain in making the others suspect the same.

In the short span of days Maxx had spent in Hollow Bastion, she had learned a great deal of things about the members of the Restoration Committee. Leon's innately accurate perception was one such thing, and he was clearly using it now as he glared at her, doubt seeping from every inch of his expression.

Cid's impeccable timing was another.

"Ah, introductions!" he bellowed enthusiastically.

His interference was enough to release Leon's grip on her shoulder, and Maxx breathed a sigh of relief. Bless that old cur. Bless him a thousand times over.

Cid crossed the room to Natalee and Cameron, who had inched away from the table. Matthew remained planted firmly to his spot.

"Meet my help," the old man grinned, clapping a hand to each of the first two's adjacent shoulders.

"Cameron," the taller of the two greeted.

"Natalee," the other followed.

Matthew offered a mere curt nod. Strange, Maxx thought.

Sora stepped forward. "I'm-"

"We know who you are," Matthew cut in coldly. Maxx raised an eyebrow at him, despite his gaze being locked on Sora. She hadn't know him long, but in that time, she'd seen Matthew to be nothing but good-natured, sweet even. Now he had the aura of a completely different person, one who was bitter and resentful. It didn't become him, she decided.

Natalee cracked a nervous smile. "Forgive Matthew. He's been smelling the paint too long."

Maxx grinned in spite of herself. How ironic…

The room's three most recent residents looked to her next. Only then did she realize she still lay sprawled in a pile of books, rag held to her lower face. She removed it, and hopped to her feet.

"Name's Maxx," she announced in her usual manner. Gods, she was tired of introducing herself. She gave the cloth a flamboyant flick and snap. "Sorry about the scare. I'm not usually clumsy. And I actually don't know who you are."

Two of the three waved.

"Goofy!"

"Donald Duck!"

The third said nothing. He seemed to have opted for staring at her, _very_ strangely.

Why did people keep doing that? Trying to overcome it, she slouched, and beckoned to him. "Now you talk," she reminded him.

He gave his head a firm shake, returning to the exuberant self he'd been moments prior.

"I'm Sora," he told her, as if it were the worlds' most exciting news. "How do you know Cid?"

"These three work my stores in Traverse Town," Cid answered. "Maxx there is a… _recent addition_."

Sora seemed to decipher the euphemism, for his face fell and drained slightly of colour upon hearing it.

"To the town, not the staff," Natalee clarified anyway.

"But… I…" Sora stammered. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Matthew shot at him pointedly, equally as icily as before.

Maxx's mouth pressed into thin, straight line. Now she understood. Sora had sealed Kingdom Hearts and restored the worlds. He struck her an optimist right away, and it didn't shock her that he never considered everyone hadn't found themselves a happy ending. Only now was he learning that wasn't the case. No one was originally from Traverse Town, after all.

The realization that he had possibly let down a _very_ large group of people stung, severely.

While it was safe to assume most left behind were irked by his shortcoming, Matthew seemed most intent on showing it. Who could blame him? He cared deeply for his companions in Traverse Town, but he knew nothing would ever compare to the life he'd had taken away from him a year ago.

"And your world was destroyed recently?" Sora asked Maxx.

"Quick, this one," she remarked sardonically. A faint sneer twisted the corner of her jaw. She bore no ill will to Sora, but that didn't change that being reminded of that fact brought her no pleasure.

"We haven't seen your friends, Sora," Leon said, addressing his earlier query.

The cloud of disappointment the young boy's shoulders grew heavier with the accumulation of more bad news.

"Right…" he replied somberly.

"Sorry…" Aerith consoled him. "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?"

Despite her effort, Sora's head did not lift. "Okay... Thanks..."

Cid had oddly slinked over to him, rubbing his knuckles and looking quite sly. "Don't go thankin' us just yet…"

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem," Leon added gravely. "A big problem."

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora knew his role to a tee.

Yuffie nodded. "That's right!"

"Sounds like you could use our help."

"Then let's cut to the chase," Leon said, always to-the-point. "Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora thumped his knuckles to chest in a gesture of confidence. "Like we're gonna say, no?"

Leon snickered. "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

Maxx tilted her head, having just seen Leon smile for the first time. She committed the image to memory, accounting for the fact that it could very well be the only time she witnessed it.

"Hey..." Donald leered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of _Leon compliment_," Aerith excused.

"Maxx can help too," Natalee chirped.

The words struck the mentioned girl as would a kick to the shin. She winced, and slid a very displeased glare in her friend's direction. Being spoken for was bothersome enough, but being volunteered for a task with such potential for the problematic and exertion on her part was even more so. She had had but one task on her mind since starting out, to find her friends and go home, and a growing to-do list certainly wasn't helping. Being depended on was never one of her favorite things either.

Of course it was too late now. The deed was done.

Ruefully, she summoned her weapon and rested the flat of the blade on her shoulder. "Yeah, I can fight too," she sighed.

"Well whaddya know?" Cid grinned. "Missy has some kick behind those baby blues."

'Missy' allowed a half smile to creep across the corner of her lips. Perhaps she had been fated with the tiniest bit of masochism, but Cid's brazen sort of charm cheered her like no accolades of the sweet and poetic caliber could. She didn't even mind the nickname, so long as it came from him.

Leon had crossed the room to the door in the midst.

"Follow me to the bailey then, the four of you. There's something you need to see."

As he took his leave, Merlin appeared in his usual fashion.

"Oh!" the old wizard lilted. "I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"It's Merlin!" Donald exclaimed jovially.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie filled him in cheerfully, as was her way. "Maxx too!"

Merlin beamed. "Splendid! We'll count on you!"

The unity of Sora's team reflected in their cohesive response. "Right!"

"Ah, yes," Merlin hummed in recall, and peered over Sora's shoulder to Aerith. "Did you give them the cards, dear?"

She gasped. "Oh!"

From an unseen pocket, she produced three stiff violet cards. Having given four out at an earlier date to Natalee and the others, Maxx secretly wondered where in the worlds she was keeping them all.

"Here." She offered them to Goofy, Sora, and Donald in turn. "They're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

The human boy of the group flipped his and read it aloud. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" His name was scrawled neatly in a white box below the title.

"Membership cards!" Donald quacked.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy mused.

"Welcome to the club," Maxx said idly, reaching into her pocket and flashing her own card.

Sora looked, for all intents and purposes, ecstatic. "Hey, thanks, Leooo… Huh?"

Maxx had moved to the door, standing in the spot he'd expected Leon to be.

"Let's go," she said, resting her hand on the doorframe.

"Oh right! The bailey!"

* * *

"Look at that."

Leon had been in bailey, as promised, staring pensively at the remnants of the Dark Castle that sat in the canyons.

Maxx didn't need to look. She'd seen the black sea of Heartless in the valley from her bedroom window for the past week.

The other three, however, did as they were told, and Sora gasped.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be," Leon continued. "Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except for that..." He pointed down to another gorge closer than the one that held the Heartless sea.

Merlin had explained the concept of Nobodies to Maxx already. Secretly, she didn't fully understand it. How could something stand in front of you, threaten your way of life, _want to bite your head off_, and not exist? But she had learned long ago it was easier not to try to scrutinize logic into every little thing, and rolled with apparent inconsistencies. If she saw one, she was to promptly cut it in half. That was all _she_ needed to know.

The Nobodies Leon had pointed to now were a pair of Dusks, waltzing along the fissure with their strange stride.

"...and that."

"We'll handle 'em!" Sora volunteered, without so much as a second though.

Maxx crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. She suspected she was being spoken for again, and didn't much appreciate it. She didn't think Sora would notice her discontent, but his skills of discernment proved to overcome her anticipations.

"Aw, come on Maxx. Help us out!" he goaded. "I wanna see how you fight."

"I didn't say I wouldn't," she said factually, even if it was only a half-truth. Being inconvenienced was better than being predictable, she decided.

"Well, that's good to hear," Leon sighed, relieved. "So Sora, do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy added.

"You called?"

She wasn't sure why, but the timbre voice that filled the bailey made Maxx flinch.

The rest looked about, unsure. Sora broke off and ran into the clearing.

Another voice. "You're doing well."

"Who's that?" he demanded loudly into the open air, unleashing his keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..."

On cue, a riot of Dusks appeared in their clouds of grey.

"Maxx, the gate!" Leon ordered her.

She gave a firm nod, and began to drag the first of the two large wrought iron doors shut. As she clanged the second into place and pulled down the latch, the others had made fair work of the Nobodies, though not enough to leave her out. She brought her sword to her side, quickly eliminating the few remaining Dusks that had made their way to the gate.

Maxx pushed the hair that had fallen into her face aside, her gaze shifting cautiously. The area was clear of Dusks, but none of the five stood at ease, knowing all to well the fight could be far from over.

The first voice echoed for the second time.

"The Keyblade... A truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands..."

A chorus of laughter followed the taunt to Sora.

He bared his teeth in frustration. "Show yourselves!"

Maxx dashed to his side, and was surprised when, for the first time, they seemed to obey him. Six figures, hooded and cloaked, materialized above them, perched on the high bailey walls, the Hollow Bastion fortress at their back.

Goofy reeled. "Organization XIII!"

"Good!" Sora said, somewhat petulantly. "Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends."

Taking up another reserved fit of laughter, they dispersed.

Donald, not about to let them simply waltz off, made for the steps. "Stop!"

Once again, they seemed to heed, as a single Organization member stepped from nothingness into his path.

Donald stumbled. "What's the big idea!?"

"Oopsy-daisy," the Member remarked haughtily.

"Move!" Sora ordered.

"Now, do you think that's polite?" the Nobody scolded. "Shutting me down like that?"

"I said get outta the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

Donald gave his staff a threatening swing. "Then we're gonna _make_ you move!"

"See, that would work, _if_ I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Sora sneered. "Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." The decorative ornaments at the Nobody's chest jangled as he wagged a finger at the young keyblade bearer.

"You gonna cry?" Sora taunted.

Maxx moved next to him and took her stance. "…Or are you gonna step aside?"

"As if!" he scoffed. "Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

For the first time, Sora seemed fazed. "Remind me?"

Maxx narrowed her eyes, unflinching. Sora shrugged off the mind game banter and glared.

The Nobody broke into flamboyant hysterics. "That's _right_! I used to get that same exact look all the time!"

Sora continued to engage in the repartee. "I guess you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff…"

"Gee... I just don't know…" Gloved hands outstretched, he was practically inviting them to dare to try to remove him from their path. Sora was about to accept, but Maxx caught him by the sleeve and shook her head warningly. The time to fight would come, but not when five other Organization members could be seconds away. The one before them quickly realized he was not going to be challenged.

"Be good, now!" he called, and vanished.

"Wait!" Donald pounced for the spot he had been standing, missing by eons. "Nuts! He got away!"

"That was weird…" Sora mused. "_Who_ gave him the same look?"

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya," Goofy reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora agreed. "Only one me!" He promptly removed his membership card from his pocket, held it over his head, and read it aloud. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

As if triggered by his words, the card in his hand began to emit a soft glow, and gave off vividly coloured sparks as it rose up, floating of it's own will. At the same time, the tip of Sora's keyblade began to shine as well.

He blinked in awe. "Huh?"

"What's this?" Leon asked with genuine interest.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy wondered vaguely.

Sora held his keyblade out straight, looking as though he'd done this many times before. Light flared from it and the card. A swift breeze rushed through the bailey, tousling clothes and hair. Maxx felt it tug at her lashes, and used her hand to shield her eyes. White light blazed every which way, from the crown shape under Sora's feet to the beam the card shot into the air and keyhole it formed. He took a giant leap backward, and aimed his keyblade directly at it. A light that rivaled the sun itself burst forth from the keyhole as Sora's 'key' sealed it shut, and Maxx crushed her eyelids tight. It wasn't until the wind had subsided and the noise faded that she staked opening them again. She ran the hand that had been protecting her face roughly through her swept hair.

Sora's breath was heavy as he lowered his arm.

"Oh..." he reveled, looking over his keyblade with great focus. "Now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

Maxx massaged her wrists, wondering if these 'gates' were the same that had been keep her and the others from other worlds.

Sora answered her unspoken questions as he looked to her and Leon. "Sorry to run you guys, but other worlds are calling."

"Now hold yer horses just a minute kid." Cid followed his voice, pacing from around the corner, his three young staff following. "Got a suggestion for ya before ya go runnin' off."

Sora peered up at him, inquisitiveness filling his brilliant eyes. "Oh?"

Cid glanced at his young companions, who seemed tentative.

"Let us go with you," Cameron finally dared.

"We lost some of our friends when we left Traverse Town," Natalee said. "So did Maxx, when her world fell. If we go with you, maybe we can find them."

"Donald an' Goofy could go back to their castle," Cid added. "I'm willin' to bet things are bit messy with their king bein' gone for so long. And don't worry, you can count on this bunch. Tough as nails, they are, and smart to boot."

"Y'know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Goofy offered.

"We know you'll find the King, Sora," Donald told him.

"How will we travel between worlds?" Sora doubted. "We only have one Gummi Ship."

The grin Cid wore showed he had the perfect solution, but was waiting for some beside himself to come to it.

Natalee was the first. "The linkpearls?" she spoke up. It was barely a question. She was confident, but not certain.

"Tha's right," he confirmed. "Give me a few days to muddle with the data, and I'll have a link set up in no time." He looked to Sora. "Whaddya say kid?"

The keyblade wielder looked hesitant, despite the fact that no one was sharing in his reserve.

Goofy gave his young friend's shoulder a tug. "Well Sora?"

Still no reply.

Leon took his turn to speak up. "Sora, a year ago I gave you some advice. You should follow it again now. Go with them. They can help you."

In the crossfire of reasoning and persuasion, Sora's gaze meets Maxx. Her resolve emanated deeply for her own.

"We're searching, just like you."

He shut his eyes. Not but a year ago, he had been as these people were now. Lost, alone, desperate, all they knew gone. He still was, somewhat. He recalled the emptiness it left in his chest, as if there was nothing for the Heartless to take from him. It clung to him even now, and he knew refusal was not an option, not as long as he had a shred of empathy or dignity.

"Will you fight with me?" he asked the girl before him.

The smile she grew for him was fixed and sure. She lifted her weapon, crossed it with his own, and nodded.

"To the end."

* * *

"The Hero of Light seemed quite shocked. It's ten years too early for a child like that to wield the Keyblade."

"Well, that's good for us. Now he'll just keep obediently going on ahead. Just like someone of the light."

"If he doesn't, then he's of no use to us."

"Well then, he might just entertain us. I'll pass out some cards."

"Pick a good one for me! If you make me wanna go for it quickly, we'll be fine!"

"Well, aren't you the confident one. So if anything happens, you'll handle it?"

"Huh? Me?! Y'know, menial work isn't really my thing..."

"Stop this! Acting like you have hearts... We feel nothing."

"How boring. There goes my entertainment."

"Those who forget our true goals...will be eliminated."

"Everyone. The Keyblade master is once again walking the path. Let us plant some seeds in that path. Go."

* * *

"So Cid is still analyzing the data, huh?"

The box of nails Maxx held was heavy, but couldn't compare to the anxiety weighing on her mind. It had been days since Sora's card had opened the path, and Cid had been working diligently, but with slow progress.

Natalee shrugged the spiral of rope she was carrying up to her neck. "Yep, looks like we're going to be here awhile."

Maxx rolled her eyes. "Oh well." She wasn't terribly eager to leave Hollow Bastion. It was a nice place. She liked that it was always laced with the scent of running water. But somewhere, on another world, her friends were stuck. She could feel it, and knew that the longer she remained on this world, the longer they were waiting. It also meant more chances for the Heartless to find them before she did.

Sawdust swelled in the air as she dropped the box into the pile of supplies Leon had sent them to. Natalee slid her rope on top of it, and smacked away the dust it left on her shoulder.

"At least Cid's keeping us busy while we wait," she pointed out optimistically.

Maxx shoved her hands into her pockets, and smiled weakly. "I guess so."

She led her companion through the winding back streets that took them to the market square. The two had taken the route on more than enough occasions for it to become second nature, so when Maxx dead halted upon reaching the open courtyard, Natalee walked accidentally into her.

"What is it?" she queried off-handedly, fixing her ponytail.

Maxx had frozen to her spot, and the ends of her hair swished against her vest as she turned her head side to side. "Something's not right," she said, her tone sharp with alertness and caution. "It's too quiet."

Natalee paused, and listened. Maxx was right, and a quick scan of the area made the unnerving silence obvious. The usually bustling square was empty. Not a single soul, save for the two of them, was traipsing it's streets. Even the shopkeeps and moogles had disappeared from their counters.

"Maybe a storm is coming," she suggested. Maxx leapt over nearest wall into the sunken piazza, her eyes continuing to check every corner and cranny around them. "Moogles can sense things like that."

Maxx glanced up, seeing the sky clear as glass. Before she could articulate her doubts, the beginnings of an Organization style teleport void cropped up before her.

"I don't think the moogles were sensing rain," she stated drolly.

As one of the all-too-recognizable hooded figures emerged from the darkness, Maxx brought her sword to her grasp.

"Natalee, go get help," she instructed, her eyes locked on the enemy as she guarded the space between them and her friend.

Natalee protested weakly, concerned for Maxx's safety if she was left alone. "But-"

"Just go," she cut in urgingly.

She felt her nerves ease slightly as the sound of Natalee's running steps fell into the distance. All the while, the unidentified Organization member had not spoken, and barely moved. They looked about themselves. Of course it was nearly impossible to tell with no view of their face, but to Maxx their composure seemed almost harmlessly curious. This person, whoever they were, didn't give the same aura the others members had. It was… familiar, like it had followed her all through her life. The shrouded individual seemed even more secure than she, for despite her drawn weapon, they had made no attempt to prepare for a fight. As far as Maxx could tell, they hadn't even _looked_ at her.

No amount of security was about to put her guard down, however. She could infer as to the quality of their character all she wished, but inferences were just that. Guesses. No certainty. The Organization was dangerous. _That_ she knew.

Her toe scraped the gravel under her shoe at it shifted. Maxx had been silent up to that point, and it seemed the faintest noise was all it took to get the attention, and defenses, of her opponent. In a flash of movement, their weapon was drawn, held next to their ear.

The girl felt a quake in her spine. She knew she couldn't win on her own. Battling mindless Heartless and guppy Nobodies was one thing, but a person, one who had the capacity to react, plan, and think ahead as she did? Unless this was her luckiest day alive and she had run into the rarity that was a Member who couldn't fight- which she seriously doubted as they stood at the ready in an impressive stance- she knew she didn't stand a chance. She would have to distract them another way until help arrived.

Warily, she charged and collided her weapon to their block to initiate. They batted the pattern back and forth a time or two, and Maxx knew she was in over her head. With a quick slight of hand, she positioned herself to block the next blow, but ducked at the last moment. When her opponent did not meet the obstruction as expected, they stumbled. She took those few precious moments to dismiss her weapon and take off, vault over the wall of the open square, and run full throttle into the alley. She did not look back, certain they would follow. She may not have had the upper hand in face-to-face combat, but in the art of agility, she knew she had better than a sporting chance.

A stack of crates brought her up to rafter beams secured across the alley. She jumped up and along each one, and crawled up onto the roof to her left. She looked down, confident she'd see the Member still in the street below, frustrated and unable to reach her. She frowned when she did not, and turned in a full circle. Her adversary was nowhere to be seen. Just when she thought they had decided she wasn't worth the trouble and departed, they appeared before her, taking full advantage of their ability to teleport.

She cursed inwardly. She had forgotten they could do that.

But the situation left her no time for self-reprimanding. She turned away from the Nobody and leapt across a gap to another roof. If she couldn't escape, she would just have to keep running. She swung on suspended platforms, slid down ropes and gutters, volleyed off walls, scaled obstacles and bounded over drops, but the instant she was out of their sight, the Organization member would teleport once again to her exact spot.

Maxx's breath was hitched and ragged when she finally caught the sound of new footfalls in the distance. Honestly she was surprised she could. The sound of the blood rushing in her ears was deafening.

She ran back into the square to be found where Natalee had left her. Her foe rematerialized quicker than she had anticipated, and behind her no less. She turned and summoned her weapon to defend against their incoming strike, but her efforts came a fraction too late. The tip of her sword nicked against theirs.

At first she caught nothing but the smell. It was sharp and metallic. Something tickled the skin on her right arm like insect feet crawling down to her elbow. The dark cloaked form she had been fighting stood close, feel-each-others'-breath close. Like her, they were panting but still. Her right hand trembled uncontrollably, and her grip on her sword handle failed. Her voice had failed her too. Her jaw hung open, but no sound came from her throat. Pain came when the Organization member twisted their blade roughly in the deep gash they had cut into her arm at the bicep. It flared across her shoulder and down her arm like hellfire, and yet she felt ghostly cold.

They pulled their sword free. The girl wavered, but did not fall. The world around her moved in slow motion. Her attacker was readying to finish her off. Her first coherent thought drifted to her friends, waiting to find her, to _be_ found. She would not die. Not today.

Adrenaline was all that pushed her past the pain. She shot the hand of her uninjured arm forward and viced their wrist in her grip. She held so tight she was sure she'd bruise not only them, but her own fingertips as well. She had seized the arm that they held their weapon with. They twitched against her, but she would not relent. She was now unarmed, but she wouldn't stop fighting, not for anything. Knowing the face was the most vulnerable spot in hand combat, she delved her free hand into the shadow of their hood. They squirmed, tangling her fingers into a strip of fabric. She thought it odd for only a fleeting instant, then grit her teeth and gave it a firm yank.

A moment of stillness passed, and her enemy recoiled. Maxx fell to one knee, free of their restriction and submitting to the weakness her arm inflicted. She held the laceration tight. Blood slicked her fingers. She fisted her other hand to conflict the pain and throbbing. Still held tight was the material she had pulled away, a long black strip.

At some point during the cacophony of their fray, Natalee had returned with Sora. The scene they had encountered had left them unsure of how to proceed. They were glued to their spot.

All three were fixed on the Organization member and their erratic behavior. They held their face in their hands, their head shaking and feet stumbling. The hood fell away. A shroud of black mist rose up, and a head of long silver hair shone in the daylight. Eventually their sporadic movements waned, and then stilled. Shoulders rose and fell with heavy breath.

Slowly, they lifted their face from their palms. Through a curtain of bangs, aqua eyes, so bright they seemed to glow, met Maxx. Her own widened. She gasped, almost inaudibly.

A face she had seen in dreams. Maxx didn't need anyone to tell her the name of whose gaze she had met. Her lips parted to utter it in disbelief…

…And then Sora beat her to it.

"Riku…?"

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Phew! Long and eventful chapter that was! I apologize for its length. Believe it or not I actually had to cut some things just to bring it down to this. I thought about spreading out this chapter and the next into three, but if I had done that, I wouldn't have been able to end one at this point. I really wanted to, for obvious reasons. When I set out to write this fic, there weren't too many scenes I had set my mind on, but this was one. I _love_ me some cliffhangers.

But in the spirit of such considerations, I can take a moment to ask what you guys think. I'm a junkie for longs chapters, at least when it comes to writing. I watch my word count like a hawk. Odd thing is, I actually prefer to _read_ shorter chapters. I'm a busy person, and I don't often have the luxury to sit down and read for hours at a time.

I would like to know what you guys prefer. Longer chapters with slower updates, or shorter chapters with more frequent posts? I'm not averse to changing my format, although it will be hard for me to let go of the satisfaction those 20 and 30 page documents give me XD

As far as the story itself goes, I'm glad I'm finally getting to write canon characters. OCs are easy (well, for me anyway), because you define their traits and personalities. When you write canon, you have to work with what someone else has given you, and I enjoy the challenge. I hope I'm doing okay so far. Again, let me know what you think.

I can't anticipate how long chapter six is going to take. I only have a snippet or two written, but if I stick to my outline, I don't foresee it being terribly long. In chapter seven onward I'm going to be using quite a bit from the fic this a rewrite for. I'll be adding a few things, and giving the old stuff some polish, but for the most part it's already there, so I think some frequent updates are in my future.

As always, I appreciate reviews.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	6. Quid Pro Quo

**Chapter 6: Quid Pro Quo**

"SON OF A-! Fff-"

Maxx bit her lip. Hard. She'd been trying to contain her vulgarity, but was quickly loosing her handle on the little composure she had left.

"Hold still," Matthew told her firmly, pulling the ninth of what would be many stitches through her skin.

"Screw you…" she cursed. Every movement, every adjustment of her arm was excruciating, not to mention whatever Merlin had provided to clean the wound was still stinging.

He only smiled. She was in more pain than he cared to imagine, and he figured a few foul words could be excused. He felt bad for adding to it, but the cut was deep. So deep, in fact that it had come close to hitting bone, and he knew it wouldn't heal unless it was sewn shut.

"Such language," Natalee said, feigning scolding. She sat on the other side of Maxx, and was perpetually handing Matthew gauze to absorb the blood that still ran from the gash.

"Consider this my repayment for fixing my nose," he joked lightly.

Cameron, seated across from her on a stool, smirked. "I didn't think you'd be such a wimp about stitches, Maxx."

Her face twisted, clearly not appreciating the jabs, both literal and allegoric. "I hate you all…"

Riku and Sora had seated themselves across the room to talk amongst themselves, but it was hard to ignore the ruckus of Maxx's fussing. She caught their stares despite the distance, and glared back. It was very possible she was more than a little drunk on endorphins released due to the pain, but she still swore on her life that they looked to be judging her.

"Don't you look at me like that!" she hurled at them. Neither had to wonder which 'you' she referred to. "You did this to me!"

Riku turned back to his friend, and raised his eyebrows. "Wow…"

Sora shrugged. "Well, you did."

Riku considered pointing out that Maxx had initiated the fight, but decided against it. It wouldn't accomplish anything. He moved the conversation past the subject. "So you really don't want to ask me _anything_?" He had asked Sora at least a few times already, but he found it strange that his best friend had no curiosities as to where he had been the past year, or what he had been doing.

"Nope," Sora stated surely. "You're here. That's all that matters. If you want me to know something, you'll tell me."

Riku smiled gently. Sora had changed.

"_Actually_… I do have one question."

He chuckled. Maybe not…

"Have you seen the King?" he asked.

"Not recently," Riku answered honestly. "We got separated."

A loud crash made the two jump, and they glanced to its source. Maxx had slammed her fist against the wall behind her hard enough the shake the items that hung from it, trying to work through her pain. Once again, her eyes caught Riku's. He hoped she didn't have the power to look at him that way forever. He'd eventually turn to ice if she did.

"I don't think she likes us," he remarked to his younger friend.

"No," Sora said in a fixing tone, "she doesn't like _you_. I think she's funny."

On the opposite side of the room, Cameron shuffled to block the line of sight Maxx had on the pair. "So what do we do now? It looks like we might've just lost our ticket out of here."

Maxx frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know, maybe we- OW!" She cut herself short as the needle punctured her skin again. "Maybe we can go our own way. We still have the linkpearls," she continued.

"And follow at the heels of _those two_?" Matthew sneered. "No thank you." He tied the final stitch closed and snipped away the spare thread with a tiny pair of scissors from the medical kit sitting at his hip.

"Well, we can't just go back to Traverse Town," Natalee contested, handing him a roll of dressing. "We have to find D.A. and Eli."

"I _know_ that," he sighed, twining the white bandage tightly around Maxx's arm.

"You know…" Sora's voice came suddenly from just behind Cameron's shoulder.

Startled, he twitched. "Geez," he grimaced, palming his hand over his forehead to recover from the fright.

"I still want you to come," Sora finished.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," Natalee chided playfully.

"Why the sudden charity?" Matthew questioned suspiciously. He gave Maxx's bandage a pointed tear, and taped it down. "Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for us?"

"No charity," Sora assured him. Whether he was ignoring Matthew's coolness, or simply didn't notice was impossible to determine. "Like Leon said, you guys can help."

Matthew removed the thick-rimmed glasses he had donned when he began sewing up Maxx, so as not to obstruct his piercing gaze.

Natalee looked to each of her friends in turn, and held out her hands. "I don't see any other options," she noted.

Maxx sighed. "I did say I'd fight with you, Sora."

The keyblade bearer's face burst into one of his signature grins. "Great!"

"This offer only stands until we find our friends," she told him. "No promises after that."

"And no gallivanting until you've let your arm heal," Natalee warned.

Maxx stood and rolled her eyes. "Yes _mother_."

"Starting now," Matthew added with equal insistence, tucking his glasses away into their orange case. "Bed. Go."

"Aw, five more minutes?" she whined, playing along with the shtick.

"_Now_," he finalized, turning and pushing her gently to the door.

The sole of her shoe scuffed the floor as she kicked the ground, still simulating sullenness. She made for the door to the rooms, and her hands dove into her pockets. Suddenly, she paused.

Sora felt an anxious twinge in his stomach as she changed course, and stood before Riku, glaring coldly.

For a few long, tense moments, the girl before him said nothing. With Riku's height, and her lack thereof, she didn't come close to towering over him, even with him sitting and she on her feet. Still, she managed to look more intimidating than most would think possible in spite of her shortcomings.

Even Riku, who had faced the depths of darkness inside and out, shifted. He wasn't sure what she wanted, or if she was waiting for something.

On the verge of asking, she pulled his blindfold from her pocket and tossed it at his chest.

"Sorry if I _bled_ on it," she said, lacing her statement with glaring double entendres.

Had there been anything Riku wanted to say, she didn't give him the time. She had him at her back and was heading up the stairs before he could form a complete thought. He heard the door hinges creak as it swung shut, pulling the blindfold's entire length through his fingers.

She hadn't.

* * *

Five steps. Turn. Five steps. Turn.

Cid smirked. "Watch you don't wear a hole in Merlin's floor, Missy."

Maxx stopped, and glanced at him oddly. She had spent breakfast pacing, and had been at it so long she'd nearly forgotten she was doing it.

"Sorry," she said blankly, but continued anyway. She simply didn't know what else to do with herself. She was restless. Her sleep the night before had been sporadic at best, and she had never been one who took to sitting still. The searing, raw pain in her arm had subsided. Now it ached miserably instead, like she had spent the entire previous day doing one-arm pull-ups. So far, pacing was the only movement that didn't worsen it. She also had to be careful not to tear her stitches, or so Natalee had warned.

She sat at the table now, the only presence in the room beside Cid.

"You should eat," she advised.

Maxx shook her head. "I'd rather not." She was fairly certain the offer hadn't been provided to be refused, but she had serious doubts in her constitution at that moment.

Before Sora's arrival, Merlin had shown off his library to her and the others. She hadn't thought much of it before. Not because it wasn't impressive. On the contrary, it was massive, and quite a sight to behold. Shelves upon shelves of books on every subject curved and cornered in a maze-like pattern. Large windows shining light onto lush plants and faceting sunbeams through misty fountains made it feel just as much like a conservatory as a library. Maxx simply hadn't given it consideration because she never imagined herself finding use of it.

Now, however, with her body in an apparent state of uselessness, her contemplation changed. Mental stimulation was better than none at all, she figured.

"Save me a plate," she told Natalee. "I'll eat a bit later."

The door to the library was next to the one that lead to the rooms, and she quickly disappeared through it.

"Gonna go with her?" Cid asked Natalee.

She knew better. "Don't you have work to do?" she asked instead.

"Watch yourself," he cautioned, though grinning. "Don't be forgettin' who the is boss here."

She laughed, and gave her focus back to her eggs.

A pleasant quiet fell. The tapping of Cid's keyboard lulled in the background, and Natalee allowed herself to fall into a calm serenity as she ate. Silence was a rare occasion. The soft scrape of the stairwell door opening sounded sometime later, quietly enough that it didn't jar her from her peaceful state. Riku emerged, his footfalls surprisingly faint.

He'd changed from his dark coat, was the first thing Natalee noticed.

"You look nice," she said.

He smiled feebly, and adjusted the collar of the black vest he now wore under a cream and yellow one. "Thanks."

Sora had facilitated a long period of conversation between his best friend and the Lost Children after Maxx had retired. Perhaps to clear his name, Natalee wasn't sure. Whatever Sora's intentions, Riku had made it very clear he wasn't someone to be wary of. A little egotistical maybe, and not the cheeriest of personalities, perhaps even a bit socially stunted, but certainly not one to be feared or reviled. She hoped Maxx would see that eventually. It wasn't healthy to hold grudges. He hadn't said so, but he did feel badly for injuring her. Natalee could see it in his face, even now.

She noticed the ivory cuff he wore over his left forearm. "What's that for?"

He pushed it up, showing off the dark bruise that marred his wrist. "Some grip, Maxx has," he joked, replacing the cover. He seemed to be shooting for indifference, but failed miserably, the guilt clearly weighing on him.

Cid, ever all-knowing, spoke up. "If ya feel like clearing yer conscience, she's in the library," he said, his gaze remaining fixed his computer.

Riku stared at the floor. He wanted to, but had a strong feeling Maxx had no desire to hear anything from him, even an attempt at reconciliation.

"She's calmed down since yesterday," Natalee told him.

He frowned. Was he really that easy to read?

None of it mattered in the end. He had a lot to account for, and this was one of the less severe mistakes on his long list of errors. It was as good a place as any to start. He could handle whatever the girl could dish out. He was sure much worse repercussions awaited him.

He made for the door with newfound determination. There was no guarantee it would go well, but he lost nothing in giving it his best shot. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all.

* * *

A curving metal staircase led down into the library. The white tiles, porous and patterned with blue damask, noised Riku's footsteps, though they were drowned out somewhat by the babbling of running water.

He couldn't see Maxx immediately, but wasn't surprised. She could be tucked away in any of the innumerable corners the vast room of shelves provided. He'd try the perimeter first, he decided.

The book Maxx held closed with a satisfying thud. She returned it to its place, and moved on. Not that she had anything particular in mind. Her selections were purely luck-of-the-draw. She wasn't sure how Merlin found anything. None of the spines or covers were labeled with titles. Another one of those magic wizard traits, she supposed.

A book bound in gold and royal violet caught her eye. She removed it, and opened it to a random page. Something about movement of the stars, she noted. She paced and turned a corner as she read.

Riku heard a shuffling, and quickly ran down the aisle it came from. No sign of anyone. He checked around each corner to be sure, but still found nothing, and returned to his set path.

Maxx quickly lost interest, and placed the book offhandedly on an empty spot in the bookcase, leaving it purposefully at an odd angle in case she wanted to return to it. She grabbed another, this one dark green, and continued her slow pace.

Riku began to wonder if he'd be better off staying in one spot, when he saw a book out of place. Lying on its cover, and out of line with the rest. He picked it up. There was disturbed dust underneath it. It had been moved recently. He set it back, and quickened his stride.

The newest book Maxx held contained maps of the worlds, identifying which stars represented them in the night sky. She retraced her steps to the text she had set aside to cross-reference. She found it quickly enough, but frowned when she did. Had she left it sitting like that? No, it had definitely been moved. Someone was in here with her.

Riku emerged from one section, and quickly darted into another, secretly hoping he wasn't getting lost. He was close to jogging at this point, but was still careful to keep track of where he was.

Maxx felt a new level of annoyance toward her incapacitation. Being able to climb to the top of one of the shelves would make this so much easier. Her pace was swift, and she made sure to cast a glance over her shoulder every moment or two. She stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps. It was difficult to tell from where. The room refracted sound in odd ways. She took her chances, ducking back into the shadowy lanes.

Riku reached the center clearing for what felt like the umpteenth time, and took a moment to review his bearings. He sighed, and craned his neck to look up at the ceiling, a constellation map. This was going to take awhile.

The possibility this was all in her head was starting to cross Maxx's mind, and she couldn't help but think about how ridiculous she looked if there really wasn't anyone else in the library. Still, she pressed on. She turned and started walking backwards, as she had already done a few times in case her unknown visitor was behind her. She charted a corner carefully with her hands. It brought her into the open, bright and airy. She readied to face forward.

Riku blinked in surprised when something hit his back, small and warm.

It was tall, whatever Maxx had backed into, and it smelled of fresh soap.

For a few dubious seconds, neither turned. She unsure of who she'd find, he unsure of what to say.

When they did turn, both did so slowly, looking over their left shoulder.

No words came from either as they stood locked in an ethereal gaze.

Until that moment, Maxx hadn't been sure Riku was the memory from a dream she though he was. Now she had no doubt. He was older, taller, but it was definitely him. It was his eyes, unmistakably piercing and green. She wished to death she could remember more details, just the smallest sliver from her dreams. She couldn't even recall how many times she'd had them, or when. They were gaping holes in her memory. She'd been trying her hardest to summon any recollection from the week missing from her mind, but none came. The only implicit image she could call back was the boy now before her, he and his limpid aqua eyes.

Even if Riku had known what he would say first, he didn't want to. He wanted to preserve the moment. For the first time, she wasn't glaring at him.

Of course, it didn't last. She cleared her throat with a terse cough, her head with an abrupt shake, and had her face firmly set in a glower once again.

"Yes?"

Riku's mouth opened and closed a few times before actual speaking found its way out. "I…"Lost for words. There was a first.

Maxx didn't budge. She was patient; he'd give her that.

His gaze drifted to her wrapped arm.

"Are you okay?" He mentally kicked himself the moment he said it. Dumb question. Of course she wasn't.

"I've been better," she replied with reserved honesty, and opened the book she held.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. He had to get it out before he changed his mind. His past pride had made him rather bad at apologizing.

She looked surprised. "Oh… Uh, thanks."

He'd take it. Not exactly a moving and heartfelt reconciliation, then again he hadn't expected one. He'd prepared for a lot worse, if he was being honest with himself.

To his astonishment, she continued. "I thought you were a-"

He stopped her by holding up his hand. "I know what you thought," he told her gently, and smiled. "Why do you think I changed?"

She nodded slowly. "Well, thanks again." She walked past him and plunged her face back into the book. Whatever this was, it was awkward, and she wanted to get away from it.

"Hold on."

She sighed, and lowered her book. So much for that plan.

He'd stopped her with no reason to do so. He racked his brain for something, _anything_, to say next.

"Um, that jumping and climbing from yesterday…" He grimaced. He hated sounding like he had no idea what he was talking about. "That was impressive. Where'd you learn that?"

"I taught myself," she responded curtly.

Riku decided to press his luck. "Could you teach me?"

"I don't think so," she instantly refused.

"Come on," he coaxed, taking a tentative step toward her. "Give me a chance."

"I can't," she stated.

"Hey now," he chastised. "That's a bit pessimistic."

Maxx took a deep breath and held it, silently counting down from ten. "No, I _physically_ can't," she clarified, as calmly as she could. "You almost cut my arm off yesterday, remember?"

"Then just tell me what do," he pressed. "I can follow instructions."

"Ha!" She hadn't intended her humorless laugh to be so utterly telling, but couldn't help it. She seriously doubted Riku the type to obey orders without question or argument. Her mouth parted to decline him a third time, but stopped herself as she gazed at the thick book held in her hands. It gave her a much better idea.

"Quid pro quo."

Riku blinked, perplexed. "Huh?"

The short girl turned back to him, grinning slyly. "Quid pro quo," she repeated. "Equal trade. I teach you something, you teach me something."

"I know what it means," he replied shortly, frowning.

His companion's hands fell to her hips. The wiseacre expression remained plastered to her face, and tugged irksomely at his nerves, perhaps because it reminded him distinctly of his own.

Seeing no other option, Riku shrugged submissively. "What do you want to know?"

She beamed triumphantly, and stated plainly, "Everything you know. About the Heartless and the Nobodies, the light and the darkness, the worlds..."

The corners of Riku's mouth reflected the tensing of his jaw as the heavy book was thumped against his chest. "That's a lot to teach."

Maxx knew that her offer could end only two ways. Either Riku would accept, and she would gain the knowledge she needed for the journey ahead, or he would refuse and be out of her hair. Either outcome would sit fine with her, though she was seriously vouching for the latter. Studying not being her forté aside, the last thing she wanted was extended interaction with another shady character.

She shrugged. "Fine. Your loss."

She turned and moved for the stairway exit, expecting no reply.

"Deal."

Her head whirled in the direction of the assured voice. Finding Riku moved to the step beneath her, she double-took.

"Sorry?"

"Challenge accepted," he continued. "Start tomorrow?"

An inaudible growl hummed in Maxx's throat. "Fine," she bristled.

Riku couldn't help but smile, even as the door to the library was swung shut in his face. It wasn't a startling victory. His apology clearly hadn't transformed her view of him in any significant way. Heck, she probably still resented him just as much as before. But she had spoken with civility, and agreed to further interaction of her own will.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

The common area was full when Maxx reentered. Natalee and Aerith were passing out breakfast to the rest of the Committee, all of whom were staring at her strangely. Her face was plastered with the expression one would wear if they were trying to fight nausea.

Cameron lowered his fork. "What's the matter?" he finally asked on behalf of everyone else.

The sickly-looking girl didn't reply. Instead she turned, raised her face toward the ceiling, and slammed her forehead into the door with a painful-sounding thud.

"Damn…"

* * *

"I've never seen a sunset like this."

Matthew had been a city dweller, even before Traverse Town. Tall buildings, busy streets, sparkling lights at nighttime. It suited him fine, but landscape wasn't designed to facilitate sweeping views like the one he was watching now. He could see the _actual_ horizon, and the burning sun as it bowed beneath it. Maxx had found the roof access in Merlin's house earlier in the evening. He sat there with her, taking in the nightfall. She was a good companion to sit alone with. She was quiet, but not in a way that made it uncomfortable.

She titled her head, keeping her sight trained on the scenery. "I have."

It was bittersweet, being perched on the roof as she was. It made her think of home, of evenings spent sitting in the station tower with Corr, Nyaru and Shuurei. Matthew was fine company, but without them next to her it somehow felt wrong, incomplete.

Of course, she would never tell _him _that.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she said offhandedly.

He blinked. "Huh?" The view was a little hypnotizing. "Oh, right." He took hold of the case, always hanging from his belt. "They're just for reading, or anything where I need to see small details." He paused, and grinned. "Like stitches, for example."

Maxx chuffed. She wasn't sure why she brought it up. She though hard, but couldn't think of anyone she knew who wore glasses. Not closely anyway. Reno had a pair of goggles he wore headband-style. That was about it…

She hung her head. Did _everything_ have to remind her of home?

"What's wrong?" her companion pried, taking notice of her weighed stature.

She pressed her knuckles to her lips. "I'm… just not looking forward to tomorrow," she fibbed. She didn't want to talk about Sunset Isle. It would only depress her further.

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "The study sessions?"

Maxx was a little surprised. She'd been very tight lipped regarding the arrangement. "How did you know about that?"

"Riku told us at dinner," he replied. "He seemed to think it was some great achievement, too. He was practically _bragging_."

A noise of disgust croaked in her throat. She'd been sitting out on meals since that morning. Dread always cut off her appetite. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea. "What else did he tell you?" she asked warily.

"Honestly? I wasn't really listening," he confessed easily. His gazed hovered up at the darkening sky. "Tried hard not to, really. That guy gives off bad vibes."

Maxx smirked, wondering if truer words had ever been uttered.

"Ask Natalee if you're really curious," he added. "She was hanging on every word."

"Not sharing in your mistrust huh?" she presumed.

"_Hardly_," Matthew sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I daresay she's a bit smitten."

"Geez," the girl huffed, throwing back her head and slapping her palm to her temple.

Her theatrics drew a grin from her roof-mate. As he watched her, he admired the way the sunset light turned her golden tresses carrot orange. The sandy roof crunched as he shifted, settling his back against the surface and placing his hands over his stomach. "Natalee always was a little naïve," he reasoned, slowly lidding his eyes. This rendezvous was certainly more relaxing than their previous rooftop encounter, and far less painful. "Just look sharp. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'll try," she granted, resting her cheek to her raised knees.

"Giving him a little trip through the wringer couldn't hurt either."

She smiled weakly, a warm breeze tingling her face.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"You're late."

Dappled in morning sun, Maxx seemed good and ready to buckle down as Riku approached her. Her hair was knotted messily behind her head in a tight twist, and she had foregone her vest and red shirt for a long, fitted tank. Amongst her crossed arms, her fist clung to the last bit of a pork bun. Her eyes were narrowed and her brow knitted, making Riku quake. He wondered if it was odd to be intimidated by someone so much shorter than him.

He hid his apprehension well. "Some of us ate breakfast at the table. You know, like human beings?"

The sticky filling squelched between Maxx's teeth as she tore a defiant bite from her bun. "Let's just get started," she stated, muffled by food.

Maxx had planned ahead, a surprised to Riku as he recalled her total lack of enthusiasm from the previous day. Bright crimson bandanas had been tied in various locations, all out of easy reach. How she had placed them without disobeying her caretakers' orders, he didn't know.

The goal was clear, but she explained anyway. He was to retrieve them all, using the techniques he'd seen her use when they met. He'd asked her which one he should get first, and she shrugged indifferently, knowing it didn't matter. None were even remotely within his ability to access. She'd agreed to instruction, not success.

Riku settled on the closest flag, tied to a weathervane atop the highest dormer of Merlin's house. Maxx climb to it once for the sake of demonstration, slowing her usual pace due to one arm bearing a majority of the grunt work. She deemed it mere coincidence that it would allow her pupil more time to study her method.

She quickly realized that even if she had slowed to a crawl, it wouldn't have made any difference. Try and try again, Riku's efforts to mimic her failed. She knew as she watched it wasn't his fault. He was taller, heavier, had larger hands… He could be a free-running savant and still wouldn't be able to use her approach. He'd need to find his own, one that suited his build and physical aptitude.

Of course, she wasn't invested enough to voice any of those thoughts. She simply sat on the roof and waited…

Had the two had any history, Riku would have known getting Maxx to study was an assignment easier said than done, and one to be avoided. Seated together on the cold library floor, they would pour through book after book, page after page. After an excerpt, Riku would explain it in his own words, or relate it to his past experiences. Unbeknownst to him, years of practice in school had made Maxx an expert at pretending to listen and pay attention, which was exactly where she found herself channeling most of her energy.

At times it proved to be more of a challenge than she remembered. Distractions filled her mind, and it would wander to thoughts of her friends, her home, and when she would be able to move forward with her plans. Such thoughts and worries plagued her even at night, robbing her of most of her sleep. Without the stimulation of physical activity, her eyelids would grow heavy and her mind would fuzz and blur. The one time she succumbed to the whims of her body, her head drooped and her hands fell limp. Catching her in her light doze, Riku frowned, and gave the top of her head a firm tap with his book. Startled, she jumped, blinked a few times to regain her composure, and plunged her gaze back to her page.

And so began a pattern of mornings outdoors, afternoons with faces buried in books, and little accomplished. Maxx itched with agitation, hating what she herself coined an enormous waste of time. For obviously different reasons, Riku found himself equally frustrated. He was simply better at hiding it. Evenings brought the only relief either one found, she sitting on the roof with the Traverse Town kids, observing the sunsets, and he with his best friend in the homey warmth of Merlin's foyer, reminiscing better days past.

"Maybe you should this whole thing a bit more seriously," Cid advised Maxx one evening as she ate her dinner, providing company as he worked on the link.

"A lecture?" she questioned, sipping her soup straight from its bowl.

"_Advice_," he corrected. "I'm surprised ya didn't consider that learning from each other might be an advantage to _you_."

She sneered. "But he's so… contrary."

"Never said ya had to like 'im," Cid noted. "And he may be, as ya called 'im, _contrary_, but you're the one bein' stubborn."

She frowned as her bowl masked her face, contemplating that Cid may have a point. Being difficult just for the sake of it was rather pointless. Riku was determined no matter what she did, and there certainly wasn't any gain in it for her. Plus, he had apologized to her, which, according to Sora, was a big deal.

Perhaps it was time for a shift in attitude. After all, in her current position, being childish wasn't a luxury she had anymore.

Riku wasn't sure what caused the sudden change in Maxx the next morning. Her instruction was clear and thoughtful. She was prompt to point out his errors, and how to correct them. She acknowledge when he did something right. For the first time, he felt as if she was actually teaching him, and he wasn't simply figuring it all out on his own. When he succeeded in pulling off a particularly tricky ricochet, he even caught her smiling. Of course, she shook it away the second she realized he'd noticed. He still hadn't reached any of her flags, but he felt like it wouldn't be much longer.

Slowly, the hostility that flickered between the two began to break down, and the shift in energy seemed to be an attractive one. From then on, they were rarely alone during their lessons. Matthew and Cameron would play spectators to Maxx trumping Riku's free-running at every turn, even with her handicap. To them, it was teaching, but to the boys it was wonderfully ironic humor.

Natalee would join in on their time in the library, claiming that she wanted to show off her expanded knowledge to Eli when they found him. Maxx inwardly questioned those motives, as her friend's gaze seemed to be fixed less on the charts and worksheets Riku had put together for her, and more on the boy himself.

It was Sora's presence above all that became most frequent. He'd said he had spent a year away from his best friends, and now he had the chance to make up for it. Despite his insistence that was the only reason he was budging in, the enthusiasm he showed when Maxx began to teach Riku the rules and methods of formal dueling spoke volumes to the contrary. It was almost a little disturbing to her how much the exuberant and sunny Sora took to the idea and practice of organized violence. When the tables turned and the boys began to show her their forms and techniques, she found herself impressed. A year of battling Heartless was apparently a very formidable training regimen. Both of them were first class fighters, though Riku was clearly stronger. A spar between him and Corr would have been something to behold, she decided.

It was dewy morning when, for the first time, Riku arrived for lessons before his teacher. He stared hard up at the first bandana he had attempted to reach, and the only one that still eluded him. His jaw set into a determined frown, and he launched himself up to the first sill and scaled up the next few holds as always. His arms already aching from lifting the entirety of his body weight, he would normally jump for the ledge of the wall to his back, a tactic that had failed him so far, and a mistake he would not make again. Summoning all the strength he could muster, he ground his teeth and lifted himself up just high enough to grab the next outcropping and plant his feet on the first sill. With all four of his limbs in use, he could climb high enough to leap over the gap to the wall with ease, and back up over to the edge of the roof. His chest hit the gutter with an uncomfortable thud, and despite the pained groan he released as he brought his lower body up to the roof, his face bore an immeasurable grin of satisfaction.

A clear, shrill whistle lifted Maxx's head out of the moogles' synthesis kiosk and in it's direction. Perched against Merlin's weathervane, far in the distance, was Riku, rigorously waving and looking very pleased as he clutched to an intense flare of red.

A tiny moogle settled itself on her shoulder, and a small smirk captured her features.

"Showoff," she murmured, the moogle cooing in her ear as she scratched its head.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Maxx asked impatiently one evening as Riku led her through its dusky twilight.

"You'll see when we get there," he retorted coyly. "Sora showed me something last night. I though you might want to see it."

Maxx had no doubt Riku had made this journey before. He was expertly ducking around corners and weaving about side streets she'd never taken. His quick pace lead through a hole in a crumbling wall into a decrepit structure, and up some sets of unnervingly creaky steps. She figured the building had been a tower once, for the stairs rose high above the average house. What possible use it could have had, she didn't know.

She couldn't even begin to guess what Riku had to show her that warranted such excitement and hurrying. They were far from the center of town, plunged deep into the outskirts where repairs hadn't even been considered yet. The most thrilling thing one could hope for was a dramatic alley cat and mouse chase.

The vaulted ceiling the final stairway rose into indicated they were inside the roof. Maxx squinted, wondering how she was expected to see whatever she had been brought here for. The sun had completely set now, and it was _very_ dark.

Riku's voice called her to the far corner of the makeshift attic. "Over here."

As she approached, she heard the rustle of canvas. Her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see the vague shape of his form holding firmly to a tarp covering an opening where the roof had caved in on itself.

"_A hole?_" she gaped, shell-shocked. "You dragged me all this way to show me _a hole_?"

She heard him snicker.

"You know there are plenty of holes closer to Merlin's, right?"

He cut her off with a friendly reprimand. "Be quiet."

She did as she was told, watching patiently as he pulled the sheet away with firm tugs. It fell free at last, opening up to the view of a brilliantly vivid patch of starry sky.

It was lovely, but nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Well," she chirped, "its more interesting than a hole."

Riku placed himself next to her. "This is the only place that's dark enough. Any closer to the lights of town and you can't see it."

"See _what_?" she sighed, exasperated. The underwhelming turnout so far was beginning to annoy her.

She instinctively tensed when she felt him grab her wrist, guiding her hand up toward the sky.

"That star, right there," he said, pointing her index finger at a tiny, twinkling blue speck. "That's my world."

Illuminated by starlight, her saw her face soften, and lowered her arm.

"Destiny Island," she murmured.

Riku lowered his chin to shift his focus to her. "How do you know that?" He couldn't recall telling her. He saw her gaze rove thoughtfully side to side.

"I don't know," she answered. It was the truth. She thought hard, searching her memory, but it wouldn't come. "I must have heard it mentioned in passing," she figured, glancing back at the stars. "I don't remember exactly."

He nodded, his sight remaining fixed on her. The sky was the same colour as her eyes, he noticed, as they traced over the mural of stars.

Some nights, Maxx had spent hours staring up at the night sky on Sunset Isle, but only in that moment did she realize there were patterns, formations, and guiding points unconsciously stored away in the back of her mind. None of them were in this sky. It was foreign, like a stranger's face.

"I wonder where my world was," she spoke softly.

Riku's eyes lowered solemnly. He wondered if she had meant to say that aloud. "It could still be there."

She breathed an overcome sigh.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Cid's computer area was crowded when the pair returned through the front door. The pack of heads turned their attention as they entered, all their expressions questioning. The two exchanged a quick, curious glance.

"What's going on?" Maxx asked, ignoring their boring stares.

"Cid finished the link," Natalee explained, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. "Where were you?"

"Night school," she replied ambiguously, not wanting to take the time to recount in detail what they had really been doing. There wasn't time for that. A world was waiting with nothing stopping them. A world where, just maybe, her friends were stranded.

Cid kept the spare linkpearls in a hinged, shell-shaped box on a shelf near his desk. She hurriedly paced over, opened it, and crushed a pearl into Sora's palm.

"Maxx, what are you doing?" he stammered, trying to keep up.

"What's it look like?" she shot back firmly, tossing a second glowing orb across the room to Riku. "We're leaving."

"Now?" he gaped.

"Of course 'now'," she stated. Her quick, purposeful movements withdrew five more pearls from the box, and held them out to Natalee. "Put these in your satchel," she instructed. "If we find anyone they'll need one to be able to get back."

They fell into her hand with a clatter as she tentatively held it out. She wasn't sure what to say to her rushing friend. Maxx clearly wasn't taking the time to think, but she was moving far to quickly for Natalee to form a coherent sentence to stop her.

"Cid, how do we get outta here?" Maxx asked.

The old man tapped a few keys, and a spiraling green light cropped up from the floor near the front door. "Stand on that. I'll do the rest," he told her.

In a flash, Maxx's linkpearl was in her ear, and she was halfway to the portal.

Cameron, ever the voice of reason, held out his hands. "Maxx, stop for a minute."

She did so, and Natalee breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can't just go running off," he continued. "We need to take a minute, decide what were going to do."

Maxx frowned, and folded her arms. "Why?" She paused, giving anyone who wanted to the chance to speak up. No one did, naturally. "You guys have been 'taking minutes' for the past year now," she pointed out, "and look where it's gotten you. I'm not going to waste time sitting on my hands just for the sake of hesitation. My friends deserve better than that. I would hope yours' do to." She tugged her hair free from the tie holding it back. "I'm going now, with or without you."

Natalee tried to talk her out of it. "But-"

"No, she's right." It had been Leon who cut her off. Even Maxx was surprised. He wasn't one for spontaneity. "You've got nothing to gain by holding back," he said, as calm as ever. "You should go, before you think of an excuse not to."

Maxx grinned, grateful for Leon's invaluable vote of confidence. "You heard the man," she ordered cheerily, pointing to the glowing threshold. "Now mush."

Her insistence seemed to finally pay off, for it only took a few instants for Matthew to make the link, followed closely by Cameron. Natalee took a moment to show Sora and Riku how to use the pearls, and took her turn next. The best friends were next, and soon Maxx was the only one left. She took her place on the portal, feeling it tingle coolly over her skin. Looking very confident, she gave the Restoration Committee a sharp wave.

"Wish us luck."

"Good luck Missy," Cid called, unsure if she heard him as her image dissolved and disappeared.

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Wow guys. Fun chapter. Hard, but fun. This one was chock full of those 'preconceived scenes' of mine. Most notably, the library scene. I always envisioned that one while listening to one particular piece of music.

I love to write banter, and there was certainly plenty of it. That was what made this chapter so enjoyable for me. Maybe it just comes effortlessly to me. I bicker with my husband a lot (in a joking way, of course).

Gah, montages. They're easy to portray in pictures and film, but very difficult to write. Progression just naturally takes more time in written word, since you have so little work with, just writing on a page. That butts heads with the whole point of a montage, which is to shove a big piece of story into a small bit of time. I try to choose carefully where and when I use them. They're great storytellers, but can go wrong very easily. I batted around a few other ideas for that particular part of the chapter, but they were either going to be long, drawn out, and boring, or too choppy. So, montage it was. Feel free to insert your own cliché montage music. I know I did.

If anyone has read When Worlds Collide, you know exactly where the gang is headed next. If you haven't, I don't recommend it. A friend and myself wrote it when we were much younger, and it shows. It's not much to read.

As always, reviewers get big piles of internet cookies (HA! Bad tech humor).

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	7. All At Sea

**Chapter 7: All At Sea**

Natalee's pale eyes opened slowly as she began to awaken, morphing her world from blackness to many blurred colours. Although she couldn't see much, her other senses seemed to be in fine working order. The ground beneath her was cold and hard, and she could have sworn that it was swaying slightly. There was a strong smell of salt, contrasted by iron and oil, and a loud hum that sounded familiarly like engines.

"Ow…" she moaned as she tried to lift her head. As she reached behind her head to straighten her ponytail, she found the back of her skull to be tender to the touch. Natalee figured the teleportation must not have gone as smoothly as everyone had hoped. "That's what I must have landed on," she thought out loud.

A sound to her right caught her attention, and for the first time she noticed Cameron on the ground a yard or so away, who was also just about to pick himself up.

"Good morning," she teased as she rose shakily to her feet.

"Same to you," Cameron smiled, following suit and pulling himself off the ground as well. He glanced around briefly to get his bearings. "Where are we?"

"No idea…" she replied. "More importantly, where are the others?"

* * *

"Come on, Maxx, wake up."

Maxx could hear the voice calling her name, but the continuous soreness that covered her body would not allow her to move. As if she wanted to…

"We have to find the others, Maxx. Now get up." Riku continued shaking her shoulder and pushed her hair back with his free hand. His concern was slowly turning into impatience. He wasn't sure if she was hurt, or just being stubborn, but he was leaning towards the latter. "Maxx, wake up," he ordered pointedly.

Coming to the conclusion that Riku wasn't going to leave her alone no matter how long she laid there, Maxx ultimately let out a groan.

"Finally," he sighed, seeing a sign of consciousness at long last.

"Damn you Cid," she cursed, slamming her fist to the ground. "I'm going to kill him!"

Riku smirked, relieved to see predictable behavior from her. "You're fine."

She sat up, glaring venomously at him. "Like hell I'm fine! This aches something fierce!"

"What does?" Riku asked.

"Everything…" she grimaced, hugging her ribcage.

He chuckled. While Maxx's complaint were somewhat of an over-reaction, she was right. The landing had been far from comfortable. He stood and glanced around, realizing they had no idea where they were. "Where did Cid drop us?" he wondered, pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Heck if I know," Maxx growled, rubbing her injured arm.

"Well quit complaining and let's go," Riku sighed, knowing that pressing her buttons might just annoy her enough that they might actually get somewhere when she chased him down.

She scowled at him, but didn't take her reaction any further.

He smirked and held out his hands. "What? No retaliation?" he asked all too hopefully, starting to back away.

"Ugh, too much effort," she groaned, flopping down onto her uninjured side.

"Come on," he ordered, nudging her leg with his toe. "You want to find your friends right?"

The girl at his feet shot back to a sitting position, and threw a dark, serious glare at him over her shoulder. "Watch yourself…" she warned.

Riku held up his hands peace-offering style. "Okay, okay. Sensitive subject. I won't bring it up again. Let's just get going."

"Don't press your luck," Maxx grimaced, falling back against a crate.

"Quit being lazy," he barked, backing away from her.

"Gah, die!" she growled, frustrated Riku wouldn't back down. She swiftly removed one of her shoes, and launched it at his head.

He dodged, the projectile barely missing him. "Get up," he complained.

"No," she refused stubbornly. "I'm not doing anything _you_ order me to do."

"Well, now I have your shoe," he goaded, picking up her footwear, "and I'm leaving with it."

Maxx sighed as he began to exit the clearing they had fallen into. He suddenly stopped and turned around with a smug look on his face.

"Maxx, I _order_ you to stay where you are and _not_ to come with me. And _don't_ put your shoe back on."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped. "I'm not going to play your sick little mind games. You said to do something and then not to do it, so therefore your brainless orders cancel themselves out and I can do whatever I want. I'm _choosing_ to get up and I'm _choosing_ to kill you when I get out there."

Riku smiled with satisfaction, glad that Maxx was at least getting up at last. He watched as she got to her knees and fixed her messed hair. At first she gaze back at him with a weary, tired look about her face, but her expression changed as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Look out," she said quickly.

Her warning came too late as Riku felt himself thrown forward by something jumping onto his back.

"You're both okay!" Natalee exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly from behind.

Maxx got to her feet and idly noticed Riku's lack of breath due to the wind getting knocked out of him from the impact.

"You might want to let go, Natalee," she suggested. "I think you're strangling him."

"I think she's right, Natalee," Cameron smirked as he came around the corner. "Keep squeezing."

Maxx snickered and pulled back on her shoe, which Riku had dropped at the point of collision. Natalee slowly released him, both of them glaring at Cameron.

"Great to know you care," Riku muttered.

Maxx raised her eyebrows and looked to Cameron. "You hear that? He thinks we care."

"Must be nice to be so oblivious to what other people think of you," he replied, crossing his arms and donning a wry smirk.

"I care!" Natalee piped up, hugging Riku around his waist once more.

"Err… I know, Natalee," he said, giving her an awkward smile and patting her shoulder.

Natalee grinned as she hugged him tighter, emitting a squeak from her quarry as he felt his insides begin to be crushed.

"How cute," Maxx said monotonously. "Cameron, have you seen Matthew or Sora?"

The platinum haired boy shook his head. "We heard you and Riku carrying on and came straight here."

Her foot tapped thoughtfully. "We should go find them then."

"Okay," he agreed. "They can't be far."

The two began to make their way out of the cargo area, when Maxx paused and turned to Natalee. "You stay here. We'll be back soon."

"Okay," Natalee smiled, still clutching Riku tightly.

"And watch your little friend carefully," Maxx added. Grinning, she headed around a box with Cameron trailing behind her.

"Behave," he teased, and disappeared around the corner.

Riku pulled against Natalee for a moment, attempting to free himself and catch up with the others, but gave up almost an instant later. There was no way he was getting out of the girl's iron grip.

* * *

Cameron and Maxx walked side by side through the many boxes that surrounded them, looking for their companions and trying to figure out where they had been dropped at the same time. Neither spoke much, until Cameron felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow," he grimaced, scanning the ground to see what had hit him.

"What happened?" Maxx asked.

"Something hit me," he replied, rubbing the pained spot with his fingertips.

"Perfect shot," a voice said from above them. Maxx and Cameron looked up to see Matthew sitting cross-legged on top of a large pile of crates, juggling a few small bolts in his hand.

"There you are," Cameron said as Matthew jumped down from his roost. "Have you seen Sora?"

Matthew shook his head. "What about Natalee? Did you find her already?"

"Yeah," Maxx replied. "Riku's with her."

"Wonderful," Matthew contorted dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "So, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope," he responded. "I've been in these boxes since we got here, trying to find you."

"Hmm..." Her fingers rubbed her jaw thoughtfully. "Well, so far, no one knows where we are, and we're still missing Sora. This isn't going very well."

"I looked everywhere, and the only people I found were you two," Matthew said. "He may have gotten teleported somewhere else."

"If that's true, it'll complicate things even more," Maxx stated unhappily. "I guess we should regroup with Natalee and Riku. We'll decide what to do then."

* * *

When the three had made there way back to where Natalee and Riku had been left, they found Sora facing Natalee with his hands gripping her shoulders, restraining her desperate struggles as Riku smoothed down the wrinkles in his vest.

"Um…" Matthew stammered, running his hand through his hair. "Well, we found him."

"Looks like Riku finally got free," Cameron remarked.

"At least we know Sora is here," Maxx pointed out. "Things are looking up."

"Why did you leave me?" Riku exclaimed in a low voice as he came up to them. "She could have killed me. If Sora hadn't shown up, she may have never let go."

"Hmm… too bad," Maxx smirked, stepping around him.

"Hey," Matthew whispered, tapping her shoulder. "Listen."

She frowned, unsure of what she was supposed to be hearing specifically. Engines roared and sputtered, feet clanged against the iron floor, sparks cast from welding crackled, and the shrill clanking of metal against metal tolled constantly. About to assume they were in a well-stocked refinery, another sound, far more subtle and organic, not to mention familiar to her, caught her attention. The swell of currents, and the churn of frothing drink…

The ocean. Her lifeblood. The one thing, aside from her friends, that had been calling to her since she had been taken from her home.

Its sounds weren't enough. She had to see it, to feel it. It called to her, like a beacon, and sent her feet running for the nearest stairwell, ignoring the confusion and protests emitted from her traveling cohorts. One of them even attempted to follow her, as indicated by the single set of footsteps echoing at her back, although she wasn't sure who it was. Or rather, more accurately, she didn't care. She was too fast for any of them to catch anyway. The sound of their pace falling away as the distance between them widened was proof enough.

The hinged steel door she forced open may as well have been a gate to heaven. A misty gale rushed over her shoulders, and her pulse skipped many beats as her eyes met an endless expanse of blue. She quickly made for the rail across the planked deck, reveling in the familiar saline scent. Over the edge, flying silverfish leapt through the frothy wake of the ship, which she had just realized was more than likely massive enough to have it's own street address. Glancing in the direction of its course, she couldn't see the bow from where she stood.

Turning to try and locate the stern, she found another passenger leaned over the rail as she was, although they were more than likely not having as wonderful a time, their shoulders heaving as they wretched whatever had been their most recent meal. Maxx cringed. Seasickness wasn't a common ailment in her fishing town home, where you were practically born with sea legs.

"Carrots…" she heard him mumble bitterly as he slipped his hand under his round glasses and rubbed his face. "Why is it always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots…"

"Ginger tea."

Her deck mate, only just aware of her presence thanks to her voice, looked at her oddly. "Pardon me?"

"Ginger tea," she repeated. "Motion sickness panacea. One cup before cast off and your carrots won't be going anywhere." She grinned. Spending day after day accompanied by sailors on her ferry rides to the pier had provided her with nearly endless knowledge of their tricks and superstitions. It had interested her, though she never saw herself finding any use of them. It was amazing how this journey continued to decimate her preconceptions about so many things.

"I'll have to try that," he replied thankfully, and offered his hand. "Milo Thatch."

"Name's Maxx," she replied, shaking firmly. "So what's brought a landsman like you out to sea?"

Milo smirked meekly. "Landsman? Is it that easy to tell?"

Maxx raised an eyebrow. "You look a little green in more than just your face," she remarked.

He seemed to recognize her quips as good-natured. "I'm the academic of the operation. I'll be translating and charting the text and maps in the Journal. I'm little surprised you weren't told any of this, honestly. Low on the totem pole?"

"Actually, my friends and I are- MMPRMF!" Her voice turned muffled and pitched as Riku clamped his large hand over her mouth, and he and Sora pulled her back.

"Low as they come," Riku confirmed surely, the tiny girl in his and Sora's grasp struggling violently.

"Play along," Sora whispered in her ear, and released her.

She emitted a nervous chuckle. "Ah, right, cadets fresh at sea," she lied, though unsure of why she should. "Only told what we need to know to complete orders."

Milo seemed shaken by the odd behavior of his young companions, but didn't say so. He reached into his large, bulky trench coat and pulled out a thin booklet. "Well, I was given this ledger when I joined the expedition. I've read through it, and it seems pretty thorough. Maybe you'll find some use of it."

Maxx accepted the weathered looking pamphlet, scanning the odd symbol on the cover, an 'A' with the center line removed.

A monotonous voice from the nearby intercom system cut the conversation short. "Attention. All hands to the launch bay."

"Guess that means us," Milo said. Taking up his raggedy satchel, he took his leave, waving to the others over his shoulder. "Good luck!"

Once he was certain Milo was out of earshot, Riku whirled in Maxx's direction, looking very stern. "Are you crazy?" he accused harshly.

Her jaw fell at the allegation. "Excuse me?"

"You can't tell people we're from other worlds, Maxx," Sora explained evenly, his state much calmer than his friend's. "It's a rule."

"The most important one," Riku added gravely.

She scoffed. "Thanks for the heads up. All that time you spent spewing information at me, and you didn't think to tell me the most crucial part?"

The older boy clenched his teeth and crushed his brow tight. He couldn't recall everything they discussed, but he was highly doubtful he never mentioned the vitality of maintaining the world order. The likelihood that she simply hadn't been paying attention when he did seemed far more probable. But if there was one thing Maxx had taught him, besides free running, it was that arguing with her was pointless, even if she was wrong. She was too stubborn, so he kept his thoughts to himself, suppressed his frustration, and released it in a deep sigh.

"Well, now you know," he ceded. "Let's head back to the others."

* * *

"Amazing…" Natalee hummed, eyes pouring over the pages of the book Maxx had been given.

Cameron smirked. "You sound like Eli."

"Well it is," she shot back defensively, and began to read aloud, her finger tracing the lines of text. "Listen. 'This manifest will outline the objectives, protocols, and procedures of the Atlantis Expedition of 1914, set and corroborated between Commander Lyle Rourke and Lead Financier Preston B. Whitmore.'"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her. "Atlantis? Now you _really_ sound like Eli. Wasn't that the fallen continent in the old myth he told us? The one that sank beneath the sea?"

She replied with flipping a few pages and continuing her reading. "According to this, the previous mission undertaken by this crew uncovered something called 'The Shepherd's Journal', an artifact book that documents direct accounts of the continent, it's location, and how to reach it." She lifted her face. "I guess that's where we're headed."

"So… it isn't under the sea?" Sora inferred.

Maxx, who had climbed up a tall stack of nearby crates, spoke down to the rest of the group. "I wouldn't say that," she grinned, and gestured out to the expanse beyond the boxes.

Climbing and gathering behind her, they glanced over the cargo, seeing many vehicles and people in uniforms passing by them, heading into a huge, rust coloured submarine settled deep into the hull.

"The Ulysses," Maxx whispered, her eyes wide with thrill and awe.

"Huh?" Sora said, unable to hear her.

"That's the Ulysses." Natalee recounted, and pointed. "See? It says so on the side."

"Mythical underwater city, hmm?" Matthew mused, slipping a clever glance over to the others from the corner of his eye. "Sounds like a good place to find a magic keyhole, don't you think?"

Following a shrill signal, the same intercom voice half the group had heard earlier rang through the hull once again. "Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress."

Tucked into the center of an open-air lift, a familiar head of sandy hair contrasted against the crew uniform hats caught Maxx's eye. "There's Milo." The plate metal floor rattled under her feet as she dropped gracelessly from the tall crate stack. "Let's go meet up with him."

With a quick dash for the elevator, and a trip down cramped with other mission personnel, they had done just that. Maxx waved and called to the scholar, claiming his attention.

"I brought the rest of my unit," she told him, to account for the three extra persons in their presence.

To their fortune, her caution went unquestioned as Milo was approached by two others. Maxx, familiar with nautical etiquette, saluted at the sight of the older gentleman's traditional blue captain's coat and hat.

"Milo, where ya been?" he greeted cheerfully, his fanned white beard bristling against his collar as he spoke.

"Meet Mr. Whitmore," Milo said to his young companions, and introduced them in turn. "This is Maxx, and some of her cadet friends. We met earlier."

The old man grinned roguishly. "By the looks of that salute, you know where your pay comes from kid." He gave his taller comrade's chest a tap with the handle of the cane he held. "I want you all to meet Commander Rourke. He lead the Iceland team that brought the Journal back."

Milo slipped his rucksack from his shoulder to shake his commander's hand.

For the second time, Maxx's fingertips snapped to her eyebrow.

Rourke nodded crisply in response to his 'cadets'. "Best of luck to all of you, and you Milo. Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus." He gestured to the old, oddly bound book in Milo's grasp. "See you got that journal. Nice pictures, but I prefer a good western myself."

Milo's arm received a friendly stab from Mr. Whitmore's elbow. "Pretty impressive, eh?" he boasted.

"Boy," the scholar reveled. "When you settle a bet, you settle a bet."

The world's newest residents all exchanged a questioning glance, perplexed as to the nature of the statement, though none voiced the curiosity.

"Well," Whitmore replied, "your grandad always believed you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge."

The reverence on Milo's face seemed to grow with every passing moment. "Well, believe me, this will be small change compared to the value of what were going to learn on this trip."

Rourke grinned, seemingly bemused by his enthusiasm. "Yes, this should be enriching for all of us."

The now common voice of the intercom sounded once again. "Attention all personnel. Launch will commence in fifteen minutes."

The two leaders traded final casual salutes and farewells.

"Mr. Whitmore."

"Rourke."

"It's time," the Commander proclaimed, and ascended the ramp into the waiting hull of the Ulysses. Sora and company followed quickly after him, while Milo took his time to bid Mr. Whitmore, excitedly waving his over his shoulder, the Shepard's Journal clutched tightly in his hand.

"Bye Mr. Whitmore!"

"Makes us proud, boy!" he called encouragingly. The hatch slid shut and locked securely into place, silencing the echo of his voice.

As the two legitimate member's of the crew made their was to their posts, Natalee pressed her back to the door, beaming. "This is exciting," she said giddily.

"You know, stowing away is usually frowned upon," Maxx reminded her, barely audible over the shouts, signals and clamour associated with the launch that had begun to sound. An abrupt, rough sway sent all six crashing against the door in a tangle puzzle of limbs. Pressed against the shell of the hull, Maxx could hear the water begin to swell and stir as the Ulysses submerged. The ship steadied as it lowered into the depths, and the group, one by one, rose to their feet.

"Well, if we're heading all the way to the ocean floor, I'd say we have some time," Matthew noted, dragging his fingers through his mangled hair.

"I vote exploring," Sora vouched whole-heartedly. He looked to Riku for a second to his motion, which he promptly received in the form of a nod.

Cameron cast his gaze up to the nearest mounted speaker. "Our P.A. friend will probably tell us when the crews are supposed to rendezvous. We'll do the same."

Maxx's knuckles slid to her hips. "Aye aye, sir. Cadets, to your posts!"

* * *

The dark depths of the ocean floor back dropped panoramically through the large orbed window at the bow of the Ulysses. Seated on one of the railings surrounding the long metals walkways, Maxx squirmed and twitched as Riku stood before her. She held her right arm out as he unraveled the dressing around it. She had taken off her vest for easier access, left with the sleeveless shirt she wore underneath. Riku cringed slightly as the last of the material fell away, revealing the still heavily scarred flesh beneath it.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she tried to assure him. It really wasn't. The pain and ache had long dissipated, as had the itch and annoyance of the stitches when Matthew removed them, days ago. The scar, and the unaesthetic affect it rendered, were really the only tolls the injury still took.

Riku ran his thumb over the mark. The new tissue, smooth and polished, slid against the firm, sinuous muscle beneath like velvet over metal. On the surface, save for her initial begrudging, Maxx seemed to have taken the entire ordeal in remarkable stride. Really, the same could be said for the entire situation. He wondered is she had the full scope of just what kind of mess she was getting herself into.

He sighed, his sights never leaving her arm. "I could have killed you…"

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at him incredulously. "Don't flatter yourself," she remarked.

"I'm not joking," he spat back harshly.

She winced at his sudden intensity, and he drew back to ease the appearance of threat, though he kept his hold on her.

"I just don't want you to underestimate the situation," he explained. "When people do that they let their guard down, and bad things happen." He met her gaze anxiously, hoping he wouldn't have to add that he was speaking from experience to elaborate. Her narrowed eyes had a suspicious air, but overall she seemed accepting, and he was grateful. They had only just met, after all. It was certainly too soon to be revealing deep, dark secrets and harried pasts.

Her expression softened "Don't worry," she said, her tone making it seem more of a guarantee than a turn of phrase. "I- no... we all have too much at stake to screw up or let each other down, right?"

Riku let slip a faint smile. Having people close by to count on was a luxury he hadn't been afforded in a very long time. Loyalty, kinsmanship, trust... these things were earned, not granted. They were only as strong as their weakest link, only maintained with equal effort from every side, and the drive to put it forth could only come from within. As the old philosophy said, 'let it begin with me'.

Still stored in Riku's pocket was his blindfold, a physical metaphor of all his past wrongs. With a deft slip of his hand, he withdrew it, his stare covering it bittersweetly.

"You took this from me fair and square," he told Maxx, he words slow and sure. "You should have it."

She uttered with confusion, but didn't protest as he wound the fabric around her arm, covering the scar. He knotted it tightly, and smiled fully at her. Of course she had no way of knowing the true sentiment of the motion, but Riku did, and that was all that mattered to him.

Their exchange was halted by the sudden flash of the exterior lights catching their attention and snapping their focus to the view illuminated by the two huge beams. They stared mutely as the bright spots traced over the ocean floor, revealing the ruble covering it.

"Ship wreckages..." Maxx stated in a hushed voice, dropping from the rail and pacing slowly to the glass. "Hundreds of them."

Riku frowned, and pressed his palm to the cold pane. "Where'd they come from?"

Before he could get an answer, the ship's intercom carried a deep, whiny groaning through the hull. It continued for a few tense moments, then fell to an equally unnerving silence.

Maxx furrowed her brow. "That didn't sound too friendly."

Her companion's green eyes scanned the open room in a cagey manner. "Sure didn't..." The train of his gaze happened to come to her own, wary and querulous.

Her jaw tensed. "Do you it's g-" A loud crash and sudden, violent lurch cut her off, throwing her hard against the glass. Her back hit the wall with a thud, and she groaned as a lump began to swell on the base of her head. Flipping over onto her hands and knees, her eyes met the searing glare of an eerie orange light, forcing them shut. With the floor beneath her still shaking, she rose to her knees and pulled her lids open to a squint to search for Riku. When she didn't see him, she called out his name.

"Riku!?"

"Down here!" he answered back. Maxx flipped her head over the edge of the walkway and peered down at him gripping nothing but one of the vertical poles of the rail. He swayed dangerously as the ship was tilted forward again, hurling Maxx into the wall a second time. She cried out this time as the impact crushed her injured arm. With a bit of struggle, Riku managed to pull himself up and get to her on all fours.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she growled, grabbing her vest before it slid away. The ship tilted forward again, to the point where it had turned almost a full ninety degrees. They stared down at the huge mechanical light still blazing up at them.

"Damn," she grimaced, and jumped to her feet. "We need to get out of here."

"Maxx!" someone called. The duo looked up to see Natalee standing on one of the upper walkways, a long chain in hand, one end attached to a nearby hitch. "Catch!" she told them, and threw down the lifeline. Riku caught it and gave it a firm tug, checking its stability.

"Hurry," Maxx breathed, jumping up and beginning to climb. The chain tapped the heels of her sneakers as Riku followed below her.

Pulling herself over the railing, Maxx quickly tugged her vest over her shoulders. She noticed that, due to the strange angle of the ship, they weren't standing on a pathway, but a wall. The ground vibrated slightly as Riku landed on the ground next to her.

"What's going on?" Natalee cried in panic, shaking Riku's wrist with one hand, and Maxx's elbow with the other.

Even if they had a response, neither were able to give it as vertical became horizontal, and all three were thrown to the ground. Maxx and Riku felt the wind get knocked out of them as they hit the rail, but the boy managed to catch Natalee in his arms before she fell into it as well.

The sound of explosions was now coming from the open water outside. Maxx stood and looked out the large window to see what had been holding the ship in it's frenzied trap. Now released, the cause of the trouble was being held at bay by the violent militia of small, heavily armed subpods.

"The Leviathan…" Natalee spoke softly, caught in an awed stare as she watched the gigantic, crustacean-like machine. "It was part of the legend... A massive, ancient creature that guarded over Atlantis."

She and Riku seemed unable to tear their eyes off the view outside. Maxx's focus, however, was on their interior. Red lights flashed, sirens rang, and when the normally comforting aroma of sea water drifted dangerously about her head, she gasped.

She turned back to the others. "We have to leave," she told them, her voice raspy with desperation. If water had found its way into the craft, their time aboard was limited.

She jumped as a hand took her wrist. The familiar cuff of Matthew's shirt caught her eye, and his voice met her ears.

"My thoughts exactly."

She would have thought him trying to be clever with a smarmy quip had it not been for the grave tone of his speech and the serious expression she found him wearing when she turned to face him.

As if on cue, the intercom confirmed their demand. "All hands, abandon ship."

The hand that held to Maxx gave her a tug. "I found the escape pods during my exploration," Matthew hurriedly explained. "There's one waiting for us now. Sora and Cameron are already there."

Normally Maxx would have uttered a snide remark about him wasting time with useless explanations, but the gravity of the situation wasn't accommodating to humour, and she simply ushered him to lead on. They made their way to the rear of the Ulyesses at a full run down the walkway and into a narrow passage, stumbling and crashing into rails and walls each time the ship shook. When they came to the remainder of their party waiting at the open hatch of a much smaller craft, Matthew addressed them all.

"Who can drive?" he asked hastily.

When Maxx was the only one to raise her hand, her sarcastic nature got the better of her despite the predicament. She rolled her eyes. "Come on guys. Really!?"

Sora bit his lip, now regretting he hadn't been more insistent that Donald allow him to pilot the gummi ship.

Matthew shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I only need one other person. Maxx in the co-pilot seat. Everyone else in back."

In a flurry of urgency, the subpod was quickly filled with six bodies, four tightly packed in the rear passenger seats, and two settled into more spacious mariner positions. Maxx had only manned a handful of boats and one land vehicle in her lifetime, but didn't allow the control panel overflowing with buttons, switches, and levers to intimidate her. If you had seen one cockpit, you had more or less seen them all. She took a few precious moments to familiarize herself with the controls as Matthew pulled shut the hatch above their heads. From what she could gather, the craft had no override for the outer doors. While they waited, she readied the pod for what was sure to be a rough ride. A row of switches near her ear brought up the dim lighting, locked the hatch, and (if the sudden popping of her ears was any indication) pressurized the chamber.

A smoky blast removed the Ulyesses' rear doors from their path. Natalee jumped at the noise, and a chill crawled through her as the rushing current consumed their pod.

Up front, Maxx found the release mechanism to be remarkably stiff. Matthew's voice urged her to hurry, a frustrating vexation since she was clearly putting her best effort forward as she leaned all her weight into the lever.

"Maxx!" he cried in garnered impatience.

Fed up, the girl to his right dropped back into her chair, teeth gritted, and with a swift kick, slammed the sole of her shoe into the handle, forcing it into place.

Without hesitation, Matthew accelerated and followed close behind the other escaping pods, guiding their own with remarkable precision. His apparent expertise, however, did not prevent the ride from being any less violent, and the four in back pawed desperately for steadying handholds as their drivers worked on charting their course to completion with all six of their hides in tact.

Outside their sanctuary, a crackling beam of electric blue cut through the murky water from the snout of the Leviathan to the Ulyesses, shredding a hole clean through one side and out the other. For a peaceful moment it simply continued to sink, then exploded into a cloud of dust and flame, it's debris cascading to the ocean floor to join it's fallen brethren. The blast shot a pulsing wave of energy through the water, shocking the procession of subpods. The force threw Maxx and Matthew's shoulders forward, their foreheads missing the glass of the front window by inches. Maxx tossed her gaze over the headrest of her seat to view behind their pod.

Emerging from the veil of smog left by the now destroyed Uylesses, the Leviathan glided swifty towards them, pincers thrashing wildly and it's laser rocketing surely in the direction of the cluster of escaping vehicles.

Matthew turned a knob Maxx couldn't identify, and the subpod's comm speaker crackled.

"All craft, make your mark twenty degrees down angle."

He fumbled by feel alone in the compartment above his head until he felt a transmitter headset. Holding it to his face, he tapped the relay button. "Roger. Twenty degrees down angle."

His makeshift first officer was beginning to assume he had done this before, or more likely something very similar, for Maxx saw not the slightest flicker of question or confusion on his face, only intense concentration as he navigated and followed the orders given.

The coordinates took them into a wide crevice on the sea floor and down into a tunnel. The passage was far too narrow for the Leviathan to follow, but even the physical barrier didn't halt it's programmed objective. It flailed and squirmed its way as far into the confining space as it could and fired it's ethereal weapon rapidly. Natalee covered her ears and shut her eyes, trying her best to keep quiet so as not to distract Matthew. A second subpod and a single large passenger transport was all that had escaped the Leviathan's onslaught, and he was now struggling to safely follow them. The tunnel was treacherous, its jagged walls able to rake the unarmored craft to ribbons if only provided with a hard enough collision. It took all Matthew's strength to control the tiny ship and keep it from a fatal wreck.

The silence of a cavern untouched and unseen for thousands of years shattered in a cacophony of splashes and golden lit windows as the surviving crew broke the crystal surface of the still pool at the bottom of the expansive hollow.

Out of harm's way, Maxx collapsed into her seat, panting in the afterglow of her coursing adrenaline. Stupefied, she glanced at Matthew. "Where did you learn all that?"

He grinned, and smoothed his hair with his palms. "Cid was teaching me how to pilot a gummi ship," he replied breathlessly, also short winded. "Not much different from this tin can." He gave the framework of the sub a light knock with one of his knuckles.

"Brag later Matthew," Cameron needled. "Your tin can's sardines would like to get out now."

Matthew cast his grin at his goading friend, and rose to the hatch door. With Maxx's help, they rotated latch mechanism and swung up the door, cool moist air hitting their faces.

The tiny girl's blonde head was the first to emerge into the echoing catacomb. High above, outstretched stalactites protruded from the darkness consuming the ceiling. She shifted as Matthew popped up after her. Flashlight in hand, he flicked it on and swiveled it before them, his beam coming to rest on the shore of the lake, a crumbling set of stone steps. A spotlight from the larger pod overpowered his torch and revealed all the limestone space had to offer. The stairs rose from the water and far up into a shrouded tunnel, the entrance to which was a carving of a menacing creature. Rows of sharp teeth framed the curved mouth opening, a frightful beckon to any who dared venture within.

"Creepy..." Maxx grimaced.

Matthew flinched as a finger prodded his side, coaxing him through the hatch. A quick glance down bore Natalee's impatient glare and tapping foot.

"The others are starting to head ashore," he noted to Maxx, pointing his light at the other two ships.

She nodded. "Let's go too."

Both heard the familiar clap of Sora's large shoe pound the floor in thrill.

"Finally!"

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Happy holidays everyone. Whatever you celebrate, I hope it's been a wonderful time for you and your family and friends so far, and you've gotten to eat plenty of yummy baked goods. I myself have taken a month off work to travel back to my home turf and spend this special time with my plethora of loved ones. And, of course, focus on writing. It's been a wonderful, not to mention successful, time. Granted my writing did come a little slower than usual thanks to a fair bit of, ahem, 'holiday cheer' being in my glass nearly all the time. But hey, I'm on vacation! To hell with sobriety XD I still managed to get a chapter posted in spite of it. I'll mark that a win in my book.

This chapter was one I was particularly looking forward to. I love Atlantis. It's not my all time favorite Disney movie, but it's certainly high on the list. Just the cast alone in that movie is flooring to me. I could babble on about art direction and other such art geek things, but I'll spare you. Applicable to this fic however is how action packed the story is. There are so many amazingly exciting scenes, and so far we've only done one of them! Sequences like that are an absolute joy for me to write. I adore going into detail about the intensity of the scene while still keeping a fast pace. It's a great stray from the norm since so much of this story is dialogue driven. I forsee the next action scene being particularly fun to write.

So finally, at long last, Maxx has Riku's blindfold tied around her arm. It was something I planned on from the start. Not that that is unusual. There aren't many things I put into my stories without reason or intention. But that in particular was something I was itching to include. She was truly incomplete without it in my mind, perhaps because she always has it on when I draw her. In any case, it's now there to stay.

Before anyone nitpicks, I know that in the movie the same bit with sticky level occurs in the main characters' ship, and Helga uses the same move Maxx did to release it. I always viewed it as a design flaw, so it would be present in all the ships. I tried to think of a different way for her to force it into place, but nothing else really made sense. Females are naturally stronger below the waist, plus I can totally picture Maxx getting annoyed and simply kicking the crap out of the cause.

I struggled for a long time with the title of this chapter. I was waffling between three or fours names the entire time I was working on it, none of which I liked all that much. Then serendipity set in, and my VERY long playlist happened to fall on a song of the same name. The song itself doesn't really fit the context. It's a sweet but sad melody. But the title just struck me as far too perfect.

I'm very excited for chapter eight. It'll be taking a long look at the pasts and not-yet-knows aspects of the whole gang. Fun, fun, fun! I'll try my best to crank it out before the new year, since I will find myself quite swamped once it is upon me.

Not reviewing gets you on the naughty list and on your way to a stocking full of coal, so you might want to think about leaving one, yeah? Don't deprive yourself of candy canes, sugarplums and mandarin oranges! They are much too delicious.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	8. Convoy Onward

**Chapter 8: Convoy Onward**

Bands of soft light pulled across the cavern walls as a candle drifted across the water, set in a rusted metal bowl that had washed up from the disaster. Riku leaned against a pillar carved with ancient runes, watching the tiny light lap against the calm waves of the spring-like pool, heading toward the opposite end of the cave. It was the only symbol of mourning the shipwrecked Atlantis crew could offer their fallen comrades. The sombre service made him realize just how lucky they were that he and his off-world companions had made it to the surface safely and, silently, he thanked his lucky stars that the makeshift memorial wasn't being held for any of them.

Placed before the fraction of his crew that remained, hat clasped between the pads of his wide, weathered fingers, the commander delivered a sobered eulogy as his gaze followed the candle. "Seven hours ago we started the expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I've ever known... We're all that's left." A solemn pause claimed the crowd. "I won't sugar coat it gentlemen, we have a crisis on our hands, but we've been up this particular creek before and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now." He turned to face his crew. "From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works..." Slouching, he pointed the brim of his hat to Milo. "Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book..."

Several stairs above Riku's spot of seclusion, his traveling company stood gathered.

"Looks like we can all fit into one truck," Matthew commented, nodding toward the caravan of vehicles removed earlier from the one large subpod that had escaped the Leviathan. "Three up front and three in the bed."

Maxx grimaced at him. "I guess you and I will be taking turns driving. I still can't believe you're the only one who knows how."

"The only thing on Traverse Town with a steering wheel is the occasional gummi ship," Cameron explained.

"We've been there for a year," Natalee reminded. "We were too young to learn on our own worlds. If memory serves, Sora's still not old enough."

The mentioned boy grinned. "I was a little preoccupied too, trying to save the worlds and all."

Maxx hummed and nodded with realization, and glanced at Matthew. "So how'd you learn? Cid?"

"I already knew the basics," he replied. "Cid just taught me the finer points of piloting."

"Matthew was sixteen when he first showed up in Traverse Town," Natalee added. "A year older than the rest of us. He had extra time on his world to learn."

Maxx smirked at him. "Big brother of the group huh?"

His face turned dismissive. "Not really..."

"Always the nonchalant one," Cameron remarked to his friend. "In any case, I think the sharing circle will have to be postponed." He gestured to the transports. "The crew is starting up to leave."

"Shotgun!" Sora proclaimed gleefully.

The sound of footsteps brought Riku's attention from the shore to his group. Natalee's ponytail swayed as she bounded down the steps toward him, smiling keenly. "We're heading out," she told him.

Silver strands grazed his eyelashes as he pushed off his pillar and rose to meet her. "Better not keep them waiting."

She nodded and took the lead, Riku closely following her springing brown hair.

* * *

The journey that followed brought the crew and their rogue children stowaways through every environment and terrain within the scope of imagination, even some beyond it. Long, dark tunnels lined with massive, ancient sculptures seemed to go on for miles. Twisting, stone-paved ramps to-ed and fro-ed into deep valleys. More than once, the road cut off at a dizzying rock face, and continued at it's base. With a system of pulleys and the strength of both man and machine, each vehicle was lowered down one by one and continued it's long push forward.

Milo and his trusted journal guided the route each step of the way. Through crossroads, obstacles, and obstructions alike, the crew baby stepped their way to what they hoped was salvation. Even at night, when all others were taking their time to recharge and rest, the scholar would be shoulder deep in books and navigation tools, charting for the day to come.

Fortunately for Maxx and Matthew, the road to Atlantis was littered with beautiful and breathtaking sights to keep their passengers occupied. Particularly Natalee and Sora, the antsiest of the group. Snowy expanses blanketed caverns with soft, frosty banks. Clear, shimmering waterfalls veined through the natural stone formations of the larger open spaces.

One such sight, the tallest pillar Matthew had ever seen, had decided to place itself directly in their path, and he slumped back into his seat before the wheel.

"Great," he sighed. "Now what?"

Tucked into the cargo bay with Riku and Cameron, the longer than usual stop piqued Maxx's curiosity. Hopping from the bed, she made for the front of the truck just in time to catch the flash of several detonating sticks of dynamite. Her hands covered her ears reflexively, but of course far too late, and she shook her head to clear the ringing. The problematic obstruction toppled forward, it's top landing neatly on the opposite side of a seemingly bottomless crevice, forming a makeshift bridge. Natalee, seated in the cab next to where Maxx stood, beamed.

"Forward ho!" she grinned.

Maxx felt herself shrink at the sight of the treacherous fissure, and swallowed nervously. Every thought in her mind screamed at her not to cross, and the horrible, terrifying things that could befall her if she did. Unknowingly, she grabbed the frame of the truck's window, and Natalee frowned at her whitening knuckles.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

Maxx gasped as her friend's voice broke her from her petrified state, and shot her a glance, blue eyes wide with distress.

"Nothing," she lied poorly. "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

The canvas cover of the truck bed was nearly torn from it's gussets as she threw it aside, hopped into her seat in back, and wrenched it violently shut. Her posture was restless, and her hands fidgety as she placed herself between Riku and Cameron, seated across from one another. When their vehicle started forward, the nervous girl ducked her head between her knees and caged herself with her arms. Her fingertips tangled into her yellow hair and she struggled to keep her breathing even. Through the gap in her arms, she caught both boys watching her with a mixture of confusion and concern.

Cameron, to her left, lowered his chin. "You're not... afraid of heights are you?" He felt a little stupid asking after seeing her climb tall buildings without worry or hesitation, but it was the only logical guess he could draw.

"Not exactly," she admitted reluctantly, her reply muffled by her woven limbs. "Only the ones where I haven't been at the bottom." She turned her gaze to Riku. "Fear of the unknown, I guess."

A bump on the road drew a strangled yelp from her, and she retreated back into the safe darkness of her shell. She felt a warm hand place itself over her left knee, and squeeze.

Even though she didn't seem to dare look up, Cameron cast a gentle smile over her regardless. "Almost across," he told her reassuringly. Upon loosing one's world, nightmares, panic attacks, and newfound fears weren't uncommon. After spending a year surrounded by worldless refugees, he had become somewhat of an expert at consoling frightened friends.

Riku shifted in his spot, discomforted. While Cameron's past year of life had exposed him to new levels of interaction, his had starved him of human contact, rending his social skills next to nil. He worried that he would come across as cold and heartless, for it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to help Maxx feel better. He simply didn't know how.

"Bridge is crossed," he told her softly, giving it his best shot.

As her head lifted cautiously, he felt his heart lighten at the sight of her face, consumed by a grateful smile.

* * *

Two separate glows cast lines of light over Natalee's face she sat on a flat rock, her supper tray nestled in her lap. At her front, orange flames from a small campfire warmed her skin, dusty from the day spent in a freshly excavated tunnel. High above, at her back, a strange chandelier-like rock hung from the ceiling, emitting an even stranger yellow-green incandescence over the camp the crew had made for the night. Milo sat far off in his typical seclusion, and placed next to Natalee's group's fire, the key members of the expedition sat in their own circle, all of which had become familiar faces over the course of the journey.

Sweet, the medic, was a large hulk of man, and very cheerful. Audrey, who was closer in age to Natalee and her ilk than her own crew, was head of engineering. Vinny had served as the talent at the bottom of every neck-jerking explosion, and had the shady crime-ridden past to match it. Mole, as much a creature as a man, had drilled the tunnel they had traveled through earlier, a task which his elation toward was far more plausible when one witnessed his total adoration for all things geological. Finally, the deadpan Mrs. Packard was discovered to be the voice behind the intercom announcements. Cookie, the chef responsible for the goopy, greasy mess sticking to Natalee's spoon, served them with flair.

Maxx poked precariously at her own meal, beginning to wonder if it was actually food. She heard Sweet offer Milo a seat at their commune, and when he extended the offer to the young cadets, she was more than happy to leave her dinner behind. Each took an open spot in the circle, some with their meal, others without, and Milo with the Shepard's Journal in his grasp.

"Hey Milo, don't you ever close that book?" Audrey grilled.

Sora chuckled. "No joke. You've always got your face shoved in that thing."

"Yeah, you must've read it a dozen times by now," Sweet added.

Instead of looking offended, Milo appeared flummoxed as his gaze remained on his current page. "I know, but this... it doesn't make any sense." He tapped the paper with the handle of his spoon. "See, in this passage here, the shepherd seems to be leading up to something. He calls it the 'Heart of Atlantis'. It could be the power source the legends referred to..." Again with his utensil, he flipped the page. "But then it just... cuts off. It's almost like there's a missing page."

"Kid, relax," Vinny spurred. "We don't get paid overtime."

Maxx grinned. "All work and no play..."

"I know, I know..." Milo conceded. "Sometimes I get a little carried away... But hey, that's what this is all about, right? Discovery, teamwork, adventure...!" He paused to consider. "Unless... maybe... you're all just in it for the money...?"

The group confirmed his hesitant suspicion one by one.

"Money."

"Money..."

"Money!"

"Money."

"I'm gonna say... money."

The worlds travelers exchanged quick looks, seeming to agree to follow suit to cover the real reason for their presence.

"Money," they replied in unison.

Milo smiled meekly in spite of himself. "Well, I guess I set myself up for that one." His voice was strained as he stretched and massaged his neck, stiff from exertion.

Sweet, intrigued by the amateur remedy, rose and stood behind his crew's translator. "Something wrong with your neck?" he asked over Milo's shoulder.

"Yeah... I must've hurt it when..." Feeling his jaw taken firmly in Sweet's hands, Milo silenced. The stomach-turning cracks of popping vertebrae sounded as the doctor firmly wrenched his head once right and once left before releasing him.

Sweet grinned confidently. "Better?"

The odd angle Milo bent his neck into cricked the last of his spine back in place, though he looked relieved... and surprised. "Uh, yeah...! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"An Arapaho medicine man," Sweet replied, de jure, re-seating himself.

To no one's astonishment, Milo was impressed. "Get outta here..."

"Born and raised with them," Sweet proclaimed pridefully, and withdrew a sepia photo from his breast pocket in which a happy couple and new baby, slung in a cozy to his mother's back, posed. "My father was an army medic. He settled down in the Kansas territory after he met my mother."

The biography of his comrade continued to strike the enraptured Milo. "No kidding?"

"Nope." Sweet's large hand opened the button at his neck and pulled forth a string of strange baubles. "I've got a sheepskin from Howard U. and a bear skin from Old Iron Cloud." They clinked and jangled as he tucked them away, and refastened his shirt. "Half way through medical school I was drafted. One day I'm studying gross anatomy in the classroom, the next I'm sewing up rough-riders on San Juan Hill."

With a second cauldron of sticky sludge in tow, Cookie gleefully offered the group another helping. "Main course!"

The circle became a melting pot of indecipherable noise as each member rambled some excuse or another to not partake.

"Oho, don't you worry," the cook reassured, wheeling away his concoction. "It's keep... and keep... and keep..."

Maxx and Audrey watched in horror as Natalee flipped her tray upside down, and not a drip of the sticky mass left fell away. Sora struggled as he fruitlessly tried to pull his spoon free.

Mrs. Packard sneered. "Thank god I lost my sense of taste years ago..."

The fire snuffed out into a mushroom plume of smoke as every tray dumped its contents into the coals.

* * *

Sora smiled thankfully as Matthew helped him tug his assigned tent taught. The art of pitching still eluded him, even after the many nights spent bedding down in the journey-to-Atlantis fashion. He didn't feel he could be blamed. With a play island of Destiny Island's caliber, when one wanted to camp, tenting was the last thing on his or her mind.

Slipping her feet from her teal shoes, Natalee hopped to her sleeping mat. "Well, I've eaten better, but all in all that was a nice evening." The best she could recall in ages, really. Good company, pleasant conversation, and well told stories was, to her, a night well spent.

And stories there had been. With dinner discarded and tents pegged, the Atlantis crew had shared their own in turn. Milo told of his grandfather, and growing up with him after loosing both parents at a young age. Now passed on as well, he had been an intrepid explorer and scientist according to his grandson, not to mention Mr. Whitmore's closest and oldest friend. The very expedition they were currently on, as it turned out, was the result of a bet between them, one Mr. Whitmore had lost when he wagered Mr. Thatch Sr. would never find the Shepherd's Journal.

Audrey, with a little coaxing, revealed she had inherited her position as chief mechanic from her retired father. She'd chuckled when she recalled his desire for sons and dreams of them becoming engineers and professional boxers respectively, but ended up with daughters. In a twist of irony, _both _aspirations had come to fruition, as her sister's title match was just around the corner. She, meanwhile, was saving the money made working for Mr. Whitmore to fund a second auto shop for her and her father.

After attempting to keep face and failing at the behest of Sweet, Vinny explained he had worked in his family's flower shop in days past. One day, while working hard to complete a flurry of orders during a peak season, a gas leak in the next store over caused an explosion so powerful it had sent him flying through his own store's front window. The incident had been an enlightening experience, said Vinny, who called it 'his boom'.

The only exception to the storytelling had been Mole which, according to Sweet, was a tale better left untold.

"We could tell about our worlds too," Natalee encouraged. Her suggestion being met with little to no enthusiasm didn't discourage her. "I'll start!" she announced blithely. "My town was tiny thing, built into a mountain valley. I remember it was surrounded by evergreen trees, miles and miles of them as far as the eye could see. It was a big family place. Everyone needed dinner tables so huge I'm surprised we didn't clear the forest. Every day the kids went off to school was like a family reunion. You'd see your siblings walking down the hall, across the table at lunch... Needless to say hand-me-downs were a norm for all families." A faraway smile crept across her lips. "All families, except mine, that is. It was just my mom and I. We were the only single-parent, single-child household in the whole place. No one looked down us, of course, and we loved each other tried and true. But still, seeing all those yards crowded with kids who had so many siblings there wasn't enough time to play with them all... well, it was kinda lonely. As I got older I started to look after the younger kids. I had plenty of free time what with my own lack of brothers and sisters, and I loved every second. Being needed, taking care of others, it gave me the best feeling in the world. I couldn't wait to grow up and have the big family I never got in my own childhood." Her face turned saddened and distressed. "Heartless have a funny way of crushing dreams though..." She frowned for a moment longer, and suddenly remembered herself. Her expression brightened, and she looked to her friends. "Who's next?"

Half tucked into his tent, Cameron, grinning fondly, ceded, and leaned back on his palms. "I grew up in a suburb. God it was boring... So painfully white-picket-fence average you'd sometimes think about gouging your eyes out with the nearest sharp object just for something new and exciting to talk about. Lucky for me, my family was herd of black sheep." He flicked his sterling blue eyes toward his head. "Forget they had son with pure white hair, but a twin daughter with the same snowy mop grown far past her shoulders? My sister and I certainly got our share of distasteful looks from the Stepford-wife stay-at home-moms that didn't like us buddying up to their own kids. As if that wasn't enough, my parents owned a botanical garden slash bird conservatory. I helped my mom with her birds, and my sister learned every fact you could know about flowers from my dad." He slapped his palms to his cheeks. "Oh, how different and scary!" he farced. "We lived on a plot of land big enough for five of their cookie cutter houses, and it was a good thing too. Being social outcasts, my sister and I kept a lot of animals and gardens of our own there. They didn't care that our hair was white, or that Dad wasn't a banker, or that Mom came home every day with feathers in her hair." His grey eyebrows rose. "I had a rabbit named Stuart. The moogles remind me of him most of all..." The reminiscence began to weigh him, and he rose his hand to clear his throat. "Your turn Matthew," he delegated with a wave of his hand.

He hesitated, but felt a gaze boring into the side of his head. Turning to it, he found Maxx watching him, hopeful and eager. He grimaced, hating that he couldn't bring himself to deny her. "My world... It was a city, split in two by a strait," he started, his tone even and shallow, as if saying as little as possible would keep the pain out of recounting the memories. "It was the usual for me. Mom and Dad, two sisters, two brothers. I was the oldest."

Maxx jolted, feeling a sudden pang of guilt from her 'big brother' comment made to him on the first day of the trek.

Natalee glowered and crossed her arms, seemingly unsatisfied with the depths of Matthew's revelations.

He thought at first of telling her off, of shaming her for trying to force something that ought not be, but he remembered the optimistic gaze of the girl to his left. "Mom and Dad played in an orchestra," he tried again, his voice now warmed by newfound tenderness. "But, we we're all musically inclined one way or another. My older sister's singing would give you goosebumps, and the younger one could practically bend the piano to her will. My brothers were a inseparable duo. They wrote music together everyday, one holding the guitar and the other the pencil and blank staff pages."

"What about you?" Sora pressed, leaning forward.

Matthew smirked. "Me? All of the above, and then some." He shrugged. "Can't build 'em if you can't play 'em, after all."

Maxx gaped. "You _made_ instruments?"

"Once got commissioned by the best violinist my world had to offer," he replied with only the tiniest sliver of pride. "Partially thanks to my parents' influence, but I opted to leave that off the old résumé. Nonetheless, I really felt I'd found my calling." He broke his gaze from her own, and it fell to the ground. "You could tell we were a family the second you saw us. We looked exactly the same, every last one of us. Black hair, blue eyes... and long, toughened musician hands." He grinned and lifted the aforementioned appendages, fanning his fingers. Then his features turned stern, and Matthew lowered his face into the same hands. "Then Mom and Dad died. An auditorium they were playing in caught fire while they were on tour. Left the five of us with nothing but each other and our own devices." He lifted his neck, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. "I never built again," he admitted, shaking his head. He sighed, and continued. "But, we were still a family, and we pulled each other through. We worked harder than we ever had to stay together. Job, school, job, and do it all over again. But I made sure the other four kept up with their music. It was the only passion, the only pleasure they had left. I couldn't let it fall away from them. Our meals were small, but the melodies filled us instead." He flopped back onto his mat, staring up into the empty expanse of the cavern. "And that was my life... right up until my world was destroyed."

Maxx observed as her friend massaged his eyes with the heels of his palms. Listening to he and the others tell of the lives they had lost had been both uplifting and unexpectedly humbling. Witnessing the strength each of them called upon to simply continue on surviving floored her, and she suddenly felt overwhelmingly selfish. Her consideration thus far had only been on herself; her strife, her friends, her desire to find a way back to a home that may not even exist anymore. In that moment, the reality that her blessings far outweighed her bad fortunes hit her like a ton of bricks. She had considered passing on sharing when they had begun, but now wouldn't dream of it. She had absolutely no merit to continue brooding and regretting as she had been.

"Maxx?"

Natalee's inquisitive voice started her, and she realized with slight embarrassment that she had been silently pondering for longer than she realized. Nonetheless, her eyes hovered and her speech tumbled awkwardly as she considered how to best put her life into words.

"My world..." She trailed. It took yet another passing of silent moments before a smile, assured and confident, consumed her. "My world is perfect."

While most of the group held their reactions, two faces, equal in sincerity, but polar in expression, gave forth their owners' emotional reflex. Matthew sighed as a pained visage claimed him, not because he thought her sappy or foolish, but due to her use of present tense. Holding onto hope had caused him more turmoil than he would wish on his greatest enemy, and the idea of such a level of agony befalling his new and deeply cared for friend was more than he thought he could bear.

Maxx found Riku, on the other hand, settled far into the opposite end of the spectrum. The heavy breath that fell from his captivated smile danced so close to the line between a laugh and a sob, it was hard to tell which exactly it was. Enraptured light flickered across his gaze, and when Maxx met it with her own, she couldn't help but mirror back her own elated grin. It was the single most devout show of spirit she had seen from him to date, and it thrilled her to finally see the side he'd seemed to be working so hard to suppress, one of heartfelt joy and great expectations.

Riku's earnest pushed her forward. "The winters are cold, and the summers short," she continued, without a hint of pessimism. "The winds are strong, and it sends the ocean into waves so tall and rough only the brave of heart dare to set sail into her waters. The salty air makes everything it touches tacky. You don't have a prayer of escaping the smell of fish." Her smile broadened. "And you couldn't ask for a better place to live. The people are brash, hardworking, and trustworthy. A pint and a laugh is all you need to be the best of friends. And the traits only increase with every generation. In youth, we quarrel, cause trouble, and form bonds that last our lifetimes. I know that as long as we live and breathe, we'll be there for each other, and never let one another down." She pulled her shoulders up to her chin. "And if tomorrow I find out my world is gone, never to be restored, all I've been until now will crumble. I'll be a wandering empty shell. I'll be devastated... and then, I'll be the happiest girl the worlds have ever seen, because I had the best. Even if it's gone, no one can take away that once it was mine. I'll hold my head high and carry that with me into whatever my fate leads me to."

Natalee rubbed her eyes, pooling with tears. "Now that's a life story," she sniffed, and giggled.

Sora scoffed over-dramatically. "How are Riku and I supposed to follow that!?" he exclaimed with mock indignation.

Maxx chuckled weakly, suddenly very tired as the rush of pouring out her soul wavered. "Save it for later then. For now we can sleep." With a creaky twist of the lantern knob, the dimming light shrouded her still smiling face.

"Goodnight everyone."

* * *

Riku couldn't sleep.

Not that it was unusual. He'd been plagued with rampant insomnia since arriving in Hollow Bastion. Keeping face had hid it well, but in the weeks he'd spent there and afterword, he had been baffled, confused, and utterly lost. There were so many things he didn't understand, things that made no shred of sense. How he had separated from DiZ and what he had done afterword was a mystery to him. He wasn't even sure how he ended up Hollow Bastion. His mind had been trying to play catch up upon his return to the familiar town, but it had been cut short by a certain girl with a sword.

Recalling the spar with Maxx brought forth the most pressing question of all, one Riku had been trying to avoid. How had he regained his appearance? He certainly wasn't complaining. After Sora had woken, he had no need for that other, darker side of himself, it was simply something he thought he'd have to live with for the rest of his days.

He raised his hands over his face, mere silhouettes in the dim light of his tent, and turned them back and forth. They weren't the hands of Ansem. They were his... his fingers, palms, and wrists, and he knew it was his green eyes gazing at them. That above all shook him to his core. Something far beyond his comprehension had brought him back, a feat he didn't think was possible. The idea that such a force existed, and that it could affect him so significantly without recognition or consent both terrified and mesmerized him.

Now, however, a new feeling had piled itself atop the mountain of troubling emotions raging across his mind.

Guilt.

Riku had never met anyone face to face who had lost their world, let alone heard first accounts of their lives, their trials, or the deep impact the loss of their world had on them. Now he had, and the experience had been so raw, so crushing that merely recalling the experience brought him to the verge of hyperventilating. And of course there was the icing on the proverbial cake. They were not simply strangers or one time acquaintances. He knew them, had spent time with them, even started to befriend them...

It was their eyes. Some had shed tears, others had cut off the contact of another's gaze. Even in Maxx, who had spoken with unwavering hope and strength, he'd seen heart-wrenching sadness emanate from her deep ocean blue hues.

Pressing the heels of his palms to his own eyes, Riku croaked a strained groan. Maxx, a girl who had done nothing but enjoy all in her life, the good and the bad, the joy and the hardships, had lost it all without a shred of merit for it. Had the selfishness he exhibited only a short year ago been the cause? Had his blind-sightedness lead to any of the lost lives he'd discovered that evening? All of them? He had thought all that had befallen him so far; being entrapped in Kingdom Hearts, loosing his appearance, serving DiZ... He believed that those hurdles had been his punishment, his penance for his thoughtless actions. It seemed, though, if the events of the past few hours were any indication, that his ostracism had only begun.

"Fire!"

The panicked call from outside his tent started Riku from his inner reflection, shooting his upper half from his mat. The sides of his tent glowed and flickered orange from the outside light, like that of a blazing sunset. Far less soothing were the sounds of panic and chaos that began to arise from beyond his shelter, and the distinct smell of smoke creeping under the drawn front flap.

In a rushed instant, Riku replaced his vest and shoes, discarded for sleep, and exited his tent so quickly he nearly skidded into Sora on his way out. Despite his pillow dented hair and sleep-induced frazzle, his friend seemed remarkably cognizant, quite the feat for the boy who normally slept like a rock.

"No time for good mornings," the younger boy said to him warily.

Had Riku been in a different place at a different time, Sora's tendency to state the obvious may have been a comfort, but beyond their space, the scene was anything but reassuring. A swarm of tiny lighting bugs had descended into the camp, flowing in endless streams from the ceiling's chandelier rock formation and setting ablaze any flammable surface they landed on. The once peaceful camp plumed and singed like a brush fire through an open field. Much of the crew fought a losing battle as they worked to douse and smother the flames. Over Sora's shoulder, Cameron was tugging a doze-drunk Natalee from her bed, and Matthew's dark-haired head popped from his sweater as he pulled it over his midsection.

Across the expanse, far from the fires, a bridge crossed a shallow canyon and lead into the opening of a cave. On the threshold of the camp, Riku could barely make out Commander Rourke's hollering voice over the commotion.

"Get us into those caves! Move it, move it!"

A much closer sound at his back, shuffling, followed.

"Matthew, keys!" Maxx's familiar voice demanded.

Hastily removed from their usual home in his pocket, the trinketed ring of brass and nickel glinted in the firelight as they were tossed across the campsite. With a lean and an outstretched arm, Maxx caught it in her palm.

"Get a move on!" she hollered to the others as she took off for the vehicle parking.

Urgency pushed the remainder of the group out of their grogginess and tumbling into the first seat they could claim. The last foot had barely left the rocky ground when the sole of Maxx's shoe slammed to the gas pedal.

A loud explosion alerted Sora, and searing heat tingled across his face as he stuck his head out the back. Despite being violently jostled by Maxx's desperate steering, he still managed to catch a glimpse of flames licking up and around the front hood of the fuel truck. His blue eyes widened, and jaw fell slack as he realized the inevitable.

"Get back!" he cried, throwing himself into the bed as far as he could. He took Natalee with him, dragging her by her sleeve and throwing an arm shield protectively over her face and shoulders. Riku quickly followed suit, leaping into the corner next to them.

The sickening scent of diesel filled the air as the fuel truck detonated into an ear-shattering, whiplash-inducing burst of heat, noise, and force.

Maxx flicked her gaze quickly back forward, and glanced at the rearview mirror to check that the bridge was still intact. In it, she saw the stone fixture that had hung from the ceiling land on the road behind the caravan. The pathway crumbled under it's weight and impact, and she felt her stomach lurch as the backend of her vehicle dipped downward and began to slide in reverse. She shifted gears and pressed desperately on the gas, trying to combat gravity with extra speed, though it wasn't long until her efforts proved vain. Mole's digger, the largest and heaviest all the automobiles, screeched and sparked against the stone as it fought and failed to push ahead. The massive machine skated down the increasing decline, shoving all behind it with it.

The broken bridge landed roughly on the ground of the canyon below. Its bleak, grey surface tapered down into a shrouded crater, and the speed of the procession's descent increased as the crew slewed and veered into it. Clouds of choking dust billowed into the cab, obscuring Maxx's vision and drawing hacking breaths from between her gritted teeth. By sensation alone, she did her best to turn into the swerving and skidding, her only option as all the surviving crew fell deeper and deeper into the earth. As the velocity seemed to reach terminal, she could faintly make out her final recollection, a scream from Audrey, before the crunch of twisting metal and shattering of glass sent her conscious mind into darkness.

* * *

"Alright, who's not dead? Sound off."

The sound of Commander Rourke's voice and the small, yet piercing light of his lit match brought Matthew too, and he moaned deeply as he tried to lift his sore body. The back of his head throbbed, and he reached back, tangling his fingers into his smooth, ebony hair. Feeling a large bump, he cursed silently and prayed he didn't have a concussion. Deciding he should try and find the others, he reached down and fumbled in his pocket to retrieve his flashlight. When he found it empty, he grimaced. "Perfect..." he grumbled. "I must have lost it in the fall."

He flipped onto his hands and knees, feeling around blindly to try and find his light. His fingers swept through the soft dirt until they traced over a cold, smooth cylinder. Picking it up, he flicked the torch on and blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

The illumination increased when a pair of headlights cast their glow into the crater.

"Audrey, give me a damage report," Rourke requested, maintaining his professional attitude.

The young mechanic switched on her own flashlight and shone it quickly over the area, assessing the debris. "Not as bad as it could've been. We totaled rigs two and seven…"

"And Natalee's face…" groaned a voice at Matthew's back. He turned and saw the girl herself tumbling from a pile of broken crates, nursing a sizable bruise on her jaw with her palm and looking quite roughed up. An equally disheveled Riku and Sora followed her into the clearing.

"… but the digger looks like it'll still run," Audrey concluded, and rubbed her hip remedially. "Lucky for us we landed in something soft."

Mole's lighted eye goggles quickly scanned the ground beneath him. "Pumice ash," he deduced. "We are standing at ze base of a dormant volcano."

Deftly loading a cartridge into her flare gun, Helga gave Mole a quick bop to the head with the butt, and fired straight into the air. "It just… keeps going," she mused as the smoke-tailed flame rose into the heights of the shaft.

"Maybe that's our ticket outta here," Vinny figured.

The flare continued its upward spiral, until it met a solid obstruction and detonated into a burst of light and smoke.

"Maybe not…" Helga scowled.

"Ze magma has solidified in ze bowls of ze volcano, effectively blocking ze exit," Mole explained, the faint slap of skin on skin echoing through the chamber as he drove his knuckles into his opposite palm for emphasis.

Clinging to a goodness-knows-where-it-came-from cigarette, Mrs. Packard spoke dryly, "I get the same problem with sauerkraut…"

Betwixt the debates of the Atlantis crew, the world's visitors saw the second to last missing face of the group emerge from the tangled wreckage.

"Cameron!" Natalee exclaimed happily at the sight of her friend. "You're alive!"

"Barely," he remarked with a grin, ruffling the ash from his snowy hair with his fingers.

"Hold on. Back up," Sweet spoke nervously to his own group. While not possessing the expertise in geology that Mole did, he had enough to know the meaning of 'dormant'. "Are you saying this whole volcano could blow at any time?"

Mole waved away his concern with casual calm. "No, no, no. Zat would take an explosive force of great magnitude."

All eyes shifted suspiciously to Vinny, catching him in the middle of repairs to a timer wired to a bundle of dynamite sticks. His expression morphed self-consciously, like that of a child found with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Maybe I should do this later, huh?"

The Commander turned his attention back to the blocked threshold. "If we could blow the top off of that thing, we'd have a straight shot to the surface," he realized. "Mr. Thatch, what do you think?"

Only upon receiving no reply did the troop realize their linguist was not among them.

"Thatch?" Rourke called into the darkness, beckoning to his subordinates to shine their lights into unsearched areas.

Natalee's gaze hastily covered the immediate area. "We're one short too," she remembered.

As if a higher power knew she was being talked about, dust the semi-woken Maxx had inhaled tickled her sinuses, and an abrupt sneeze woke her completely. Sniffing, she lifted her head from its uncomfortable resting place on the steering wheel, but kept her grip on it as she shifted in her awkwardly angled seat. To her relief, all her joints, muscles, and senses seemed to be in working order, even if her scraped and sore body made using them unpleasant. While the slide into the canyon and subsequent crash of the front fender into an ashen embankment had thrown her passengers from their various seats, the wheel and gear shift had kept Maxx secured in her place in the cab.

Covering every surface, shards of the shattered front window rattled and clinked with her movement, and in an unexpected instant, blue light flashed in all directions, faceted by the innumerable fragments. They quickly dimmed, allowing Maxx to see past the glare and further into the tunnel. Still disoriented from the crash, it took her mind a moment to process what her eyes beheld, and she frowned.

"Milo…?"

The linguist lay collapsed against a rock, surrounded by a menacing-looking group. Of what, Maxx wasn't sure. Armor clad legs and spear-wielding arms protruded out of cloaks of matted fur that cascaded from tribal masks nearly as long as she was tall. The one she assumed to be the leader had her at their back, facing Milo instead, their lithe hand planted firmly below his right collarbone. When it lifted, a glowing print was left behind in its wake, then faded. Milo appeared awestruck, and although she couldn't see their face, Maxx got the distinct impression his companion was pleased.

She dared not move a muscle, for fear that the symphony of glass around her would crescendo, and dreaded the subsequent attention it would draw to herself from the unknown visitors.

Rather quickly her effort proved inane, however, when the ruckus and commotion of shouting voices, waving flashlight beams, and revving engines came from behind her.

Startled, the masked beings scatted, and hurdled out of sight into the depths of the cavern.

"No, no, no!" Maxx inaudibly begged, shaking her head as she saw a million possibilities disappear with them. A way to the surface, for instance, or even the location of her missing friends.

A sizeable stack of wooden boxes had toppled into a pile against what had been her door, now nothing more than a barrier of twisted metal thanks to the fall. Wriggling herself free from her seat, Maxx readied for a fair share of cuts in planning to scramble though the destroyed windshield, when the crates crunched and splintered as someone began pushing them aside. Riku's face revealed itself as he pushed away the final container between himself and her.

"There you are," he breathed in a tone Maxx thought would have been more appropriate if she had been out past curfew rather than trapped in a totaled vehicle.

The remains of her door creaked in protest as she kicked them away, and she glared as she jumped free of the truck. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she lashed. Milo had taken off in pursuit the cave dwellers, stumbling over the jagged rock-faces, and she quickly went after him, having no interest in Riku's inevitable retort.

She caught up to Milo with ease, and rapidly scaled a small crevice he was struggling with.

"Follow me," she instructed to him below. "I'll catch up to them."

The rocky ground scraped under her feet as she followed the direction of her target. Nimbly, they leapt along ledges and natural pillar formations, and for the first time in as far back as she could remember, Maxx almost had trouble keeping up. Just as the treacherous path seemed to reach complete darkness, it took a sharp turn toward a colossal fissure in its wall. From it, cerulean light poured into tunnel revealing ancient carvings strewn about the walls. The blue rays flickered with the shadows of the strangers as they made their way through the cleft. Their pursuer climbed through shortly after with the assistance of some clinging flora that had begun to crawl through the opening, and she landed solidly on surface of a grassy spit.

The area was blindingly bright compared to the dank caves and dim tunnels Maxx had called home for the past weeks, but it wasn't the sudden change in illumination that had her blinking and rubbing her eyes. So stunned she was that she hardly took notice when Milo emerged from the cave behind her, followed closely by the digger leading the remainder of the crew as it pierced the fracture into a gaping hole.

All the group was equally astounded as the young girl. Crystal water fell the entire radius of a dais whose size could rival a small ocean. Clouds of steam rose from where the falls poured into magma filled moat. And, in the center of the lake, irradiated by the light reflected off the water, sat the goal. That which the crew had been seeking since the start of their journey.

The ancient city of Atlantis.

"Whoa…" Sora managed to mutter from his slack jaw.

"Sweet muddah of Jefferson Davis!" Cookie added, in an exclamation of his own idiom.

"It's beautiful…" Audrey extolled, captivated by the view.

"Milo, I gotta hand it to you…" Sweet praised, clapping a hand to his guide's scrawny shoulder. "You really came through…"

The doctor found his words served as his next meal as the tribespeople scampered from around the digger, cornering the crew in the point of the cliff.

"I take that back," he quipped.

At the sight spears pointed threateningly in their direction, Sora and Riku readied to summon their weapons.

"No, don't!" Maxx urged quietly, quickly taking hold of their wrists to restrain them, knowing full well how little it took to send the strangers running for the hills.

The commander's identical reaction, reaching for his pistol holstered at his side, however, was one she could not stop. "Holy cats! Who are these guys?" his panic-laced query directed to Milo.

Unlike the rest, the scholar seemed free of dread or alarm. "They gotta be Atlanteans!" he exclaimed with uninhibited gusto.

The lieutenant had also grabbed for her revolver, but like the commander had not drawn it. "What? That's impossible!" she scolded

"I seen this back in the Dakota!" Cookie warned. "They can smell fear just by lookin' at 'choo. So keep quiet…"

The leader of the Atlanteans rose from their battle stance, and with a firm slam of the butt their spear began streaming syllables of their native tongue in a authoritative, feminine voice. "Neh-shingen-tem gebr-in de pen-yoh. Leb es-e-neh dup, duwer-en-top? Lat suldup-e-neh dup?"

"I think it's talking to you…" Mole informed Milo, tugging on his arm.

"Leb es-e-neh dup, duwer-en-top?" Another crack of the spear to the ground. "Lat suldup-e-neh dup?"

Cautiously, Milo took a tentative step forward, slowly repeating back the vernacular. "Leb... es… e-neh dup duwer-en-top. Lat suldup-e-neh dup…"

As he stumbled over his basic knowledge of the old language, the Atlantean pulled free her large mask, uncovering an exotic face with pure white hair careening past pale blue eyes and over tanned, strong shoulders. "Prawit-tem dangun-ag moh-in yugeb-le-tot bet kaper-e-kik," she continued curiously, golden jewelry chiming in time with her movements.

While the girl made a showy display of her expertise, Milo continued to struggle to communicate."Kag… wegen-e… prid…"

"Kag wegen-e…" she murmured thoughtfully. "Wegen-os prid-uses es-e-nen?"

"Ita, sum amice viator," he replied with much more ease.

Cameron frowned. "Latin?" he mused, vaguely recalling Eli's aloud readings from a book on dead languages.

The Atlantean girl also recognized the dialect. "Dices linguam Romae."

"Parlez-vous français?" Milo inquired, testing yet another language.

"Oui, monsieur!" she replied, seemingly delighted by the breakdown of the communication barrier.

"Zey speak my language!" Mole exclaimed excitedly, bursting forth to the front of the group and beckoning to the warrior girl. "Pardon mademoiselle?"

She lowered, allowing him to whisper in her ear. His utterings, whatever they were, drew a look of repugnance from her face and earned him a swift, hard sock to the face. Washers, springs, and various other mechanical parts shot in all directions as he flew to the ground.

"Ooh, I like her," Sweet praised, clapping earnestly.

"Hm, 'bout time someone hit him," Audrey added. "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

The violent reaction and subsequent banter made Maxx chuckle, which in turn caused Matthew and Natalee to glanced back at her, looking somewhat astounded.

She frowned confusedly at them. "What?"

Natalee smiled meekly. "I just… don't think we've ever heard you laugh before."

Maxx quaked where she stood, and averted her gaze, unsure of how to reply to such a statement. She considered herself lucky that the other Atlanteans had removed their masks and begun to intermingle with the crew in innumerable tongues, providing a most convenient distraction.

"How do they know all these languages?" she heard Audrey ask Milo.

"They're language must be based on a root dialect," he concluded. "It's just like the Tower of Babel!"

"Well, maybe English is in there somewhere," the commander cut in, and raised his voice to address the strangers in the crowd. "We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace."

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis," the leader replied proudly, gesturing to the structure in the middle of the lake. She unhesitantly took Milo's wrist and led him toward a path. "Come, you must speak with my father now."

"Squad B, head back to the shaft," Rourke instructed. "Salvage what you can. We'll rendezvous in twenty-four hours."

The natives guided the crew down the short road, which ended at a long suspension bridge that went over the molten rock and into the city. The sight stopped Maxx in her tracks, vehicles and people alike passing her by as she took all the time she could to stall.

Cameron stood next to her and looked from the bridge and back to her face. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, recalling her ordeal on the pillar.

She nodded stiffly, her stare remaining trained on the magma moat. "No unknown to fear this time. Just instant death."

Her rigid demeanor caused his eyebrow to rise. "Uh huh…"

"I always asked my friends to bury me at sea when I figured I was about to face my possible untimely end," she disclosed. Her eyes rose to meet the taller boy's gaze. "In their absence, I'm passing that request on to you."

He smiled, hoping to the heavens and back she was only trying to be humorous. "Will do," he agreed, placing a hand to her shoulder.

A small smile ripe with insecurity grew across her face and he led her into the first steps across the wooden planks.

"Thanks."

* * *

The stone streets of the Atlantis marketplace were not accustomed to the slapping of shoes on their surface. Bare feet were the norm, even for its royalty, so when the rhythmic tap of leather soles played through the streets they garnered a decent amount of attention. The notice of each Atlantean was short however, for if to them shoes were strange, the travelling company currently being paraded down the main road was downright alien.

The wearer of the shoes halted with a slew upon reaching where the crowd was thickest, and wobbled on their tiptoes to see over the mass of white-haired heads. News voyaged fast in Atlantis, and when the rumor that outsiders had found a way in reached them, curiosity sent them instantly to the place where the gossip could be confirmed as fact. Eyes wide with desperation grew impossibly larger as they gazed at the utilitarian vehicles and tops of clearly foreign visitors heads.

Hands clenched under their chin, they ducked down into the mob once more. "Duwer-en kag du wilag…?" they murmured in curious suspicion under the din of the crowd, their Atlantean slow and over-calculated, but passible. After a moment of consideration, their face lit up in realization. "Megid-tok shiban-to!" they exclaimed, and promptly took off through the crowd toward a set of ascending steps.

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Maxx jested darkly, showing no surprise when none of her companions reacted with humor. She squirmed for what felt like the hundredth time under the grip of Natalee, who had clung herself to her arm as they had been lead over the suspension bridge, and hadn't released her since. Extended, intimate contact had never made Maxx feel particularly comfortable, even with her closest friends. She had a very strong fondness of her personal space, but the other girl's tribulation was visibly plain as day on her face, so she did her best to overcome. Her failure to do so was equally noticeable to anyone who would take the time for a second glance. Fortunately Maxx had always been an easily overlooked, blend-into-background type, and none were given as far as she could tell. She and the Atlantis crew were a spectacle as a whole, and they themselves seemed more focused on their audience them each other.

"I wonder where they're leading us…" Natalee murmured.

Torches along the path penetrated the fog, bringing Maxx's gaze up the mountain to its destination, a palatial structure at the top of the city.

"Safe bet that's where," she replied warily.

The heavy stone doors that waited at the end of the road scraped and shuddered as they opened by a force unseen to a grand throne room, flooded by tiny waterfalls and curtained with vines and bushes. Guards peppered the stepping stone path, standing watch over the aged king sitting in the kiosk at the opposite end of the chamber. By order of the commander, Milo and the lieutenant accompanied him inside with the princess while the rest of the crew waited on the outdoor steps.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Sora mused as the weighted doors shut, cutting off the view to the inner palace.

Glancing over the walls, Riku spotted a hole where they had crumbled. "I think we can find out," he said, nudging Maxx and pointing to the opening.

She grinned mischievously. "Heck yeah, we can. Leave it to me."

A perfect view of the throne room greeted her as she finished the climb, crouching low to avoid hitting her head on the top of the hole. In the area below, Milo was tucking away one of his many notebooks into his knapsack, and Commander Rourke was making to address the king.

"Your Majesty? On behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed into your city."

She saw Milo make a feeble attempt to get his attention, but couldn't make out what he said. Whatever it had been, the commander disregarded it.

"You presume much to think you are welcome here," his Majesty stated. Maxx had a hard time deciding if it was advice, or a threat.

The commander seemed to take it as the latter as he tried to contend. "Sir, we have come a long way for –"

"I know what you seek, and you will not find it here," the king affirmed plainly. "Your journey has been in vain."

"But we are peaceful explorers. Men of science," Rourke argued respectfully.

The king hummed in thought. "And yet, you bring weapons."

"Our weapons allow us to remove... obstacles we may encounter."

"Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force," the king reverbed. Slowly, he stood, taking up a weathered, decorated staff. "Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis… at once."

"Your Majesty, be reasonable…" Rourke urged with thinning patience.

Once again, Milo tried to speak up. "Sir…"

"Not now, son," the commander shot down.

Milo was insistent "Trust me on this… We better do as he says."

For the first time that day, Rourke seemed to give his scholar's advice consideration. "May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir?" he finally asked of the Atlantean leader. "That would give us time to rest, resupply… be ready to travel by morning."

The king took his own moment to contemplate. "Hm… Very well. One night… and that is all."

"Well, thank you, Your Majesty." The commander ended his royal audience with a bow, and took his leave, Helga and Milo at his heels.

Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Maxx quickly climbed down from her perch as the three crew members made their way out of the throne room.

"So how'd it go?" she heard Sweet inquire just as her feet hit the ground.

"Well… the King and his daughter don't exactly see eye-to-eye," Milo relayed. "She seems to like us okay, but the King… I dunno, I think he's hiding something…"

"Well, if he's hiding something, I wanna know what it is," Rourke stated firmly.

"Someone needs to talk to that girl," Helga slyly suggested.

"I vill go!" Mole offered eagerly.

"Someone with good people skills…" Vinny added suggestively.

"I vill do it!" Mole attempted again after being ignored.

"Someone who won't scare her away," Sweet established.

Mole continued his efforts in spite of not being heeded. "I volunteer!"

Mrs. Packard waved her cigarette emphatically. "Someone who can speak the language…"

"For the good of the mission I vill go!"

Milo, who seemed more interested in his notebook, barely registered the commander's pat to his shoulder until he spoke. "Good man, Thatch. Thanks for volunteering."

The linguist's silent protests were overshot entirely by Mole's defeated cries, tears spouting from his goggles.

Audrey grinned, and gave Milo's arm and encouraging knock with her elbow. "Go get 'em, tiger."

As the crew left Milo to attend to his delegated 'voluntary' assignment, Sora and his own group had convened at the bottom of the steps to discuss their own task at hand.

"So what now?" Maxx asked the whole.

"We do what we came her for in the first place," Riku replied confidently.

Sora nodded. "That's right. We find the keyhole and we open the next path."

"And how to do you propose we do that?" she questioned skeptically. "It could be anywhere in the city."

"It's not like we can just ask somebody," Cameron pointed out. "You know, not knowing the language and all."

"Even if we did, I don't think we'd get any answers," Matthew added, folding his arms. "If their King won't tell us anything, why would anyone else?"

"That's right," Natalee agreed. "We're strangers here. No one trusts us because we don't know anybody."

Maxx glanced to the keybearer and his best friend. "You're the experts. What're we supposed to do?" she pressed. "Just wait for a fortunate coincidence to fall in our laps?"

"Well, well, well!" a boisterous voice loudly called, grinning wide as the group turned to them.

"Did someone ask for a lucky break?"

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Good god almighty, this was another long one… Sorry guys, but after looking at my outline I realized this world was going to be pushing five chapters. Way too many, so I placed the ending of this chapter a little further on than I had originally planned. The last one was kind of short though, so it all balances out.

Writing the backstories for the Traverse Town kids was a bit bittersweet. Delving deeper into their character is always enjoyable, but at the same time, I'm very attached to my characters, and having bad things happen to them always hurts a little. However I felt about it though, I tried to inject their pasts into their current personalities as much as I could, because really, your past determines your present self more than anything, no?

The unnamed onlooker character in the crowd at the end of the chapter is speaking legitimate Atlantean. I promise I didn't just make up some gibberish off the top of my head. Loosely translated, they say: "Strangers in the city…?" and "It could be them!". Now, I'm a stickler for doing research and fact-checking, but even I felt I little over-obsessive studying up on the language for those lines. I spent literally hours scoping the internet to make sure I got the grammar and vocabulary right. Even now it isn't perfect, but that's okay. The speaker isn't supposed to be fluent anyway.

A new chapter will hopefully be coming soon. In the meantime, I always appreciate reviews, favs, follows, etc., and never mind answering non-spoiler questions.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


	9. The Spark

**Chapter 9: The Spark**

Draped in traditional Atlantean garb and framed by her yellow hair ribbons, D.A.'s infectious smile beamed back at her friends, old and new, and their unfamiliar companions.

"What took you so long?" she yarned.

In a flurry of brown hair and green knit, Natalee charged her friend, smothering her in a crushing embrace as joyful tears misted her eyes. "We were so worried," she happily wept.

Upon her release, D.A. assaulted Cameron with her own hug, repeating the action for Matthew shortly after, who lifted and spun her.

"Maxx!" she said gleefully to the familiar girl as she was plopped to her feet. "You look great!" she complimented, recalling her haggard face and shadowy eyes when last they met.

Flattered, she smiled. "Thanks D.A."

After her outbreak of pure exuberance, D.A.'s expression turning troubled was somewhat jarring.

"Where's Eli?" she questioned.

Natalee's face fell. "Well, we were kind of hoping he was with you," she confessed.

D.A. blinked, baffled.

"Those pearls Cid gave Natalee were meant to teleport us to Hollow Bastion," Matthew explained. "I guess the first use malfunctioned, because when we got there, you and Eli were missing."

The information seemed only to distress the worried girl further.

"But that's why were here," Cameron added quickly to calm her. "We're helping search the worlds so we could find you guys. Maxx is looking for her friends too."

D.A. frowned. "Wait, helping? Helping who?"

Realizing they had yet to acknowledge their latest counterparts, the huddled group split, allowing her to see up the steps where Sora and Riku had been left. She hadn't thought anything after the news of Eli could bewilder her further, but her assumption proved false when her round mahogany eyes came to rest on the keybearer. Slowly, stone step by stone step, she ascended the stairway to stand before the fabled boy.

"Sora…" she murmured, reaching out to tug at one of his brown spikes.

He grinned in spite of himself, and shied away from her grabbing. "You know my name…"

"I've heard a lot about you," she explained. Her studious gaze shifted to Riku. "And what do we have here? A face I don't recognize… What are the odds?"

The taller boy's expression twisted, unsure if he should be insulted.

In lieu of his silence, Sora spoke up for him. "This is my best friend Riku."

Seemingly satisfied with the trifling, simple introduction, D.A.'s face returned to its original sunny disposition, and she twirled back to those she _did_ recognize. "Well, it seems like you guys have your work cut out for you in bringing me up to speed."

Cameron affectionately patted his hand to her arm. "Tell you what, since you seem so at home here in Atlantis, you give us the grand tour, and we'll tell you everything while you do."

Her smile widened impossibly. "You, sir, have a deal."

* * *

D.A. had trekked newcomers sightseeing across Traverse Town from end to end more times than her friends could recall, yet none of them had seen her quite as enthusiastic as she was showing off the streets and districts of Atlantis. Her temporary home of the past several weeks appeared to have become familiar turf, as every path, courtyard, and back alley may as well have been the back of her hand. Through the markets, down the roads, and deep into the structures, she guided and informed with stride.

The mood amongst the group was palpable. Riku could feel himself lighten as he fed off Sora's inevitable excitement and eagerness, while Natalee, Matthew, and Cameron were overjoyed with simply being reunited with the once lost member of their team. Even Maxx couldn't contain a fluttering elation within her as she followed the others into the wharfs, not attempting to disguise her fortuitous sensation as she removed and carried her shoes so as to revel in the familiar feeling of wooden dock planks beneath her feet. Had she closed her eyes and coupled it with the scent of the hauled in catch and misty draft of the cove, she may have been able to momentarily trick her own mind into believing she was back on Sunset Isle.

Possibly without realizing it, Sora had unabashedly took the lead in relaying all pertinent information to D.A., with Natalee's assistance filling in the gaps he either didn't know, or simply passed over due to the rate at which he spouted the report. Together, they told her of the Nobodies, the current state of the Heartless, the Organization, the Keyholes, and the paths they opened. To the surprise of those who weren't familiar with her, she absorbed the facts remarkably well, only interjecting the occasion question or request for clarification. D.A.'s jaunty temperament had always concealed a keen instinct for what others thought and felt, and as such she had quite the knack for processing anything anyone communicated into her own understanding. This judgmental tendency had never bothered her, however. Putting aside that she genuinely enjoyed being a cheerful person and the optimism it seeded in those around her, she found a special kind of ironic humor in the fact that her own perceived mask hid the ability to see past those of others.

The group had sauntered into an outdoor garden when Natalee abruptly halted mid-stride, making all realize they had lost track of time. "I'm hungry…" she announced. The statement sounded more of confusion rather than to be informative. "I just ate before we got here," she elaborated.

"Sea air," Sora, Riku and Maxx responded in unintentional unison, quickly avoiding eye contact to disperse any suggestion to the contrary.

"It… increases your appetite…" Sora mumbled self-consciously.

The coincidence drew a crafty grin from D.A. "You don't say?"

The three nodded mirrored replies, once again by chance.

Cameron glanced from Natalee to his newly found friend, and shrugged. "Who can argue with that?"

D.A. giggled. "There's a dinner being held at one of the communal pagodas nearby. We can go there."

Making their way quickly through the bustle of the city in a single file line, their guide brought them to the residential area of the shore, and finally over a narrow bridge to a warmly lit dwelling that emanated spritely chatter and tempting aromas. Upon entering, D.A. greeted the hosts of the fete in Atlantean, and proceeded to introduce her companions. After being offered a seat across the room, Maxx noticed Milo partaking in his own meal along with princess. He waved when he caught her gaze, and she shortly returned it before hurrying to her place with her own group.

No one but D.A. recognized the various dishes laid out before them, but after many days and nights of questionable piles of grease and gristle from Cookie, they were welcomed nonetheless.

"So how did you work your way in with this crowd D.A.?" Matthew inquired, stirring his strange utensil through his large bowl of a starchy orange mash. "They were ready to kick us to the curb when we'd barely arrived."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't kick the front door in when I entered," she pointed out, and continued. "Princess Kida believes that Atlantean society and culture is in danger of deteriorating, and that new and outside points of view are the key to saving it."

"Princess Kida…" Cameron said thoughtfully. "Is she the warrior who almost put her spear through our faces?"

D.A. grinned and nodded. "That certainly sounds like Her Highness. But when I arrived, she took me under her wing, protected me… She taught me the basics of the language, the ways of life. Most importantly, I think, she convinced the people here I could be a blessing, and not a threat."

Natalee lowered the bowl she had been sipping bouillon from. "And have you?"

An uncharacteristic pause of hesitation lingered over D.A. "I'm not sure…" she replied reluctantly. "The truth is, when I first got here, I thought I should try to keep my distance and not interfere. It's the rules after all. Also, I don't know how, but somehow I knew I'd see you all again."

Maxx smiled, touched not only by the faith D.A. had in her friends, but also by the relatable feeling.

"But the more time I spent here, the more I found my mind being changed," she continued. "I was accepted and welcomed, and not because I was another kid who lost her world like in Traverse Town. The people of the city embraced me just because it was a kind thing to do, and I believe they genuinely wanted to help me. Now I want to return the favor, and help them like Princess Kida believes I can." She stilled once again, her aura sobering further, and finally confessed, "I'm just not sure how…"

Natalee took her friend's hand reassuringly. In the past year they had spent as close companions, never once could she recall D.A. quite so serious about anything. Her euphoria had always been a constant. Of course, when she had discovered and finally accepted that her world and all it held was dead and gone, she had experienced a painful stint of unendurable sadness and depression, just as all did when they reached their time of reasoning. That time, however, had been different. It was sorrow deep as a bottomless pit, loneliness as dark as a starless sky, and there was nothing that could be done except support her through it. Now, while she was certainly down and discouraged, there was hope beneath, a determined thirst for resolution her heart was desperate to quench. Hope had been all but nonexistent in Traverse Town, and now that Natalee was staring it in the face, she wanted nothing more than to grab hold of it and do all she could to make it flourish.

"We'll help you."

In an instant D.A.'s caramel eyes transformed from cavernous and somber to sparkling with thrill. "Really?"

"Well, that _is_ technically why we came," Sora chuckled.

This news brought her grin ear to ear. "What about you Maxx? You onboard?" she asked her new friend, who had been totally silent since the start of the meal.

She smiled, and removed the flatbread she had been gripping between her teeth. "Count me in."

"Great!" D.A. exclaimed with a clap of delight.

Cameron chuckled, humored by the stark contrast of Maxx and D.A.'s characters. "So where do we start?"

He grimaced as the companion with whom he had been recently reunited swiped a few flakes of fish from his bowl and popped them in her mouth.

"I know just the place!"

* * *

Dinner had been hastily consumed upon D.A.'s insistence, and after a rushed session of 'thank-you's and goodbyes, she was once again leading her tour group down a wide fern flanked path toward a long, steep stairway. Dusk had long fallen, and she clutched tightly to the ends of a net sack in which a hollow orb fashion from pink glass hung. A soft glow beamed from its center, lighting the darkened trail.

"Hey D.A., I've been meaning to ask," Cameron brought up as he met the stride of his guide's powerwalk. "What's with the crystals everyone wears around their neck?"

"Oh..." she blinked in realization. "They're catalyst devices. They light lamps, power doors, turn on running water... They even heal injuries."

"How does that work out?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Your guess is a s good as mine. Even Princess Kida claims she doesn't know."

"Do you have one?"

"Who me?" she jested. "No way. They're an Atlantean birthright. Only the current ruler can give one, and the king… well… funny thing, he doesn't know I exist. Princess Kida has been keeping me a secret until she figures out a way to convince him I'm not a danger to the people."

Matthew grinned. "Our D.A., a fugitive in hiding. Who'dve thought?"

"Speaking of the princess," Sora spoke up. "You said she showed you what you're taking us too. What is it exactly?"

D.A. bit her lip. "Well, she didn't show me so much as tell me about it. It's mural, and she said it probably has a bunch of clues about Atlantis' past. She can't read the writing though. No one in Atlantis can, actually, so she doesn't know for sure."

With her gaze trained on her striding feet, Maxx's brow rose thoughtfully. "Milo could," she pointed out.

When D.A. glanced questioningly at her over her shoulder, she elaborated.

"He's a member of the expedition crew, a linguist. He translated a book full of Atlantean writing. That's how we found our way here."

D.A. hummed, and perked when the faint sound of splashing penetrated the thick flora of the forest. "Maybe Princess Kida beat us to the punch and took him there," she suggested, and made to sprint. "Let's hurry."

The rush was short lived, for upon reaching the top of the steps, she skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Hey, isn't that your crew?" she asked, pointing down to the gathering far below.

Pirouetting gracelessly, Maxx struggled to gaze over the shoulders of her taller companions before giving up and shoving her way to the front. The Atlantis crew had indeed gathered at the shore, sans Milo, and after noticing their heavy armaments, she instantly balked from a bout of apprehension.

"Weird…" Sora observed. "What are they doing?"

Maxx shook her head. "I dunno, but something's definitely up." She glanced up to the younger boy. "Wanna find out what?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Okay, this way," she replied, and ducked into the tall fiddleheads surrounding the stairs.

Sora followed close at her heels, and D.A. sighed in the wake of the dust she and the others were left in.

"Sure… We'll just wait here until you get back…" she moped.

Avoiding the thick stalks of the ferns, Maxx and Sora slid down the rocky earth of the hill, navigating obstacles of crumbling stone edifices as they came to them. When they reached what she believed to be earshot of the crew, she pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing to her companion to be silent. The pair ducked under one final pillar, and settled on an overgrown patch of leaves, heavy with spores, to lay in wait. Those they had left behind watched anxiously from above, Natalee chewing on her thumb and D.A. clinging to her glass light to snuff its glow.

The wait was short, for soon Milo broke through the surface of the water, gasping for air. Maxx and Sora instinctively drew closer to the threshold of their hiding spot, observing raptly.

Seated upon the masonry that met the water's edge, Commander Rourke greeted his crewmate. "You have a nice swim?"

Milo appeared just as confused as his hidden counterparts. "Hey guys. What's going on? Wh-what's with all the guns?" He pressed them when no one spoke back. "…Guys?" Still met with silence, he sighed a comprehending, disappointed sigh, and slammed his fist to the wet stone he clung to. "I am such and idiot… This is just another treasure hunt for you. You're after the crystal!"

"Oh… you mean this," Rourke feigned, reaching down and tugging a crinkled sheet of parchment from the band of his spats, Maxx and Sora recognizing its look and colour to match that of the pages of the Shepherd's Journal. They could not see its contents, however, for Rourke held it out to Milo, facing away from them.

The linguist slouched as his eyes fell on it. "The Heart of Atlantis…"

Maxx frowned, and questioningly mouthed the words 'the missing page' to Sora, whose eyes widened in awareness, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… about that…" Rourke drawled as her stood to his feet. "I would've told you sooner, but it was strictly on a need to know basis, and… well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us." Affably, he tucked his pistol into its holster, and offered Milo his hand. "Welcome to the club son!"

"I'm no mercenary," he asserted in standoff.

At his back, the surface rippled, and the princess's face broke through into the open air. Maxx recoiled as her hair was promptly grabbed by one of the commander's masked footmen. Three of his comrades swiftly put Milo at gunpoint. Kida struggled as she was dragged from the sea, freeing herself with a swift grab of the squaddie's head and tossing him over her shoulders and into the drink. She attempted to flee, and two reinforcements charged, blocking her escape. Grabbing the rifle of the first, she and its owner wrestled to removed it from each other's grasp. A wrench to the side by Kida had the butt of the handle colliding with the forehead of the other soldier, and she promptly shoved her original target to the ground, pinning him, and procured a knife from her hip to finish him off.

The crack of a gunshot and the sting of a bullet blasted the blade from her hand, and her harsh gaze flew to the commander, smoking gun in hand. Recovering from her onslaught, two of his men grabbed her roughly and pulled her from their threatened ilk, who she, in a final, obstinate protest kneed sharply in the side.

With the royal warrior subdued, Rourke returned his attentions to Milo. "Mercenary? I prefer the term… adventure capitalist. Besides, you're the one who got us here. You lead us right to the treasure chest."

"You don't know what you're tampering with Rourke!" the scholar argued as he pulled himself onto dry land.

"What's to know? It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all rich."

"You think its some kind of a diamond, I thought it was some of a battery, but we're both wrong! It's their life force! That crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive! You take that away and they'll die!"

"Well… that changes things… Helga, what do you think?" Rourke offered the torn page to his lieutenant, who scanned it haughtily before returning it.

"Knowing that… I'd double the price."

"I was thinking triple."

"Rourke, don't… do this…" Milo pleaded desperately, retained by one of the commander's masked peons.

"Academics… you never want to get your hands dirty," he remarked, returning the torn page to a new home in his belt. "Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're just… providing a necessary service to the archeological community."

"Not. Interested."

"I gotta admit I'm disappointed. You're an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor Milo, don't be like him. For once, do the smart thing." When Milo maintained his stalwart glare, and nothing more, he sighed. "I really hate it when negotiations go sour…" A snap of his fingers signaled the private restraining Kida to toss her haphazardly to the ground and aim his weapon at her head. The look of panic it wrought on Milo's face gave Rourke all the assurance he needed, and once again he held the ripped paper out, dangling it close to his glasses.

"Let's try this again."

Maxx and Sora ducked deep into the shadows of their ferns as the tyrannous crew led the princess and the linguist up the steps. High above, their companions noticed their approach, and ducked into the cover of the nearby trees as well. Once the crew was safely out of sight, Sora cautiously stepped out into the open with Maxx close behind, her eyes glazed in shock and futility.

"What do we do?" she breathed.

Sora's own gaze, rife with bleakness, fell to the ground. "I don't know…" he admitted.

Unwilling to accept defeat, Maxx daringly took the first trip down the stairs to the water's edge, turning in unrhythmic circles searching for the mural. The collapsed pillars and crumbling structures held scattered lines of the strange Atlantean text, but no images.

As she searched, Natalee's voice echoed off the ruins as she and the others descended the steps. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine," Sora faltered.

"Can't say the same for Princess Kida…" D.A. uttered.

"And Milo…" Maxx added, redirecting her scanning gaze to her Atlantis-savvy friend. "Where's the mural? If we look it over maybe we can help them."

Timidly, she pointed water. "Down there. A long way down. That's why Princess Kida couldn't show me. Couldn't hold my breath long enough."

Maxx wasted no time, instantly shedding her vest and kicking away her shoes.

"Uh, Maxx…" Matthew stammered. He quickly averted his eyes, the rest of group following suit. "What are you doing?"

Having spent every summer of her life stripping away her clothes to her swimwear in front of her friends and surf team without hesitation, it hadn't for one moment occurred to Maxx to warn her new companions of her intentions. When the last article fell away, revealing the bandeau top and blue shorts she wore beneath, all breathed a sigh of relief but Natalee. Instead, she frowned shiftily.

"Where'd you get those?" she pressed.

Maxx looked up her, eyes wide with innocence. "You bought them for me with my clothes."

The ponytailed brunette crinkled her brow as she searched her memory, then shook her head. "No I didn't," she concluded. "You didn't tell me you were wearing it."

Maxx smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Oops." As Natalee fussed over her pretty thievery, she turned to D.A. "Where do I go to find the mural?"

"You'll see a road as soon as you dive," she explained. "Follow it until you come to a semicircle of pillars. It's surrounding a hole in a cliff of rubble. The pictures are in that cave. There's a pocket of air at the top where you can catch your breath."

"Right," she nodded tersely, committing the details to her memory. The cool water of the lagoon splashed and frothed as she stepped into the pool and waded up to her waist. In spite of the urgency, she took a few precious moments to bask in the feeling of once again being in the sea. The gentle current swelled against her skin and spiraled in the crevices of her spread toes. She ladled a scoop of water in cupped hands, and only when she tossed it against her face and felt it rivulet down her neck and drip from her hair did she realize just how much she had missed it.

Deciding she had indulged long enough, she rotated her shoulders and took a few deep breaths, readying for the dive. "I'll be back soon," she told the others on dry land, and poised to delve below the surface.

"Wait!"

Natalee's concerned voice halted her at the last possible moment, and she sighed indignantly.

"Yes?" she asked crisply, irate as she turned back to her friend.

"You can't go by yourself," she insisted. "You don't know what's down there. It could be dangerous."

Maxx chuffed and rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle it."

"Maxx…" Natalee scolded, glowering chidingly and holding her hips. "Don't be stubborn."

"And I suppose you're more than willing to volunteer?" she sardonically argued.

The source of her discipline stumbled. "Who me?" she dodged, chuckling nervously. "Probably not a great idea."

"Didn't tell her you can't swim, huh?" Cameron revealed, looking all too pleased with himself for Natalee's tolerance.

"No, I didn't," she shot back defensively. "But that's besides the point. Maxx still needs someone to go with her regardless."

"Riku can go!" Sora's voice rose up in offering. Every face but his own snapped to a look of mild shock, Riku's included.

He glared a boring stare at his friend, less than appreciative of being offered up without his own consent. "Sora…"

"You will Riku?" Natalee gushed gratefully, ignorant to the older boy's apparent discomfort with the idea. "Really?"

An incoherent stammer was all he could manage, overwhelmed by the sudden attention.

"Come on," Sora coaxed. "You're a good swimmer." Since their reunion, the keybearer had notice an uncharacteristic and decidedly unhealthy reclusiveness in his best friend that hadn't existed when they had last parted ways. Other than himself, Maxx had been the only one who came close to breaking him of it, and if a rough push in the right direction was what it took to shatter the shell he had built up, his uneasiness would be well worth the final result.

For a moment Riku thought he could physically feel the eyes of all his companions on him, Natalee and Sora's wide with expectation, D.A.'s encouragingly bright, and Matthew and Cameron's daring him to refuse and hinting at the mockery to follow if he did. Only Maxx had her focus elsewhere, seemingly more interested in muttering grievances to herself.

He sighed. "Fine," he gave in, and tugged off his outer vest, launching it roughly at Sora's face.

"Wonderful!" Natalee happily exclaimed.

"Hey, this is my dive!" Maxx quarreled as Riku unzipped and removed his second vest. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope!" Natalee proclaimed with unwavering merriment.

As Riku busied himself with the removal of his shoes, D.A. called Maxx to the water's edge.

"Take this," she insisted, offering her glass orb. "It'll probably be dark down there."

The sphere emanated a pulsing warmth through Maxx's hand as it was dropped into her palm. "Thanks," she acknowledged, looping the cords a few times around her wrist. "Are you done yet?" she called impatiently, turning to her fellow aquanaut just in time to see him, clothes shed to a pair of black shorts, take the plunge into the pool.

The water was far colder than the tropical oceans of Destiny Island, and he shuddered as the chill claimed him.

Used the near frigid waves of Sunset Isle, Maxx was less then impressed. "Great…" she deadpanned. "All the help I could ever want."

"Be careful," Matthew told her as she waded out.

She nodded, and after the deepest inhale she could take, dove below the surface with the smallest of splashes. Just after her own submersion, Riku followed, D.A. waving them off.

"Good luck!"

* * *

_I don't know her at all. Not really…_

That was the predominant thought that echoed forcibly rampart through Riku's mind as Maxx led him along the course D.A. had sent them on. This girl, one who slipped through the current with seemingly no effort, was one he'd never met, one he'd never seen in his life. On land, Maxx was awkward, ungainly, stiffly utilitarian… It was as if, despite her reflexes and nimbleness, she was uncomfortable in her own skin, and until that moment, he'd thought that was all there was, just her and a form she hadn't quite grown into.

But then, in the cool Atlantis waters, another side had revealed itself. Maxx moved with purpose, lithe and poised. Her hair, usually a mussed, flyaway hindrance, was transformed into a billowing veil of golden silk. Even the hard angles of her face and shoulders seemed to soften, refracted by the flow of the deep sea. She was truly in her element, Riku decided, a state of being he had never considered for her. The insight made him wonder how many false preconceptions he had of her, of all his new companions, and what unexpected aspects his assumptions hid.

Soon enough, D.A.'s instructions did indeed lead them to an opening in a cliff face. Both entered, and Maxx spotted the aperture of air above them by the ripples of its surface. She headed for it, and Riku saw her check for him over her shoulder, the loose ends of his blindfold twisting with her movement. He gestured to indicate he was fine, and she continued upwards, a ring of bubbles spreading from her neck as she broke the surface. He saw her gasp, and did so too with a bit more desperation when he bobbed up before her, clearly not as adept at holding his breath.

Maxx shook her head to clear it and remove the water from her ears, and it was then that she realized just _how_ small that air pocket was. The pair's faces were a foot or two apart, if that, and she could feel Riku's heaving breath graze her face. The top of the tiny space was so close to the water that her chin barely stayed above the surface.

"What now?" he asked, still lighting panting.

"Uh... hold on one sec," she said, and dove under the water. Scanning the area, she spotted their target, an array of massive tiled murals, a short distance below, but still too far to make out any details. With a glower of determination, she surfaced again, meeting Riku's patiently waiting face. "Just beneath us," she told him, "the walls are covered in pictures and writing. I can't read what the text says, but we should look over the images and see what we can find."

Riku glanced down and stuck his head under the water momentarily. A second later he popped up, causing silver strings to send water droplets splattering into her face.

"I see it," he confirmed. "Let's head down."

With a nod, she took in another breath and headed back into the depths. The first image sparkled in the light of D.A.'s lamp as its tiny glass tiles reflected the illumination. Slowly, Maxx ran her hands over the fading fresco, trailing over pictures depicting crowds, ceremonies, and other significant events and gatherings.

Riku treaded next to her, studying the largest aspect of the artwork, a blue glowing object, akin to that of a sun or star, surrounded by hovering rocks with a mass of people below raising their hands in exaltation. When Maxx noticed him staring with great scrutiny, she drifted closer to bring him the light. Brilliant rays beamed from the nebula's center, spreading in all directions and casting their luminescence on all they touched.

Maxx gazed at Riku curiously, wondering if he'd figure out something she hadn't, but if he noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. Rather his, intense focus remained on the mural. He drew his face in close, and upon his inspection, noticed something etched into the stone and painted over. After swiping away a buildup of gritty residue, a small cloud of sediment floated away, making the shape more clear. Maxx held the lamp closer still, and both started when they saw the unmistakable shape of a keyhole.

The two exchanged a knowing glance, and made for the crevice.

"The Heart of Atlantis!" Maxx stated. "It's the heart of the world. That's what Milo was telling us about from the journal."

"That thing must be what was on the missing page…" Riku deduced.

"Milo and Rourke both called it a crystal," she recalled. "It is possible for a world's heart to take a form like that?"

He frowned. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I can tell you that if it is, and Rourke manages to take it, this world is as good as gone."

Not surprisingly, the revelation distressed the girl in his company, but she huffed with resolve nonetheless. "We need to get back then."

Riku had no quarrels with her conclusion, and both took a final gasp before submerging and beginning the long swim back to the lagoon.

They resurfaced together, only to find Matthew seated on the stump of a pillar close to the shore, alone, and looking very grave. The noise of their return captured his attention, and he stood, meeting their questioning gazes with his own, stern and severe.

"We've got more trouble."

* * *

"Thank goodness you guys are here!"

Matthew had led Riku and Maxx to the main road where the other half of their group waited, only to be rushed by D.A.

Riku skimmed the area, immediately noticing the bridge that crossed the magma trench had disappeared. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's just awful!" she cried. "Rourke and his lackeys stormed the audience room and attacked the king, and then they found this underground chamber with this huge glowing… well, I don't know what it was, but Princess Kida somehow merged with it and now he's taken her too and-"

"Whoa, whoa," Maxx cut in. "Slow down."

"It's like she says." Milo confirmed D.A.'s flabbergasted claims as he approached, a healthy bruise marring his jaw.

"Milo…" Maxx croaked. "What's going on? Did Rourke get the crystal?"

Her query garnered a look of mild surprise from the scholar, likely due to her knowledge about the heart, but whatever the cause was, he didn't mention it, and began to explain instead.

"The crystal _was_ in a chamber under the palace. After that I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I think Kida somehow became one with it. It was like it took hold of her mind, and then her body. Rourke forced her out here, still possessed, and sealed her in a container. I tried to reason with him, but there was nothing I could do." He touched the tips of his fingers to the bruise. "He gave me this for my trouble. I only managed to get Vinny, Audrey and the others on my side just before Rourke took off. He detonated the bridge after he crossed it. We have no way to follow him."

As he finished his recount, Sweet's voice carried across the space from the palace entrance.

"Milo! You better get up here!"

Accompanied by Sora and his group, Milo travelled to the palace as Sweet had recommended. D.A. could barely contain her anguish as they all approached the throne where the king laid, his breathing ragged and his blind eyes fighting the whims to close.

"How's he doing?" Milo asked, his tone nearly devoid of hope.

"Not good, I'm afraid," Sweet confessed, shifting back from his patient and removing his stethoscope. "Internal bleeding. There's nothing more I can do…"

Although D.A. had never met the king, she had seen the prosperity and joy his rule brought to his people. It had been etched into the faces of every citizen, young and old, and she knew the sorrow his loss would bring them. The thought of it had her squeezing eyes shut tight, holding tears at bay.

"How could this happen?" she choked.

"You…"

The king's wise voice regarded her, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"You are the one, the outsider Kida has been hiding from me."

D.A. gaped. "You… you knew?"

"Kida has many strengths, but deception is not one of them."

Frowning sadly, she lowered to her knees, and placed her folded hands on the bench before the city's ruler. "I'm sorry…" she apologized in Atlantean. For a fleeting instant, she thought she saw him smile.

"No, it is I who should make amends," he told her gently. "Something in you made my daughter believe in you. I only wish I'd had the chance to see it for myself."

D.A. couldn't even begin to think of a response. Her tears simply broke free, one sliding down each cheek in damp stream.

Beside her, Milo sighed. "What a nightmare… and I brought it here."

"Ah, don't go beating yourself up," Sweet solaced. "Rourke's been after that crystal since Iceland."

His consolation triggered an exposé in D.A., for after a moment of thought, she rocketed to her feet. "The crystals!"

Whatever meaning her exclamation held was also registered by Milo. "Sweet, that's it!" he said, palming the king's own pendant. "These crystals, they have some sort of… healing energy. I've seen it work."

"No," the king rasped, clasping Milo's hand around the crystal with his own. "Where is my daughter?"

"Well, sh- she…"

"She has been chosen, like her mother before her."

Confused, Milo's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"In times of danger the crystal would choose a host, one of royal blood, to protect itself, and its people. It will accept no other."

"Wait, wait a minute… choose? So this thing… is alive?"

"In a way. The crystal thrives on the collected emotions of all who came before us. In return it provides power, longevity, protection…" His Majesty took up the gleaming blue gem, and gripped it tightly, suppressing a hacking cough. "As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own. In my arrogance, I sought to use as a weapon of war, but it's power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us, and led to our destruction."

"That's why you hid it beneath the surface," Milo recognized. "To keep history from repeating itself."

"And to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife," he added.

"What do you mean?" Milo panicked. "What's going to happen to Kida?"

"If she remains bonded to the crystal, she could be lost to it forever. The love of my daughter is all I have left. My burden would have become hers when the time was right. But now, it falls to you."

The king's crystal glinted as he slowly removed it from his neck, and offered it to a shocked Milo.

"Me?"

"Return the crystal," he implored, once again enclosing Milo's hand firmly around the pendant. "Save Atlantis. Save my daughter."

With the Atlantean ruler's final request came his final breath. As he exhaled slow and shallow, Milo felt his withered hand run cold and slide from his own when his strength left him. Before his still form, the royal guards took to their knees, heads bowing, and D.A. hugged her stomach tightly, pacing from the corpse and the air that felt of death.

As a doctor, Sweet was accustomed to it, and made his peace with a short sigh. "So…" he addressed to Milo, "what's it gonna be?"

The medical officer's unaltered confidence surprised Milo. "Excuse me?"

"I followed you in, and I'll follow you out," he stated. "It's your decision."

"Oh, my decision? Well, I think we've seen how effective my decisions have been," he pointed out bitterly, reaching into his tote bag and waving the Shepherd's Journal. "Let's recap. I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archeological find in recorded history, thus enabling the kidnap and/or murder of the royal family, not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man into the hands of a mercenary nutcase who's probably going to sell it to the Kaiser!" As his frustration grew, he had tossed the king's crystal into the flooded area of the courtroom, and slammed the Journal to the ground at his feet. "Have I left anything out?"

"Well, you did set the camp on fire and drop us down that big hole…" Sweet commented lightly.

Milo threw up his hands, exasperated. "Thank you! Thank you very much…"

In the middle of the pool was a platform whose surface was submerged only a few inches, where the rest sat a decent knee's length deeper. D.A. saw the crystal land on it, and went to fetch it, unnoticed as the others remained inwardly focused on the situation at hand.

"Can we still open the new path?" Natalee wondered out loud.

"Not if this world goes under," Sora replied.

"So basically, we're screwed," Cameron summed cynically.

"It isn't gone yet," she contended. "As long as this world survives, we still have a chance, right?"

"If this world disappears while we're here, we die with it," Riku mentioned gravely. "We shouldn't stay any longer."

Maxx felt the anger rise from her chest and burn her throat. "We can just give up," she argued. "This world is in danger. It may not be from Heartless or Nobodies, but we still need to help. Plus there are still more of our friends missing. We can't find them if we're stuck."

"You can't find them if you're dead either." His retort was harsher than he intended, and he softened his expression, though remained stern. "I'm sorry…"

She swallowed, burying her lividness in the pit of her stomach. "You're a bad liar…"

Riku frowned, off put by her insinuation.

Fortunately for the group, Matthew promptly interrupted the tension. "Guys, look…" He gestured to the lake where D.A. stood stoically on the submerged platform. In her cupped hands, she held the royal pendant, while her head hung slightly. Her face, normally bursting with emotion, was wiped blank, and her eyes seemed to hover on nothingness, devoid of feeling and verve.

Sora stepped toward her, slowly, shoe by shoe across the stepping stones that bridged the pool. Even as he closed in, she did not acknowledge him, or anything at all. Cautiously, he spoke out to her. "D.A.?"

As her name rang through the chamber, her hands parted and the crystal, glowing just a little brighter, began to float, rising to hover in front of her chin. Space and time seemed to fall away around her as coloured glints of light flared to life, spiraling about the necklace and the girl, her hair and clothes twisting in an unfelt breeze.

Maxx recognized the phenomenon instantly, and bounded along the stones to Sora's side.

"Do you think it's…?"

His keyblade appeared in his grasp, and he nodded. "Definitely."

In their typical fashion, the Heartless then made their debut appearance in Atlantis, emerging from the cracks and crawling out of the water like the living dead from the earth.

"Better and better…" Maxx glowered, summoning her own weapon. "Don't worry about them," she told Sora. "Just do your thing."

Riku was quick to join the oncoming fray, sword in hand as he planted himself with her, his back facing her own. "I hope you're better at battling with Heartless than you are with me," he commented at her smartly.

She needn't have answered as she quickly dispersed of the first Heartless to come within slashing distance, but she couldn't resist a smarmy comeback. "I can hold my own. You just look after that pretty-boy face of yours you're so fond of."

Any remaining jests were put on hold they shifted their individual attentions to keeping the Heartless at bay. Sparring against the creatures was a very different set of circumstance in the presence of the keyblade, Maxx noticed, as she witnessed their numbers thin with each shadow she and Riku dealt with. Encouraged by this change in her favor, she tore into the lake to get the jump on an approaching horde.

The gentle draft that had once tugged exclusively at D.A. had risen in power, now gusting through the entire chamber, sending droplets of water cycling into the air and lifting the girl's heels off the ground. Sora had his key at the ready, held in both hands, anticipating the advent of the keyhole.

A few stray drops pelted Maxx square in her eyes, momentarily blinding her. As she wiped them away, a particularly clever shadow took advantage of her instant of vulnerability. A searing pain tore down her back as Heartless claws raked her spine, and she cried out, doubling over into the water. Riku attempted to make it to her aid, but dodged an oncoming attack to his side, and became surrounded as he recovered his stance. Yet another shadow pounced for the side of Maxx's face, sending her entirely underwater, the impact knocking her sword free from her grasp. She managed to grab the Heartless and toss it away, only to have another make a clean hit to her wrist. She gasped by mistake, and bobbed back up, coughing harshly due to her now water filled lungs. Her return to the surface greeted her with sight of a shadow readying to strike, and she began feeling around blindly on the bottom of the lake for her weapon with hurried desperation. A gasp of relief rushed from her chest when her hand finally located the grip. Her timing couldn't have been better, as in that moment her attacker jumped up. She was about to lift up the sword and take it down, when Riku beat her to the punch, eliminating it with short strike. Slight winded, he swept his damp hair from his face with his palm, and took hold of her unmarred forearm above her wrist. She took hold of his in the same fashion, and he lifted her to her feet.

Piercing light cut off her attempt to thank him. D.A.'s hands had fallen her side, and her face titled skyward as a heavy breath burst from her parted lips. A beam sliced into the air from the crystal and brought the keyhole into plain view, it's shining radiance drawing guttural screeches of pain from the remaining Heartless as they faded into mist. Sora promptly aimed his keyblade at its center, and its own powerful shot of light punctured the opening, sealing it away in a glaring flash.

After a moment of hesitation the group uncovered their eyes, finding all signs of what had just come to pass gone, with the excepting of D.A. and the vortex of water spray, both hovering still in eerie silence. Sora lifted his hand to once again reach out for her, and his small movement brought everything crashing to earth. Water rained onto the heads of all in the room, and D.A., with an unspectacular thump and splash, fell to the pedestal in a limp heap, the crystal landing next to her hand.

"D.A." Maxx breathed, her sword fading from existence as she dropped it and waded to her friend's side. Sora had done the same, lifting her shoulders from the pond and drawing a groan from her. Her head lolled as if her neck couldn't withstand its weight, and slowly, grudgingly, she opened her eyes.

"Sora…?" she mumbled, naming the first face she saw. "Maxx? What happened?"

"You opened the path," Sora told her encouragingly.

The girl in his arms squinted. "I did?"

Maxx smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. You saved the day."

Sora loosened his grip ever so slightly. "Can you stand?"

"I… I think so…" she croaked, wavering as she sat up with her own strength. A shiver of queasiness spun her head, and she leaned forward, resting it in her palm, eyes shut.

Timorously, Natalee's voice spoke to all in the room. "So… what do we do now?"

Shakily, D.A. wrapped the king's pendant in her grasp and took to her feet. She sloshed to the shore, and paced to stand before Milo, releasing the crystal and holding the cord, hanging the glowing object before his face.

"We rescue Princess Kida," she said pointedly. "We bring her home."

Milo's gaze drifted between D.A. and the gemstone, before falling to the stonework floor in a gesture of defeat. Despite all he had been through, and all he had just witnessed, he couldn't summon the will to oppose the situation, nor a clue of how to do so.

At his back, Sweet hummed, and scooped up the Shepherd's journal from where it had been tossed to the ground. "You know…" he cited in an offhanded fashion. "It's been my experience that when you hit bottom, the only place left to go is up."

Milo scoffed at the doctor's axiom. "Who told you that?"

Sweet simply smiled. "A fella by the name of Thaddeus Thatch…"

At the mention of his grandfather, resolve stirred within him and rose to his face. He took up the crystal D.A. still held out to him, rolling it a few times between the pads of his fingers before tugging it free, and with a small toss, catching it in his fist. Cleary now a man with a mission, he stood and stalked for the palace exit.

Sora's eyes followed him, then looked back to his friends. "Look like we're saving the day one more time."

With a jolt of exhilaration, D.A. flashed him a confident grin. "All in a day's work," she proclaimed, and dashed with him as he followed Milo's path to the outside.

* * *

**Closing Author's Notes**

Gah, I was really hoping to finish Atlantis in this chapter, but obviously my intents failed. It would've been the longest chapter by far in this fic, and I had put off posting long enough. I'm starting to realize I talk an awful lot about the length of my chapters. I'm going to try and knock that off from now on. I do apologize for how long this one took me to get up, but on top of the usual life-priority stuff I was distracted by the plethora of game releases this quarter that I'd been looking forward to for awhile. I know… not the best of excuses, but it was the only one I had.

Oh my goodness, D.A. is back, and I'm so very happy about it. She was only gone for a few chapters, but I missed her so much. _And_, thanks to her, the keyhole was revealed, and soon the group will be moving on to a new world. Further elaboration on there why's, where's and how's will be coming next chapter.

I actually wrote about half of what remains to be told for Atlantis before I decided to cut it short, so I have a decent jump on chapter ten already. I don't plan on taking as long to update this time around since my busy season for my job is just about to wrap up.

As usual, story related questions are welcome, and reviews are greatly loved.

Till next we post!

Au revoir!  
Sayonara!  
Buenos noches!


End file.
